Inocente Obsesion
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Sere tiene que viajar a Grecia para cuidar de su sobrino, ya que su hermana ha abandonado a su familia, decidida a convertirse en actriz. La familia Chiba al principio no se siente entusiasmada por la aparición de la tía del niño, pero muy pronto se los ganó,especialmente a su cuñado Zafiro. El primer momen en que Darien fue a recogerla al aeropuerto, ella supo que estaba enamoran
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**SINOPSIS**

Sere tiene que viajar a Grecia para cuidar de su sobrino, ya que su hermana ha abandonado a su familia, decidida a convertirse en actriz. La familia Chiba al principio no se siente entusiasmada por la aparición de la tía del niño, pero muy pronto se los ganó, especialmente a su cuñado Zafiro.

Sin embargo, Darien Chiba, el hermano mayor, era otra cosa y enseguida sospechó de los motivos por los cuales Sere estaba en Grecia.

Pero desde el primer momento en que Darien fue a recogerla al aeropuerto, ella supo que se había enamorado sin remedio del arrogante y duro Darien Chiba.

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

- No creo que pueda hacerlo, Minako —dijo Sere lentamente-. Minako acostumbraba a tener en la mesa comida baja en calorías, así que al final de una comida a base de requesón y piña, Sere se encontraba aún con hambre.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? —le preguntó con impaciencia su hermana y mirándola con fijeza añadió—: ¿Qué piensas hacer desde ahora hasta octubre? ¿Vegetar?

Sere se encogió de hombros y los cabellos dorados le rozaron ligeramente las mejillas.

—Pensaba buscar trabajo —confesó. Minako se inclinó hacia ella con los codos sobre la mesa.

—Perfecto —declaró—. Precisamente lo que te ofrezco es un empleo: ir a Alasya y cuidar a Mamoru durante seis semanas; te pagaré bien y estoy segura de que Zafiro estará de acuerdo...

—No, Minako.

— ¿Por qué no? —insistió ésta.

—Minako, Zafiro desea que vayas tú. Mamoru es tu hijo. ¿No deseas ayudarle? —preguntó.

El fino rostro de Minako enrojeció, y cuando se echó para atrás en la silla, comenzó a golpear nerviosamente la mesa con los dedos.

—Sere, eres una sentimental —afirmó con énfasis—. Sabes que no puedo irme de Londres en este momento. Sabio me acaba de dar un papel dramático y es una buena oportunidad.

Sere volvió la cabeza y contempló su reflejo en la cafetera de plata. A pesar de ser hermanas, no se parecían mucho, reconoció sin rencor. Minako, nueve años mayor que ella, era algo más alta y delgada, como un junco; Sere sólo medía un metro sesenta y era más redonda. El cabello de Minako era rubio y llevaba un corte juvenil que daba una apariencia aniñada; tenía los ojos azules y rasgados y sus largas pestañas se rizaban. Sere no podía ir con tanta frecuencia al peluquero y su apariencia, si bien no tan llamativa como la de su hermana, era interesante.

- Creo que debes escribirle a Zafiro —sugirió Sere—. Explícale que te es imposible viajar ahora. Pregúntale si hay alguien que cuide a Mamoru.

—Tú crees que es así de fácil, ¿verdad? —preguntó Minako—. ¿Crees que si le escribo a Zafiro y le explico la situación, él hará otros arreglos?

—No veo por qué no —contestó Sere.

—Te olvidas, Sere, de que Zafiro es distinto a nosotros; él es griego y tiene una idea diferente de la mujer.

—Se casó contigo —Sere frunció el ceño—, sabiendo que eras actriz.

—Sabía que intentaba serlo —replicó Minako—. Yo estaba desesperada. Si Ittou no me hubiera sugerido que me uniera a ese grupo de modelado, no habría conocido a

Zafiro, y no me habría casado con él.

Sere recordaba muy bien todo aquello. Siete años atrás, cuando Minako se casó con Zafiro Chiba, ella tenía once años y carecía de suficiente madurez para entender la situación de su hermana. Recordaba la alegría de Minako al regreso de su viaje a Atenas, impresionada por haber conocido al hijo de Armando Chiba, y más tarde, cuando Zafiro la siguió a Londres. La boda, que se llevó a cabo poco después, pareció un sueño hecho realidad. A pesar de la desaprobación de sus padres, Zafiro no renunció a Minako, y la luna de miel en las islas Fidji fue la envidia de todos sus amigos. Cuando Sere creció y nació Mamoru, los problemas matrimoniales se agudizaron y a pesar de que su vida parecía ideal, Minako comenzó a aburrirse.

Hacía un año la situación llegó a su límite. El padre de Minako murió. Como Zafiro se hallaba en un viaje de negocios en Estados Unidos, ella fue a su casa sola para asistir al funeral. Ya no quiso regresar. Al principio puso el dolor de su madre como excusa para permanecer más tiempo. Compartía la casa de Wimbledon con Sere y su madre; pero la convivencia con Minako no era fácil.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, no pudo resistir la tentación del buscar a su agente Sabio Stockton y consiguió un papel en una! obra de teatro que salía de gira.

Dejó la casa de Wimbledon, para¡ alivio de su madre y cuando regresó a Londres tenía suficiente diñero para alquilar un elegante apartamento amueblado.

Zafiro se opuso a que continuara su carrera artística. La señor Tsukino trató de calmarle en las ocasiones que llamó a su casa, pero le era difícil ser convincente cuando ella misma se oponía también, preocupada por su nieto y por la estabilidad del matrimonio de su hija mayor.

En primavera, Zafiro fue a Londres a buscar a su esposa y la encontró ocupada en los ensayos de una nueva obra. Su disgusto fue evidente, pero la habilidad de Minako llegó hasta el extremo de permitirle quedarse tres meses más. Pero ahora, Zafiro se mostraba inflexible: Minako tenía que regresar porque la niñera que había cuidado a Mamoru desde su nacimiento, se iba.

—De todas maneras —prosiguió Minako—. Zafiro no me escuchará. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Es obvio que la familia lo ha puesto en contra mía. Sin su intervención no tendría problemas, pero...

—¿Qué piensas de tu hijo? —le interrumpió Sere en tono de protesta—. Hace un año que no lo ves. ¿No te preocupa?

—Por supuesto que me preocupa —replicó—. Pero yo soy una actriz, Sere, tengo una carrera y para triunfar en ella necesito consagrarle todo mi tiempo —dijo, adoptando una postura llena de dignidad.

—Entonces, ¡divórciate! —aconsejó Sere—. Dile a Zafiro la verdad, que no deseas estar casada más tiempo. Eres ciudadana inglesa y no puede obligarte a volver a Grecia.

— ¡No he dicho nunca tal cosa! —exclamó indignada y, mientras Sere la miraba incrédula, continuó—: yo... bueno, deseo las dos cosas, otras mujeres logran combinar el matrimonio y la carrera artística.

—No cuando el marido vive en Grecia y ella en Londres —respondió Sere resueltamente—. Oh, Minako. ¿por qué no eres sincera? La verdad es que Zafiro representa la seguridad para ti en caso de que fracase tu carrera de actriz.

—¡Pequeña presuntuosa! No te atrevas a sermonearme de esa manera —dijo Minako enfadada—. No sabes nada al respecto. Sólo porque tienes buenas calificaciones académicas, crees que sabes mucho, ¿verdad? ¡Pero cuanto se refiere a la vida real, lo ignoras! Y no pienses que tres años en Oxford lo cambiará, porque no es así.

Sere suspiró, mirando a su hermana sin resentimiento. Era probable que Minako tuviera razón. Después de todo sólo tenía dieciocho años y acababa de terminar sus estudios. Ir a Oxford era muy importante para ella, pero tenía que reconocer que, en comparación con la experiencia de Minako, sus conocimientos eran mínimos.

Nunca se había relacionado con gente de la farándula, ni había posado como modelo, ni la pretendían hombres guapos; y ningún hijo de ningún magnate griego había desafiado a sus padres para casarse con ella.

—¿Así que no vas a ayudarme? —preguntó Minako una vez más y Sere sintió un remordimiento momentáneo.

—No puedo —dijo, categórica—. Lo siento, pero esto es algo que tendrás que hacer por ti misma.

—Entonces se lo pediré a mamá —declaró su hermana.

—¡No te atreverías! —se indignó Sere.

—¡Oh, sí lo haré! —Minako inclinó la cabeza—. Estoy desesperada, Sere, de alguna manera voy a actuar en esta obra, y nadie me va a detener, te lo aseguro.

—Pero mamá no deseará ir allí —dijo, tratando de persuadirla—. No conoce a la familia de Zafiro y a él le conoce muy poco.

—Ya lo sé —Minako no se daba por vencida.

—Pero Minako, ella apenas está rehaciendo su vida —Sere extendió los brazos—. ¡Desde que papá murió, sabes lo sola que se ha sentido! Pero ahora se ha unido al Instituto de Mujeres, juega al bridge todos los viernes, y hasta va a aprender a jugar golf. No puedes alejarla de todas estas actividades que tanto la ayudan.

Minako se dirigió a la chimenea y cogió un cigarro. Mientras lo encendía, dijo despacio:

—¿Piensas que puede negarse tratándose de Mamoru? ¿Supones que permitiría que fuera atendido por extraños?

—¡Eso es chantaje, Minako! —protestó su hermana.

—No, no lo es —Minako se volvió, diciendo con voz suave—. Si tú no me ayudas, ¿quién lo hará?

—Zafiro no estará de acuerdo —comentó pensativa.

—No le diremos nada —declaró Minako fríamente—. Simplemente llegarás en mi lugar.

—¿Qué pensará él? ¿Qué hará? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Le convencerás de que es imposible para mí dejar Londres en este momento —manifestó Minako sin inmutarse—. Zafiro no discutirá, es un caballero. Y para cuando trate de evitar mis planes, Diana ya habrá regresado.

—¿Diana?

—La niñera. Su madre no va a estar enferma siempre.

—Minako... —le reprochó Sere aún indecisa.

—¿Qué? —las finas facciones eran frías—. ¿Vas a decir que no?

—¿Cuándo tendrías que marcharte? —movió la cabeza dudosa.

—El próximo martes.

— ¡El martes! —dijo Sere aterrada—. Minako, yo no puedo estar lista para ese día.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Meter en la maleta dos trajes de baño y un vestido de noche —su hermana apretó los labios—. Confío que no sean esos pantalones que usas habitualmente. ¿Tienes idea de lo estrechos que son?

Esa noche Sere le dio la noticia a su madre.

Había pensado ir a una discoteca con Seiya Kou, y supuso que sería mejor y más fácil para su madre reponerse de la noticia mientras ella no estaba. Pero, para su asombro, la reacción de la señora Tsukino fue de alivio más que de desaprobación.

—Sabía que te lo iba a pedir —declaró y ello causó gran desconcierto en Sere—. Yo le dije que no podía ir, pues le prometí al vicario ayudarle en el Festival Juvenil de Verano, pero pensé que a ti te vendría bien, ya que no teníamos planes para las vacaciones.

Sere estaba molesta porque Minako la había engañado. Lejos de intentar pedírselo a su madre, había decidido de antemano que fuera ella.

—¿Pero no crees que Minako ha sido muy egoísta? —se atrevió a decir, mientras su madre se acomodaba en una butaca frente al televisor, encogiéndose de hombros al decirlo.

—Minako necesita quitarse ese gusanito de la actuación de su mente —declaró pensativa—. Enciende la televisión, ¿sí, querida? No quiero perderme mi serie favorita.

Esa noche en la discoteca. Sere estuvo pensativa y Seiya se molestó por su silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, extrañado—. ¿He dicho algo que no te ha gustado o es que no querías venir a la cita?

—No, no —Sere puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, como disculpándose, con una sonrisa forzada—. Es que hoy ha sucedido algo. Algo que no me agrada pero que tengo que hacer porque lo he prometido.

—¿Qué? —Seiya estaba confuso—. ¿No habrás aceptado ir a la excavación, verdad? Pensé que habías dicho...

—No es la excavación —respondió Sere. El señor Dark , su profesor de historia, la había invitado a unirse a una excavación que había organizado en Northumberland. Pero a pesar de su interés por la arqueología, la rechazó, más que nada porque necesitaba encontrar un empleo para contribuir a los gastos familiares.

Por otra parte, Seiya, que le interesaban más los asuntos técnicos, se oponía a que pasara varias semanas en el norte mientras él se quedaba en Londres. Ella advirtió que la reacción por su partida, iba a ser distinta de la de su madre.

—De hecho, salgo de viaje —dijo simplemente.

—¿De viaje? —repitió—. ¿Quieres decir de vacaciones? Creí que habías dicho... —dio un paso atrás, asombrado.

—No se trata de vacaciones —aclaró Sere con un suspiro—. En realidad es un trabajo —titubeó—. Voy a Alasya, a cuidar al hijo de Minako durante unas semanas.

—¿Alasya? ¿Quieres decir a Grecia?

Sere asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ya veo —Seiya se echó para atrás y las manos de Sere cayeron a los lados—. ¿Cuándo lo has decidido?

—Hoy, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Quieres decir que hoy es el primer día que has oído hablar de este asunto? —preguntó escéptico.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Quiero decir —le era difícil ser honesta—, Minako lo sabía, por supuesto y yo sabía que Zafiro deseaba que se fuera.

—¿Zafiro es tu cuñado?

—Sí —asintió Sere una vez más—. De todas maneras, como decía, Zafiro le pidió a Minako que regresara, pero ella está ensayando una obra.

—... ¿Así que te pidió a ti...?

— Sí.

—¿Quieres ir?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ella haciendo un gesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te negaste?

—Eso hice al principio. Pero luego... ¡oh, Seiya! Dijo que se lo pediría a mamá, y pensé que sería injusto molestarla, así que accedí.

—Esto no tiene que ver conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

—Sí tiene que ver, te lo he dicho. No deseo ir pero lo he prometido, y debo cumplir mi palabra —contestó suspirando.

—¿Por qué Zafiro no emplea una niñera?

— Lo hizo, pero Diana, ése es su nombre, tuvo que ir a cuidar a su madre enferma.

—¡Su madre enferma! —Seiya estaba molesto.

— ¡Es cierto! —Sere se sonrojó—. Trata de comprender. No es fácil para mí, Zafiro espera a Minako y yo voy en su lugar.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó resignado.

—No lo sé, dos o tres semanas —Sere titubeó, pero no se atrevió a mencionar las seis semanas que había acordado con Minako.

— ¡Tres semanas! —Seiya se mostraba agresivo—. ¡Es más tiempo que el viaje a la excavación!

—Lo sé —Sere cogió su mano para apaciguarlo—. No deseo ir, Seiya, soy sincera.

Seiya estaba realmente molesto.

—Eso es lo que dices. Pero, ¿qué crees que voy yo a hacer en esas tres semanas? ¿Vagabundear? Voy a ser el hazmerreír de todos.

—No, no lo serás —Sere introdujo un dedo por el ojal de la chaqueta de cuero—. Por otra parte —sonrió mirándole—. ¿No vale la pena esperar por mí?

—No lo sé —respondió Seiya—. No me has dejado saberlo.

—Hay más que sexo en una relación —dijo sonrojándose—. Y no acostumbro hacer el amor con cualquiera.

—Yo no digo eso —dijo Seiya; colocó las manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí—. Sólo quiero que lo hagas conmigo.

—No, Seiya.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No ahora, no después, no nunca?

—Simplemente no.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió él.

—Seiya, ¿por qué significa tanto para ti? —Sere movió la cabeza—. Todo el mundo sabe que soy tu novia. ¿Por qué importa tanto que no hayamos llegado a tal intimidad?

—Si tienes que preguntar eso, pierdo el tiempo —declaró con frialdad—. ¿Nunca lo has deseado?

—No en especial —admitió y se preguntó si habría algo anormal en ella. Seiya era guapo y estaba muy solicitado; todas las muchachas en la escuela habían intentado conquistarle, pero durante más de tres meses había estado saliendo con Sere. La relación entre ellos había sido agradable, por lo que se refería a Sere; claro que los intentos de sobrepasar esos límites por parte de él, habían dado paso a una relación más firme. Esa noche lo comprendió ella, Seiya esperaba la ocasión propicia, pero al enterarse de su viaje, se vio forzado a precipitar su objetivo.

—No te entiendo —dijo echándose el cabello para atrás con una mano—. Tienes un aspecto muy sensual, pero fuera de eso creo que no tienes experiencia alguna.

Sere asimiló sus palabras en silencio, asombrada por el calificativo de muchacha sensual. ¿Así la veía? No podía creerlo. No, después de la desfavorable comparación que se había hecho con Minako esa tarde.

—Vamonos —dijo—. Te llevaré a tu casa, no hay más que hablar. Llámame cuando regreses. Hasta entonces somos libres, ¿de acuerdo? «Quieres decir que tú lo eres», pensó Sere, pero no lo dijo y a pesar de que tenía una sensación nerviosa en su estómago, cuando la dejó en su casa, no pudo esperar a examinar su imagen en el espejo, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba su sensualidad.

Sere nunca había estado en Alasya, pero la conocía por las descripciones de Minako. Se hallaba localizada en una península al sur de Atenas, en un montículo cubierto de pinos que dominaban las aguas verdosas del Egeo. Los padres de Zafiro vivían en Atenas y Sere recordaba vagamente el rostro moreno de Armando Chiba y los rasgos aristocráticos de su esposa. Habían asistido a la boda en Londres, con evidente recelo, y habían insistido en una ceremonia más ortodoxa a su regreso a Grecia. Los hermanos de Zafiro, era el segundo de una familia de ocho, no habían asistido a la boda, excepto el mayor, Darien, que fue el padrino y dos de sus hermanas menores que acompañaron a sus padres.

El avión aterrizó en Atenas un poco después de las cuatro de la tarde, y a pesar del calor de Londres en el mes de julio, no estaba preparada para la sofocante temperatura que sintió al salir del avión. Era como un invisible velo que la envolvía mareándola y entonces comprendió por qué era tan deseable una casa en la playa.

Se alegró de haber seguido el consejo de su madre y haberse puesto un vestido de algodón en lugar de pantalones.

En ese momento le vio. Un hombre alto, con un traje de seda gris, estaba de pie al lado de una columna y la observaba. Parecía griego, aunque más alto y delgado que la mayoría de los hombres a su alrededor; su cabello negro era abundante y liso y sus ojos, de largas pestañas, eran igualmente oscuros. Sin duda, era muy atractivo. Sere miró con ansiedad en torno suyo, esperando que Zafiro no estuviera lejos de allí; se sentía nerviosa y asustada en un país extraño.

Comenzó a buscar el pasaporte en la cartera, y comprobó que todo estaba en orden. Zafiro había dicho que iría a esperar a Minako en el aeropuerto, no tenía motivo para sentirse inquieta. Supuso que el hombre que estaba de pie tenía algún motivo para venir al aeropuerto y no la intención de molestar a una turista.

— ¡Disculpe!

Trató de no mirar al hombre, así que no se percató de que la fila avanzaba. La profunda voz masculina que se dirigió a ella, la hizo levantar los ojos hacia él y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que le bloqueaba el camino.

—Si no le molesta... —comenzó a decir ella, sin preocuparle si la entendía o no, y en tono alto para lograr la seguridad que le ofrecía el oficial de inmigración.

—Creo que la conozco —insistió él—. ¿Es usted Serenity Tsukino, la hermana de Minako? —frunció el ceño y ella le miró desconcertada-. Pero dígame, ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿Dónde está Minako? ¿Viene ella con usted?

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella. No era Zafiro y era evidente que tampoco Armando Chiba, no obstante, había un parecido.

—¿No me recuerda? —preguntó a pesar de que parecía reacio a presentarse—. Soy Darien Chiba, el hermano de Zafiro. Ahora, ¿puede decirme dónde está Minako?

Sere se humedeció los labios. ¡Darien Chiba! Por supuesto, el padrino de boda de Zafiro. No hubiera podido reconocerlo, y no obstante él sí la identificó.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Él le hablaba de nuevo, pedía una respuesta; Sere miró por encima de él al oficial de inmigración que esperaba, pues la fila ya se había terminado. Sin duda, el nombre de Chiba le había permitido a este hombre moverse con libertad en un área restringida.

—¿Podría pasar a inmigración antes? —preguntó.

—Primero dígame dónde está Minako —insistió y ella se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa.

—No está aquí —declaró turbada.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Darien y, al notar la mirada del oficial, le ordenó—: Adelante. Muestre su identificación. La esperaré en la aduana.

Un poco nerviosa aún, Sere hizo lo que le pedía, alarmada por la obediencia con que se sometió a sus deseos. ¿Era esto lo que Minako quería decir cuando le comentó que los griegos eran diferentes a los ingleses? No podía imaginar a un desconocido portarse tan arrogante con alguien. Todo se sumaba al nerviosismo que la poseía desde que le vio, hasta este momento en que supo que esperaba a Minako. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo atrevida que había sido al acceder a venir a Grecia.

Él la esperaba a un lado de las maletas, donde aparentemente había arreglado todo. Había otro hombre con él, y su corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que podría ser otro hermano que venía a censurarla, pero el uniforme que llevaba la tranquilizó. Era un chófer, y esperó que fuera el de Zafiro y que terminara el interrogatorio de Darien Chiba.

—Venga.

Sere se vio obligada a acompañar al hermano de Zafiro. El chofer se llevó las maletas y entonces Darien esperó a que ella subiera.

—Zafiro... —comenzó a decir Sere, pero Darien le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y ella se vio obligada a obedecerle una vez más.

La limousine tenía aire acondicionado y Sere, después del calor sofocante de afuera, no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio. Hasta que el chófer no arrancó, ella no se dio cuenta de que no le había pedido identificación, y sus labios se abrieron con ansiedad por su falta de precaución.

Pero al mismo tiempo que se volvía hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, él habló, dejándola atónita.

—Ahora ¿me va a decir cuándo piensa venir Minako? —preguntó con voz autoritaria—. ¿O es tan inconsciente que ni la noticia de la enfermedad de su esposo es suficiente para hacerla regresar a su hogar?

**QUE TAL CON LA HERMANITA QUE TIENE SERE QUE PREFIERE LA FAMA QUE A SU FAMILIA QUE ONDA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

Sere lo miró incrédula durante un momento, después de que terminó de hablar, y luego bajó la vista hacia la mano que aprisionaba su cartera. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¡Zafiro estaba enfermo y Minako lo sabía!

—Ahora me dirá que no sabía nada. ¿No es verdad? —dijo con desdén, mientras se movía en el asiento—. No se moleste, no la voy a creer.

— ¡Pero es cierto! —le miró, sintiéndose obligada a defenderse—. Yo no lo sabía —hizo una pausa—. ¿Minako lo sabe?

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que lo sabe! —repitió con aspereza—. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a haberla enviado a usted?

—Creí que venía a cuidar a Mamoru durante unas semanas —replicó, turbada por la evidente hostilidad del griego—. Minako no me lo dijo —titubeó—. Pero si no me necesitan, ¿por qué no me lleva de regreso al aeropuerto? Creo que hay un vuelo...

—¡Un momento! —el tono era menos agresivo y ella le observó con aprensión—. ¿Espera que yo le crea que no sabía nada de la operación de Zafiro? ¿Qué Minako sólo le informó de que necesitaba una niñera para Mamoru?

—Es la verdad, la crea o no —afirmó ella.

Él masculló una palabra en su idioma, y por el tono, ella presintió que no era nada agradable. Darien apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento unos segundos, luego se enderezó y dijo:

—Poli Kala. Yo la creo, pero eso no soluciona el problema.

Sere quería saberlo todo de una vez.

—¿Qué le sucede a Zafiro? —preguntó con impaciencia—. Seguramente Minako no creyó que fuera nada serio.

—¿No? ¿Acaso no lo son todas las enfermedades del corazón? —hizo un gesto de disgusto.

- ¿Zafiro está enfermo del corazón? —preguntó—. No sé qué decir.

Darien observó su rostro sorprendido por un momento, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, y luego le explicó:

—Zafiro tuvo fiebre reumática cuando era niño —dijo sin expresión—. Recientemente descubrieron que las válvulas del corazón no le funcionaban con normalidad, así que decidieron operarle.

—¿Y... y Mamoru? —inquirió, preocupada.

Darien encogió los hombros.

—Mamoru se encuentra bien. Ha estado con mis padres mientras Zafiro estaba en el hospital —suspiró—. Ahora que había salido de allí, esperaba que Minako viniera a acompañarle a casa.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Sere, consternada.

No podía sentirse peor. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho esto Minako? ¿No le preocupaba él? ¿No sintió la obligación de visitarle mientras estuvo en el hospital? No había duda de que Darien se sorprendió de verla en el aeropuerto. Y ahora temía la reacción de sus padres cuando la recibieran.

Volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla. Habían recorrido los doce kilómetros entre el aeropuerto y la ciudad, y subían ya por las estrechas calles que formaban los suburbios. Sucios hoteles, tiendas y cafés de segunda categoría, daban paso al corazón de la ciudad moderna, donde calles bordeadas de árboles, repletas de sillas y mesas de cafés al aire libre, se alineaban con edificios de mármol.

Sere se asustó cuando Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y golpeó suavemente la pared de cristal que servía de separación. El chófer la abrió un poco e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en griego. Después de dirigirle una mirada a Sere, el chófer salió de la avenida principal y entró en una zona residencial poblada de árboles que daban sombra a las aceras por donde caminaban algunas madres con sus hijos pequeños. Más arriba, se veían los altos edificios de cristal cuya arquitectura se había impuesto en todas las capitales del mundo.

El chófer detuvo el Mercedes en la entrada de uno de ellos, pero cuando Sere hizo intento de salir, la mano de Darien la detuvo.

—Aquí no viven mis padres —le explicó y luego prosiguió—. Creo que será mejor que hable con mis padres, después de hacerlo con mi hermano, antes de que la reciban. ¿Entiende? Esta es. ¿cómo la llaman ustedes?, una situación delicada.

- Lo entiendo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Pero no cree que seria mejor que regresara a Inglaterra?

- ¡No! —exclamó él con vehemencia—.

¿Cuántos años tendría?, se preguntó ella. ¿Treinta y cinco, treinta y seis? Casado, no cabía duda, a juzgar por los anillos que llevaba. Al contemplarlo, se dijo en silencio que era un hombre muy varonil, más fuerte que Seiya, o cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido.

—Permanecerá aquí —le dijo al señalarle el edificio—. Allí tengo mi apartamento. ¡Oh, no se preocupe! —la tranquilizó—. Mi ama de llaves, madame Zirconia, la atenderá hasta mi regreso. Sere le miró dudando.

—¿Hay algún problema? Quiero decir, si Mamoru me necesita...

—Claro que la necesita —se apresuró a decir Darien—. Mis padres son demasiado mayores para cuidar a un niño de seis años. Y si Minako no tiene intención de asumir sus responsabilidades, puede que usted sea la indicada para llevarlas a cabo.

El chófer, que había estado esperando pacientemente afuera, respondió a una seña de Darien y abrió la puerta. Ayudó a Sere a bajar del coche, luego esperó a que saliera su jefe, observándolo todo con mirada enigmática. Sere se preguntaba qué estaría pensando. Si no entendía inglés, no sabía quién era ella ni qué hacía allí. ¿Y qué interpretación daría a su visita al apartamento de Darien?

El equipaje se quedaría en el coche. Darien le indicó a Sere que le siguiera.

Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Sere notaba su cercanía, la musculatura de su cuerpo que no conseguía ocultar su traje gris oscuro, y todo su aspecto que denotaba fuerza y autoridad. No era como Zafiro. Él era un hombre pequeño, agradable y con menos personalidad. Era curioso cómo podía cambiar la opinión de uno, pensó. A los once años, Darien había sido un extraño más en la boda de su hermana; siete años después, ella lo veía con ojos de mujer.

Al salir al pasillo, vio en las puertas el nombre de Chiba. Él abrió una de ellas y la invitó a entrar.

Una sensación de luz y espacio la invadió para dar paso enseguida al asombro.

Podía ver la Acrópolis, las columnas blancas del Partenón que se alzaban sobre la ciudad. Visto desde allí, parecía un mágico cuento de hadas. Se acercó a la ventana como atraída por un imán, sin percatarse de que Darien la había dejado sola para ir en busca del ama de llaves.

Cuando miró a su alrededor se quedó sorprendida. No podía imaginarse el refinado lujo del apartamento.

La habitación era muy amplia, el piso estaba adornado con mosaicos dorados y alfombras de Bokhara. Una lámpara de cobre colgaba sobre un sofá de terciopelo con brillantes cojines, y en la pared había empotrado un anaquel con libros, el equipo de música y la televisión. El ambiente era acogedor y denotaba prosperidad y opulencia.

La puerta se abrió y entró Darien acompañado por una mujer rolliza, vestida de negro, que miró a Sere con suspicacia.

—Ella es madame Zirconia —la presentó él brevemente. Sus ojos oscuros resultaban casi descarados, pensó Sere—. Apo dho i Thes-pinis Tsukino, Kiria.

—Hero Ploi Thespinis —murmuró madame Zirconia cortésmente, y luego se volvió hacia él; era evidente que le preguntaba algo relacionado con la presencia de Sere en la casa.

—Mía stighmi —respondió Darien, antes de continuar en inglés—. La señora desea saber si desea tomar algo. Yo siento tener que dejarla, procuraré no tardar.

—Tomaré un poco de café —se aventuró a decir Sere, sin querer reconocer que se sentía muy nerviosa para comer algo y añadió—: ¿Está seguro de que puedo permanecer aquí? Su esposa...

—No tengo esposa, señorita Tsukino —le informó con una mirada extraña—. Fere ligho Kafe, Kiria —dijo a madame Zirconia—. Herete, Thespinis. ¡Sto espanidhim!

Se alejo sonriendo vagamente, y luego de indicarle que se sentara, madame Zirconia la dejó también. Era desalentador quedarse tan sola. Minako era la culpable, pensó molesta. La había enviado allí, a un ambiente hostil, donde la ignoraban. La tentación de ponerse en pie y escapar de aquel lujoso confinamiento era muy fuerte.

El regreso de madame Zirconia, con el servicio del café, la calmó.

—¿Krema, Thespinis? —sugirió—. ¿Zaharí?

—No, nada, gracias —contestó Sere, y movió la mano haciendo un gesto negativo.

La mujer se levantó y salió de la habitación.

El café era fuerte y aromático. Después de probarlo, Sere le echó azúcar para suavizar el sabor amargo; mientras lo movía con la cuchara de plata, admiró la vajilla de porcelana china.

El pensar en Darien la inquietaba. Se dirigió hacia la ventana. No sabía por qué, pero no quería permitir que él ocupara su pensamiento, y lo único que podía suponer era que su actitud hacia ella le había despertado unos sentimientos confusos. Minako tenía razón en una cosa: los griegos eran diferentes a los ingleses, y Sere no estaba aún segura de si ello le agradaba.

Se preguntaba qué diría en realidad la carta de Zafiro a Minako. Dudó que su madre supiera que Zafiro estaba en el hospital. La señora Tsukino podría disculparla en algunas cosas, pero si hubiera sospechado que Zafiro estaba enfermo, seguro que habría insistido en que Minako regresara a su lado.

Sere estaba demasiado desconcertada para analizar sus sentimientos. Cuidar a Mamoru era una cosa, pero cuidar también a su padre era algo muy diferente. Por otra parte, Zafiro no la deseaba allí, era a Minako a quien quería.

El tiempo pasó con lentitud, o quizá era que Sere estaba pendiente del reloj.

Pronto serían las seis en punto. Al cabo de quince minutos, el teléfono sonó y Sere se estremeció, mientras madame Zirconia acudía a contestar.

Sería Darien que la llamaba para explicarle sin ambages que Zafiro y sus padres no deseaban verla. Pero madame Zirconia apenas la miró, hablaba con evidente animación y se podía decir por el tono que, quien fuera, lamentaba la ausencia de

Darien. Cuando colgó el auricular, miró a Sere amablemente.

— Thespinis Rei —dijo como si significara algo para Sere, y ésta forzó una sonrisa aunque no sabía quién era Thespinis Rei.

Al quedarse sola, reflexionó sobre lo que madame Zirconia dijo. Era un nombre de mujer, por supuesto. Pero, ¿quién sería? No era su esposa, ya que dijo que no tenía; su hermana quizá, o su novia.

El sonido de una llave en la cerradura la hizo volverse. Aun a la tenue luz reconoció la figura de Darien.

—Siento la tardanza —se disculpó éste mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta dejando ver la línea del chaleco—. Pero hubo cosas que discutir, como puede imaginarse. Arreglos que hacer.

- ¿Arreglos? —repitió Sere con curiosidad mientras jugaba con la fina cadena de oro que rodeaba su cuello y que era la única alhaja que llevaba—. ¿Quiere decir que me quedo en Grecia?

Antes de que contestara, madame Zirconia apareció ansiosa por darle el recado.

Sere escuchó mencionar el nombre de Rei, varias veces en la conversación, pero como no entendía, permaneció en silencio con la sensación de que su presencia sobraba.

Sin embargo, Darien interrumpió a la mujer y después de darle algunas instrucciones, ella desapareció, y Sere esperó.

—Así que —Darien exhaló un suspiro—, ahora podemos continuar. Y sí, usted permanecerá en Grecia.

Sere sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas y se apartó de la ventana, sentándose en uno de los sofás. Se había hecho a la idea de que regresaría a Londres, y ahora que sabía que no era así, sentía una rara sensación.

—Su hermano... —comenzó a decir—, ¿qué dijo...?

Darien encogió los hombros, y luego se sentó a su lado.

—Zafiro desea verla. Le he explicado que usted no tiene culpa alguna por el comportamiento de su hermana —los labios se tensaron—. Y ha accedido a que cuide a Mamoru, como es su intención.

—¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir, ¿permaneceré en Alasya con Zafiro? —lo miró aturdida.

— Por desgracia, eso no será posible.

—¿Por qué? —Sere estaba confundida.

—Usted es una joven soltera —declaró Darien con brusquedad—. Aunque Zafiro esté enfermo, sigue siendo un hombre y en Alasya, usted estaría sin nadie que la acompañara, excepto él.

— ¡Oh! —palideció—. ¿Y eso importa?

—Se han hecho arreglos —dijo Darien y Sere comprendió quién fue el responsable de ellos—. Zafiro ha estado muy enfermo, necesita tiempo para reponerse. Continuará su convalecencia en Monastiros.

—¿Monastiros? —Sere lo miró sin comprender—. ¿Dónde está eso?

Darien se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y se deshizo el nudo de la corbata. Parecía más relajado, pero Sere estaba impaciente por saber cuáles eran sus planes sobre ella.

- Monastiros es una isla, Thespinis -dijo, y su mirada se agudizó- Pertenece a la familia. Usted y Mamoru estarán muy bien allí y Zafiro tendrá todos los cuidados que necesita. Mi tía, Carmesait Chiba, se encargará del asunto y la acompañará mientras usted permanezca allí.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir a Alasya. Si su tía va a conseguir a alguien...? —preguntó.

- Irán a Monastiros —declaró—. Está decidido —dijo, acariciando su barbilla—. Y ahora, discúlpeme mientras me cambio de ropa. Mis padres nos esperan a cenar.

Sere se puso de pie y quedó muy cerca de él.

—No puedo ir a cenar vestida así —balbuceó y señaló su sencillo vestido de algodón. La mirada de él la estudió de pies a cabeza.

Nunca había prestado tanta atención a su aspecto, pensó turbada. No obstante, el examen de él la molestó.

—Sus maletas están abajo —dijo él por fin, y movió los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia—. Le diré a Spiro que las suba.

La frialdad de su tono hizo que Sere se avergonzara de su molesta apariencia. Estaba muy sensible, se dijo a sí misma, con impaciencia. No tenía motivo para molestarse. Después de todo, estaban emparentados, él como hermano de Zafiro, y ella como hermana de Minako, pero de todas formas ningún hombre la había mirado así, y se sentía desconcertada.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y mientras él se alejaba para llamar al chófer, intentó arreglarse un poco.

Madame Zirconia reapareció, y por orden de Darien le mostró a Sere la habitación que la habían destinado. Si la señora tenía alguna duda sobre su presencia en el apartamento, lo ocultaba bien.

Cuando se quedó sola, Sere observó lo que la rodeaba con interés. Así que esto era lo que Minako abandonaba. Pasó los dedos por la fina madera pulida de los muebles, pensando que el lujo era una parte agradable de la vida.

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla verde, ya habían llevado las maletas a su habitación. Abrió la más grande y estudió el contenido con evidente indecisión.

Como esperaba permanecer en Alasya, lejos de la ciudad, había traído ropa muy informal. Con lo que tenía no podía visitar la residencia Chiba; lo único apropiado era un traje de terciopelo color ámbar. Se lo ponía con una blusa color crema de anchas mangas con puño de encaje. Sere siempre pensó que era un atuendo elegante.

El color ámbar combinaba con sus ojos, de un color celeste claro y los pantalones entallados acentuaban lo armónico de su figura. De todas maneras, sospechaba que madame Chiba no lo aprobaría, y observó las curvas de sus caderas. ¿Tendría razón Minako? ¿Usaba la ropa muy ajustada? ¿Comía más de lo debido? Suspiró, irritada. Bueno, Minako era la causante de su presencia allí y si ella no les parecía apropiada, que viniera ella a sustituirla.

Observó la suave caída de su cabello dorado, sin satisfacción. ¿Lo trenzaría, lo recogería en un moño, o lo dejaría suelto? Lo primero acentuaría su juventud y en realidad no tenía tiempo de hacerse un peinado muy complicado. Se encogió de hombros, y se lo recogió a la altura de la nuca.

¿Dónde dormiría esa noche?, se preguntó, desaprobando su aspecto con un gesto indiferente. La idea de permanecer con los suegros de Minako no le atraía, pero dudó que le ofrecieran otra alternativa. No era conveniente que se quedara en Alasya con Zafiro, era obvio que tampoco lo sería dormir en el apartamento de Darien.

Cuando entró en la sala, Darien ya la esperaba. Su figura parecía más imponente con el traje negro que vestía. Estaba sirviéndose algo de beber de una variada colección de botellas en una mesa de madera, pero se puso en pie al oírla entrar.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? —preguntó, mostrándole el vaso, pero Sere negó con la cabeza.

Tratando de disimular que le observaba, Sere paseó la mirada por la habitación.

Afuera ya había oscurecido, y las luces de Atenas atrajeron su atención. Maquinalmente se acercó a la ventana, admirando una vez más el Partenón y pensó que nunca había visto nada tan magnífico como las blancas columnas que se elevaban hacia la oscuridad aterciopelada del cielo.

— ¿Lo encuentra interesante?

No había notado que Darien estaba a su lado hasta que habló, y lo miró con aire fascinado todavía.

- Es maravilloso! —exclamó con la voz ahogada por la emoción.

La mirada de Darien le pareció enigmática ante el halago.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, Serenity? —preguntó y al llamarla por su nombre por primera vez, ella se sonrojó.

—Dieciocho —contestó rápidamente y volvió el rostro para escapar del escrutinio—. Pero, por favor, llámeme Sere, como todos.

Darien encogió los hombros. Había dejado el vaso en el sitio que ocupaba, y a pesar de que Sere esperaba que le sugiriera que era la hora de irse, él no se movió.

Permaneció observándola.

—¿No le importa pasar estas semanas en Grecia? —preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me importa —confesó—. Por lo menos... bueno —modificó la respuesta—, era lo único que podía hacer.

—Creo que no es como Minako. A ella no la imagino, a los dieciocho años, cuidando a su sobrino.

— ¡Oh! —Sere sonrió—. No soy tan altruista. ¡Quien no desearía disfrutar unas semanas en este clima! —hizo un gesto de indiferencia—. Ahora soy la holgazana de la familia. Puede preguntarle a mamá o a Minako y se lo confirmarán. Me gusta descansar, tomar el sol, nadar y leer.

—¿Va a la escuela todavía? —le preguntó.

—No —advirtió la intención de él—. He acabado hace unas semanas y en octubre iré a la universidad.

—Discúlpeme, Thespinis —dijo en tono conciliador—. No era mi intención burlarme.

—No me ha molestado. Pero bueno, ya no soy una niña.

Darien no respondió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Debemos irnos —sugirió—. Tenemos que detenernos un momento antes de llegar a la casa de mis padres y no deseo llegar tarde.

—¿Vamos a dejar las maletas? —preguntó y se sonrojó—. Quiero decir, ¿no voy a regresar? —titubeó—. ¿O sí?

—Ya se ha arreglado todo, permanecerá aquí esta noche —declaró Darien bruscamente—. Mi hermana Hotaru vendrá con nosotros y la acompañará durante el tiempo que se quede aquí.

—¿El tiempo que me quede aquí? —repitió Sere mientras lo seguía al pasillo y Darien cerraba la puerta al salir.

- Se tardarán unos días en reorganizar los planes de mi hermano—le dijo Darien mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor—. Pero estoy seguro de que no le desagradará permanecer unos días en Atenas.

—Por supuesto que no —pero Sere estaba un poco molesta al pensar que tendría que seguir viendo a Darien Chiba.

**wow que conservador resulto ser Darien...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

Spiro se hallaba en la limousine y Sere se sentó en el asiento de atrás con desgana. El aire nocturno era suave, caliente, y perfumado por las flores que crecían en los jardines cercanos al edificio.

Darien le dio instrucciones al chófer, y luego se sentó al lado de Sere. Como él no hizo intento de hablarle, y consciente de lo impulsivo de su respuesta anterior, ella pretendió entablar conversación.

—¿Conoceré otros familiares suyos esta noche, Darien? —preguntó llamándole por su nombre deliberadamente—. Aparte de sus padres, por supuesto —añadió y le miró desafiante. Después de todo, eran parientes, se dijo, y no tenía ninguna intención de subrayar su juventud llamándole, al dirigirse a él, señor o Kirie Chiba. Hubo un silencio y luego dijo:

—Mis dos hermanas pequeñas no están casadas y viven con mis padres. Estarán presentes esta noche, según creo, y Zafiro estará allí, por supuesto, ya se lo imaginará.

Ella no lo sabía, pero reconoció que era lógico. Se preguntó si vería a Mamoru, pero pensó que quizá estaría acostado. Dudó de que la reconociera. Aparte de una visita con sus padres a Londres cuando tenía tres años, el único contacto con su sobrino había sido a través de las tarjetas de Navidad y cumpleaños y algunas fotografías del niño que ocasionalmente enviaba Minako.

Pensaba en esto, cuando el automóvil empezó a disminuir la velocidad y pudo ver por la ventanilla que se aproximaban a una zona con casas altas y blancas.

Evidentemente era un lugar residencial, muchas de las casas eran lujosísimas y la limousine se detuvo al pie de una escalera que daba acceso a una puerta negra.

— Un momento —dijo Darien y, sin esperar al chófer, salió del automóvil. En el momento en que lo hacía, se abrió la puerta y apareció una muchacha. Era alta y delgada, su vestido se ondulaba en las rodillas y el cabello largo y negro le daba un aire elegante. Resultaba muy atractiva al estilo griego y Sere la observó con cierta envidia. Enseguida supo que era Rei.

Darien acompañó a la joven al automóvil; ella, sonriente, se sentó al lado de Sere. Tendría unos veintiuno o veintidós años y sus modales eran tímidos. Sere le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Rei, deseo que conozcas a la cuñada de Zafiro, Serenity —manifestó Darien—. Ella va a cuidar a Mamoru hasta que su madre se sienta capaz de cumplir sus obligaciones.

—Oh, pero... —Sere abrió la boca para protestar, ése no era el arreglo, pero Rei se anticipó.

—Mucho gusto, Serenity —saludó con cortesía—. Darien me ha hablado de lo amable que ha sido al aceptar venir aquí. Espero que disfrute su estancia en nuestro país.

—Estoy segura de que así será —Sere estrechó la mano de Rei y procuró poner un poco de entusiasmo en su voz.

Rei rodeó sus piernas con sus manos y Sere pudo ver el rubí de exquisito diseño, rodeado de diamantes, que adornaba el tercer dedo de la mano izquierda.

¿Anillo de compromiso?

Su presencia no permitió que Sere preguntara más. No podía preguntar a Darien sobre su relación con la muchacha, y por otro lado, él parecía complacido conversando con ella en su propio idioma.

Más tarde, sin embargo, Rei se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Cómo está Minako? —preguntó, aclarando a continuación—. Nos conocimos el año pasado en la boda de Haruka. ¿Conoce a Haruka, Serenity? Es el hermano menor de Darien.

—Creo que no. Y llámeme Sere. ¡Serenity es demasiado!

—¿Qué dice? —Rei parecía confundida y Darien explicó:

—Ella quiere decir que resulta largo y muy formal y desea que la llames Sere.

Rei encogió un poco los hombros.

—Oh, ya veo, Poli kala. ¿Está enferma su hermana? ¿Es por eso por lo que la ha enviado en su lugar?

Sere notaba la mirada de Darien y pensó que su respuesta parecía interesarle a él; aunque Sere esperaba dar las explicaciones al propio Zafiro, de alguna manera se sintió obligada a comentar:

—No, ella está bien —trató de que su tono resultara maternal—. Seguramente Zafiro debe haberle dicho que Minako es actriz o que lo fue antes de casarse.

—Tenía entendido que la carrera artística de Minako había fracasado unos meses antes de casarse —interrumpió Darien.

—Bueno, decayó un poco —concedió—, pero no fracasó. Y cuando su agente supo que vivía otra vez en Londres...

—Querrá decir cuando se «quedó» en Londres —puntualizó Darien con dureza y Sere se sonrojó.

—Está bien —aceptó—. De todas maneras, él le ofreció un papel que ella siempre había deseado.

—¿Quiere decir que le hizo una oferta que no fue capaz de rehusar? —preguntó Darien despectivo y Sere suspiró.

—Supongo.

—¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho antes?

—Lo iba a hacer. Pero luego cuando me dijo que Zafiro estaba enfermo.

—... ¡Sintió vergüenza!

—¡Me horroricé! —comentó con indignación—. Es cierto —añadió y se encontró con la mirada incrédula de él, visible aún a la suave luz de la calle—. Sinceramente, mamá y yo no lo sabíamos.

—Ya le he dicho que le creía —respondió Darien—. Pero me parece que es mejor que no le comente nada a Zafiro.

—¿No decirle...? —empezó Sere inquieta.

—Correcto —Darien contemplaba el tráfico a través del cristal—. Ha sufrido muchos golpes hoy. Su llegada en lugar de Minako ha sido una gran decepción, como puede imaginar. Si además le dice usted que no conocía su estado...

—Sí, ya entiendo —asintió Sere, inclinando la cabeza. — ¡Pobre Zafiro! —Sere, que casi había olvidado la presencia de Rei, se sobresaltó cuando la joven griega habló en tono apesadumbrado

—Nunca debió casarse...

Rei se detuvo, pero no antes de que Sere se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba decir, y aunque miró a Darien con cierta turbación, presintió que Rei lo había dicho con la intención de que ella entendiera.

- Estoy de acuerdo —convino Sere con claridad y observó a la joven griega con fría arrogancia—. Pero están casados y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Y por otro lado, hay que tener en cuenta a Mamoru.

Rei parecía un poco desconcertada por la sinceridad de la joven y Sere se felicitó por ello.

La casa de la familia Chiba estaba situada en la avenida Syntagnia, una de las zonas más elegantes de la ciudad. A pesar de que la mayoría de las casas antiguas, ocupadas por las familias más adineradas de Atenas, habían dado paso a modernos edificios de apartamentos, la avenida Syntagnia aún mantenía su tradición y las casas permanecían iguales. La residencia estaba situada en una de las laderas del norte de la ciudad y Sere quedó impresionada cuando se aproximaron a las verjas de hierro que se abrían electrónicamente para permitir la entrada. Minako le había hablado un poco de sus suegros, su fortuna, influencia, poder y posesiones, pero nunca se había imaginado aquella mansión suntuosa de arquitectura clásica y elegantes columnas dóricas.

Mientras seguía a Rei fuera del automóvil, le llegó un aroma a magnolias, y pronto descubrió su procedencia. El jardín estaba lleno de aquellos arbustos y su perfume inundaba el calor de la noche.

Una puerta de madera se había abierto, y un sirviente vestido de blanco les esperaba.

Más allá de la puerta, había un corredor de mármol, con grandes jarrones de flores. Las paredes estaban adornadas con tapices multicolores. Una escalera labrada daba acceso al piso superior, alumbrado por bellas lámparas de bronce; había otras en los alféizares de las ventanas, que alumbraban los bellísimos iconos.

Darien y Rei se alejaron, pero mientras Sere miraba a su alrededor, vio a una joven que la observaba. Era pequeña y rolliza, con cabello rizado y negro y ojos expresivos que centellearon cuando la vio.

— ¡Serenity! —exclamó, mientras se acercaban; Sere no era de su edad—. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Hotaru. Fui a Inglaterra cuando Zafiro y Minako se casaron.

— ¡Hotaru! Por supuesto —en realidad, Sere recordaba poco a las niñas que asistieron a la boda, pero le alegró saber que Hotaru sí la había reconocido y sonrió a la hermana de Darien con simpatía.

Antes de que continuaran hablando, vio a la familia caminar hacia ellas. Los suegros de su hermana y Zafiro en una silla de ruedas, acompañados por Darien y Rei.

Enseguida se puso a la defensiva, aun con Hotaru a su lado. Los padres de Zafiro no parecían muy complacidos de verla y aun Zafiro no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para saludarla.

—Hola —dijo ella, tomando la iniciativa y le estrechó la mano a su cuñado, con afecto. Luego se inclinó y le besó la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó—. Lamento lo de tu enfermedad.

El pálido rostro de Zafiro se animó con una sonrisa. Sere sospechó que en esos días reía poco e inconscientemente, sintió compasión por él. Estaba delgado, casi en los huesos, y parecía encogido en la silla.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Sere —dijo con firmeza y ella se alegró de que al menos un miembro de la familia Chiba la llamara por su nombre familiar.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo ella y miró a Darien—. Espero ver pronto a Mamoru. ¿Está aquí?

—Muy pronto lo verás —declaró el padre de Zafiro con tono un poco áspero, mientras se acercaba con su esposa para saludarla—. Así que la pequeña Serenity creció, ¿eh? Bienvenida a casa. Mamoru estará encantado de verla.

Madame Chiba parecía menos entusiasmada.

—Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje, Serenity —habló con un acento inglés afectado y miró su pantalón con desagrado. Ella, lo mismo que Rei y Hotaru, usaban vestidos—. Espero que su madre esté bien. Rara vez mantenemos correspondencia en estas circunstancias.

Sere sonrió, correspondiendo cortésmente al saludo de su anfitriona, consciente de que lo que en realidad deseaban preguntar era dónde estaba Minako y por qué no había venido.

Pero se impuso la discreción y la señora Chiba, que había llevado la silla de Zafiro hasta la sala, tomó la iniciativa señalando el camino por un pasillo alfombrado.

—Mamoru está acostado —le confió Hotaru en voz baja—. No es bueno despertarlo ahora. Él está, ¿cómo diría? ¿Decepcionado?

—¿Así se siente? —preguntó Sere, comprendiendo que al igual que todos, Mamoru esperaba a su madre.

- Sí —afirmó Hotaru con vigor—. Además, desde que Minako se fue, tiene pesadillas.

- Hablas demasiado, Hotaru —le advirtió su madre al escuchar la conversación y la miró con reprobación—. Mamoru es como cualquier otro niño. Tiene mucha imaginación —se detuvo—. Pero naturalmente, no deseamos molestarle esta noche.

Hotaru hizo una mueca indiferente cuando la madre dio la vuelta.

—Mamá deseaba decirle a Mamoru que su madre no había venido —susurró a Sere—. Pero Darien no se lo permitió.

La respuesta de Sere a esta inesperada confianza fue interrumpida por la entrada en un largo e imponente salón. Sere supuso que era un salón de recepción. El techo era alto, estucado en las orillas, las paredes tenían grandes ventanales y de ellos colgaban pesadas cortinas de seda azul turquesa. Había espejos biselados donde se reflejaban las elegantes sillas y mesas de mármol con bellísimos jarrones llenos de lirios y un suelo de madera bellamente pulida. Un pesado aroma llenaba todo el salón, dando al ambiente demasiada seriedad, pero aunque era sin duda lujoso y espectacular, a Sere no le agradó. Pensaba que la habían llevado premeditadamente, para enfrentarse a una especie de juicio familiar.

Una doncella les ofreció bebidas antes de la cena, e imitando a Hotaru, Sere tomó una copa llena de un líquido dorado y espumoso.

— ¡Champán! ¿No es delicioso? —exclamó Hotaru y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Mientras su madre conversaba animadamente con Rei, Zafiro se dirigió hacia Sere. Intercambió una sonrisa con Hotaru, que la acompañaba, y luego, cuando ésta se disculpó y se reunió con su padre y Darien, le sugirió a Sere que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Ya supondrás por qué deseo hablar contigo —manifestó en voz baja—. Darien no sabe en realidad por qué no vino Minako. Quiero saber la verdad. ¿Desea el divorcio?

— ¡No! —Sere dijo la impulsiva negación en voz alta y se abochornó cuando los demás la miraron—. No —repitió, bajando la voz—. Créeme, Zafiro, ésa es la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no está aquí? —preguntó con ojos brillantes y expresión ansiosa—. Conoce la situación y sabe que no puedo ir a Londres en este momento.

—Zafiro, ella tiene un buen papel en una obra y dice que es su gran oportunidad —suspiró, sin saber qué añadir.

—Le importa eso más que nosotros —declaró con amargura.

—No creo que eso sea cierto —se atrevió a decir, poco convencida—. Es que... ella necesita estímulos. Pero los necesita a ustedes también. A su manera.

—Quieres decir como algo seguro, donde recurrir en caso de que el triunfo, que tanto anhela, no llegue —su boca se endureció.

—No, no es eso —trató de ser convincente—. Zafiro, dale tiempo. Deja que pruebe sola. Puede equivocarse.

—Ya le he dado bastante tiempo —dijo con fuerza—. ¿Cuánto más desea?

Sere se sentía desmoralizada. Lo que Zafiro necesitaba era el apoyo de una esposa y una madre para Mamoru. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta e inconsciente Minako?

—¿Le ha dicho a mi hermano el motivo de la ausencia de su esposa? —preguntó Darien y Sere le miró con cierta confusión.

—Sí —fue Zafiro quien contestó—. Me lo ha dicho, Darien. Parece que debo ser paciente una vez más.

— ¡Paciente! —Darien hizo un gesto expresivo—. Yo no lo sería tanto.

—Pero tú no eres como yo, Darien —afirmó Zafiro con una sonrisa vaga—. Porque todavía ninguna mujer ha conquistado ese corazón cínico que tienes —levantó las manos—. Sospecho que ni Rei.

Darien se encogió de hombros sin responder y dirigió su mirada hacia Sere.

—Mi padre piensa que quizá desee visitar a Mamoru mañana —dijo en tono frío—. ¿Le parece bien, Thespinis, o prefiere ir de excursión?

Sere se humedeció los labios nerviosa.

- Vendré aquí, por supuesto —contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura—. No he venido a Grecia como turista, como usted bien sabe.

- De acuerdo —Darien era indiferente—. Le diré a mi padre su decisión. Yo mismo la traeré, cuando vaya a la oficina.

- No es necesario —comenzó a decir Sere, pero Zafiro la interrumpió

—Sere se queda aquí, ¿no? —preguntó—. No hay necesidad de que se aloje en tu casa.

—Por el contrario —replicó Darien inflexible—. Ya está decidido. Ella y Hotaru dormirán en mi apartamento hasta que partan para Monastiros.

—¿Pero por qué? —suspiró Zafiro y Darien le explicó:

—Hay cuartos preparados para Minako, no para su hermana, Zafiro —recalcó con firmeza—. No es correcto que Serenity se aloje en las habitaciones junto a las tuyas.

—Hay otras —protestó Zafiro.

— ¡Es más fácil de esta manera, créeme! —declaró con energía y Zafiro tuvo que acceder a los arreglos de su hermano.

La cena fue anunciada unos minutos después y esta vez fue Sere quien llevó la silla de Zafiro.

—Por favor, permítame —dijo cuando Darien la iba a llevar, y con un gesto de indiferencia él fue a reunirse con su novia. Por lo menos Sere tenía la seguridad de lo que era.

El comedor era tan impresionante como la sala de recepción. Las paredes estaban decoradas con figuras talladas en madera, la mesa era enorme y en ella parecía haber lugar para más de veinte personas. La otra hija de Chiba, Saori, empezó a conversar con su madre, luego de saludar a Sere, y a juzgar por las miradas que le dirigían de vez en cuando, Sere supuso que su presencia era motivo de comentarios entre las dos.

Lo único que podía pensar Sere era que no aprobaban las atenciones que Zafiro le prodigaba. Su cuñado parecía más relajado durante la cena, y su carácter amable le permitió a ella hablar con naturalidad de sus actividades. Le comentó su interés por las antigüedades, y cómo había logrado su sueño de poder ingresar a Oxford, e hizo que se riera cuando le habló de sus esfuerzos por adelgazar y su pasión por los chocolates. Pero sentía la mirada de Darien. Apenas había tratado a Zafiro antes de esta reunión, pero después de un par de horas en su compañía, comprendió por qué Minako se sintió atraída por él. Era agradable, bueno, simpático, y sintió que a medida que pasaban las horas, su simpatía por él aumentaba.

Cuando terminó la cena, el padre de Zafiro aprovechó para conversar un poco con la invitada.

—Darien me ha dicho que Minako está actuando otra vez —dijo sacando a colación el tema que Sere menos deseaba tocar.

—Su agente le consiguió un excelente papel en una obra —comentó Sere sintiéndose un poco incómoda por su mirada penetrante.

—Y le dejó a usted, ¿cómo se dice? el paquete, ¿no? —preguntó haciendo que la tensión disminuyera un poco por el comentario—. Tranquilícese, Serenity, ¿o es Sere?, oí que Zafiro le llamaba así. No somos tan terribles como piensa.

—Se lo agradezco —Sere movió los hombros desconsolada—. Estoy segura de que si Minako hubiera comprendido...

—Yo creo que lo comprende muy bien —contestó el padre de Zafiro sin ambages—. Pero ya no hablaremos más del asunto. No dudo de que Mamoru encontrará en usted un afecto nuevo que llene el vacío de su madre a la que conoce tan poco.

Era una abierta crítica a la actitud poco maternal de Minako, pero no podía reprochárselo. Su hermana no estaba hecha para la maternidad; para ellos que ¡a conocían bien, su único interés era la fortuna de Zafiro.

Después de la cena, tomaron el café en otro magnífico salón y Sere observó a Darien sentado a un piano que ocupaba una esquina de la habitación. Había tocado con suavidad. Rei sentada a su lado, entonaba una melodía, y tuvo que reconocer que era un buen pianista.

—Darien pudo haber sido un buen músico y asistir al conservatorio de París —manifestó Zafiro sin envidia, mientras su hermano improvisaba sobre un tema de Schubert—. Pero mi padre no se lo hubiera perdonado —suspiró—. No hay lugar para la sensibilidad musical en los negocios.

Sere dudó acerca de que Darien poseyera ese sentimiento. Tenía talento y lo manifestaba casi como un experto, pero eso era todo. Su interpretación carecía de emoción; era excelente, pero mecánica.

En este momento Darien se levantó, se acercó a ella y le dijo que pronto se irían; al verlo, notó que todavía había hostilidad en sus ojos oscuros cuando la miraban.

¿Creería que como hermana de Minako debería ser tratada de la misma manera? ¿O quizá se oponía a su amistad con Zafiro? Cualquiera que fueran sus sentimientos, su tono era amable, y Sere se preguntó si alguna emoción cálida se albergaría alguna vez en él.

—Te veré mañana —dijo Zafiro mientras Sere se ponía de pie para despedirse—. Buenas noches, que descanses.

— Hasta mañana —respondió Sere al inclinarse para besarle la mejilla—. Estoy ansiosa de ver a Mamoru.

Darien se despidió de su hermano, y mientras Sere se despedía de los padres, él fue a hablar con Rei. Los ojos de Sere le siguieron al atravesar el salón y tuvo un sentimiento extraño en su pecho al verle al lado de la muchacha escuchándola con atención. Era como si se diera cuenta de que para Darien ella era poco más que la niña que vio en la boda de su hermano. Eso era normal, pensó. Era un hombre mayor y mundano. Pero Sere deseaba que no se comportara con ella como si fuera un episodio aburrido, que tenía que soportar.

**NO MANCHES POBRE ZAFIRO ENTERARSE DEL POR QUE NO SU MUJER NO FUE A CUIDAR DE EL DEBE SER MUY DURO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

A la mañana siguiente Sere se levantó temprano. Para su sorpresa, durmió bien en la confortable y ancha cama; pensaba que un día tan agitado le impediría descansar bien. Pero el aire y la comida le ayudaron y durmió profundamente.

Al despertar tuvo una sensación de bienestar, que fue disipada por el recuerdo de la razón por la que estaba allí. Pero decidió no permitir que la actitud de Minako le estropeara lo que podría ser un magnífico día. Al levantarse de la cama, se dirigió a la ventana.

El cuarto daba a la parte de atrás del edificio, donde los jardines entre los rascacielos formaban un pequeño parque. A esta hora ya había gente paseando, y podía escuchar el ruido del tráfico en el corazón de la ciudad, no lejos de allí. En el parque había gente, haciendo ejercicio y corriendo.

No sabía si había alguien despierto, y cuando vio que eran las seis y media, no se sorprendió. Después de todo, había refrescado muy tarde la noche anterior, y después de llevar a Sere y Hotaru al apartamento, Darien salió para llevar a Rei a su casa.

Sere se apartó de la ventana y paseó por el cuarto un poco inquieta. Ya hacía calor, y a pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba funcionando, no sentía fresco ni con su pijama de algodón.

Le apetecía una taza de té. La noche anterior, sólo había tomado una copa de champán y un poco de vino con la cena. El café que se sirvió estaba muy fuerte para su gusto. Así que tenía sed, pero incluso el agua fría del grifo salía tibia. Una taza de té dulce y caliente era lo que quería y después de mirar su reloj, decidió preparársela, ya que tenía idea de dónde estaba la cocina, cualquiera podía hervir agua y con toda seguridad encontraría el té.

Al abrir la puerta permaneció un momento en el umbral escuhando. Pero todo estaba en silencio, y, ya decidida, caminó por el pasillo alfombrado hasta la sala.

Las persianas no se habían cerrado la noche anterior y la luz del sol inundaba el cuarto con sus rayos. Se reflejaba en las lámparas de bronce y acentuaba la sensación de color y espacio que había apreciado la tarde anterior. Se acercó a un ventanal; bajo la luz de la mañana, las columnas de la Acrópolis semejaban el escenario de un drama clásico griego; la luz del sol se reflejaba en el mármol como los focos de un escenario vacío.

Riéndose de sus fantasías se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde había entrado madame Zirconia el día. anterior. Un pequeño pasillo llevaba a una puertas giratorias que a su vez daban a una moderna y amplia cocina.

Era tan espaciosa como el resto de la casa, y contaba con todas las comodidades.

Había una especie de panel de control, empotrado en la pared, donde se conectaban los aparatos eléctricos. Había un lavavajillas, un frigorífico, dos estufas, horno de microondas y un asador de barbacoa. Sere se imaginaba la fascinación de su madre si pudiera contemplar tal maravilla.

Observó también las paredes de corcho. La cafetera eléctrica estaba llena y lista para encenderse, y sintiéndose un poco atrevida, la conectó.

Se puso a examinar los recipientes de un armario. Halló varios frascos de café en grano, y encontró también varios tarros de té de diferentes clases. Cogió uno de ellos al azar y estaba sacando una taza, cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta.

«Madame Zirconia», pensó con cierto temor. Dudaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo en que una invitada se preparara su propio té. Permaneció allí un poco avergonzada por sus piernas desnudas en su corto pijama. ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que deseaba, si el ama de llaves ni siquiera hablaba inglés? Con ademán nervioso, se arregló el cabello despeinado, mientras preparaba una excusa.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de pronto, pero no fue madame Zirconia quien entró, sino Darien Chiba, sudoroso y sonrojado, en traje de deporte color verde, ribeteado de rojo en las costuras de las piernas y los brazos.

Sere no supo quién resultó más sorprendido, si ella con el pijama azul y blanco, con el rostro ruborizado, o Darien asombrado por su presencia en la cocina en lugar de madame Zirconia. Él fue a decir algo al entrar en la cocina, pero al verla sólo pudo exclamar:

— ¡Serenity! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Oh. lo siento —se disculpó—. Pensé que no había nadie despierto. Estaba preparándome una taza de café. Sé que no es lo correcto, pero tenía mucha sed.

Darien permanecía en la puerta, indeciso.

—Si deseaba café, debía haber llamado a madame Zirconia —dijo impaciente—. ¿Acostumbra usted andar por la casa medio desnuda? Si es así, permítame decirle que aquí no debe hacerlo.

—No estoy medio desnuda —protestó, aunque sabía que era cierto—. Llevo menos ropa en la playa y nadie me molesta.

—¿Dónde está la señora Zirconia? —dijo ignorando sus palabras.

—No lo sé —Sere encogió los hombros otra vez—. Todavía no se habrá levantado, supongo —hizo una pausa, mientras la cafetera comenzaba a hacer ruido, y ella se volvió invitándole—. ¿Va a tomar un poco de café conmigo, Darien? ¿O tendré que tomarlo sola? —forzó el tono para que pareciera animado, decidida a que no la intimidara como el día anterior—. ¿O es que no suele hacerlo?

—Madame Zirconia estará aquí dentro de cinco minutos, creo que la esperaré —contestó él mirando el reloj.

—¿No cree que yo pueda prepararlo? —preguntó, con sarcasmo, y notó que el cabello de él estaba húmedo—. Oh, ¿está lloviendo? Pensé que hacía una buena mañana.

—Sí lo es —el tono de Darien era duro, y sus ojos, al encontrarse con los de ella no eran muy firmes—. Es que he ido al club, cerca de aquí, para nadar.

— ¡Qué estupendo! —Sere era sincera. No podía pensar en algo más agradable que nadar en una piscina fría—. Pensé que estaba dormido. Como regresó tan tarde anoche...

Darien no respondió, se encogió de hombros y se volvió, mientras bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta, dejando ver su pecho moreno. La vista de su cuerpo musculoso, poco velludo, le produjo una extraña sensación de debilidad y turbación a Sere. ¿Qué le sucedía? Él ni siquiera la miraba.

Con lentitud deliberada Sere se dirigió al armario, de dónde sacó tazas y platos. Insistió.

- ¿Está seguro de que no acepta? He preparado suficiente.

—Muy bien —accedió al fin—. ¿Puede llevarlo a la sala? Voy a por mi bata.

—Está bien —asintió Sere y colocó las tazas en los platos mientras él salía. Ella se frotó las manos nerviosa, lo había hecho cambiar de parecer y a pesar de su resentimiento sintió una extraña emoción.

Cuando llevó la bandeja a la sala, Darien ya se había puesto una bata de seda color vino, atada a la cintura. Hasta que le sirvió el café no se dio cuenta de que él se había puesto la bata para indicarle a ella que hiciera lo mismo. Pero hacía demasiado calor para vestirse, se dijo ella y se resignó a su crítica mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—¿Nada todas las mañanas? —le preguntó para continuar con la conversación, mientras Darien se ponía de pie, mirando por la ventana.

—No siempre —contestó después de un momento.

—¿Por qué no se sienta? —preguntó ella, molesta por el alejamiento—. Me gustaría hablar de Mamoru y de Diana.

—¿Diana? —Darien frunció el ceño—. ¡Oh, sí! Es una lástima que haya tenido que irse de repente. Mamoru se había encariñado con ella.

—Supe que su madre se puso enferma.

—No lo sabía —manifestó, y esto confundió a Sere—. Sabía que se iba a casar. Pero a lo mejor la enfermedad de su madre fue la razón por la que tuvo que marcharse.

Sere se asombró otra vez de la cínica actitud de su hermana. ¿Así que cuántas semanas esperaba Minako que permaneciera en Grecia? ¿Indefinidamente?

—¿Sucede algo? —Darien había seguido su consejo y se sentó en una butaca frente a ella.

- No es nada —murmuró; no quería provocar cualquier hostilidad entre ellos—. Yo... hábleme de Mamoru. ¿Se parece a Zafiro? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo...

—Debió visitarle —manifestó Darien en voz baja—. ¿No la invitaron? —indagó.

—¿Importa eso? —encogió los hombros—. Estoy aquí ahora, y espero pasar algún tiempo con mi sobrino.

—Sí —Darien estudió su perfil cuidadosamente—. Bueno, estoy segura de que a Mamoru le encantará que usted haya venido. Es un niño amigable, un poco hipersensible a veces, pero se hace querer —hizo una pausa—. Nos encargaremos de que lo pase bien. De todas maneras, son sus vacaciones.

—No debe sentirse preocupado por mí —declaró molesta.

—No lo estoy —dijo y mientras él la miraba, se dio cuenta de su desafío.

—¿A qué se dedica? —preguntó ella, tratando de conocerle mejor—. ¿Trabaja en Atenas? ¿Vive aquí todo el tiempo?

—Trabajo en Atenas —explicó él—. Ayudo a mi padre en los negocios pero viajo mucho a Japón y a los Estados Unidos, principalmente.

—Parece interesante —comentó Sere interesada—. Me gusta viajar, aunque hasta ahora nada más he ido a Austria, y aquí, por supuesto.

—¿Austria? —Darien la miró interrogante.

—Fui a esquiar —explicó Sere—. Con la escuela —hizo una mueca—. Fue el año pasado y me torcí un tobillo.

—Lo siento —la mirada de él era cautelosa de nuevo.

—No lo sienta —Sere se rió—. Había un instructor muy atractivo que me llevó en brazos al hotel, y las demás chicas estaban verdes de envidia. ¡Él era fuera de serie!

Darien inclinó la cabeza como escuchando con atención su charla y de repente se puso en pie. Sere supuso que había hablado demasiado, y que su conversación había comenzado a aburrirle. Se levantó también, deseando tener algo interesante que decir, pero estaba tan nerviosa que cuando él dio un paso adelante, se le atravesó en vez de caminar para el lado opuesto. El zapato deportivo masculino pisó los dedos descalzos del pie de ella.

—Theos, ¿le he hecho daño? —profirió una interjección en griego y luego movió la cabeza molesto, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Fue culpa mía —dijo ella y le sonrió.

—No, es mía —la contradijo con rudeza tomándola de los hombros—. ¿Está segura de que no la he hecho mucho daño?

—No creo —Sere levantó el pie lastimado y lo frotó contra el otro—Estoy bien. Siento haber hecho tal escándalo.

— ¡Tonterías! —el rostro de él mostraba preocupación y Sere sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Él la miraba como si realmente la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Como si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de su proximidad, Darien quitó las manos de sus hombros. La presión a través de la tela no era fuerte, pero ella aún sentía sus dedos en la piel.

—¿Se siente mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias —dijo ella con voz ronca, mientras notaba en su interior una extraña sensación, mezcla de dolor y placer.

—Sere —dijo acercándose y ella pensó que la atraería hacia él, pero se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y la puerta de la calle se abrió. Cuando madame Zirconia entraba, Darien estaba al otro lado del sofá.

Por supuesto, al ver a Sere en pijama, el ama de llaves miró un poco escandalizada a Darien, que, evidentemente, conversaba con su joven invitada. Quizá creyó que habían pasado la noche juntos, pensó Sere, todavía afectada por los incidentes de los últimos minutos; pero cuando miró a Darien, su rostro tenía la misma mirada fría de siempre. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué estaría pensando él mientras la sostenía por los hombros? ¿Y qué habría sucedido si madame Zirconia no los hubiera interrumpido?

El ama de llaves habló con Darien en su propio idioma, pero Sere no notó desagrado en su entonación. Sólo cuando madame Zirconia la miró, sintió hostilidad, y se dio cuenta que el ama de llaves, en su interior, la hacía responsable a ella de cualquier imprudencia ocurrida.

- Voy a bañarme y a vestirme —dijo Darien en inglés, mientras la señora recogía las tazas del café—. Saldré dentro de una hora, y si desea que la deje en casa de mis padres, le sugiero que haga lo mismo.

—Está bien —y se mordió el labio un poco ansiosa mientras lo seguía por la habitación— pero no debo...

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —interrumpió Darien con brusquedad y al pasar junto a él, vio una helada expresión en su rostro.

A pesar de que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, Zafiro la estaba esperando cuando llegó a la mansión Chiba. Estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas, en la sala; el corazón de Sere se tranquilizó cuando vio su rostro agradable. Era agradable saber que al menos una persona deseaba que ella estuviera allí, pensó, y desechó la posibilidad de que Zafiro podía depender de ella. Él sólo era una buena persona, se dijo con firmeza, y besó la pálida mejilla sin analizar más profundamente la situación.

Darien la había dejado en la puerta, diciéndole que no tenía tiempo de entrar.

Apenas había hablado durante los quince minutos de viaje entre su casa y la de sus padres. Desde la interrupción de múdame Zirconia, él se había tornado taciturno.

Hotaru seguía dormida, y cuando intentó abrir la puerta del cuarto, Sere oyó la profunda y rítmica respiración que venía del lecho. Pero el comportamiento de Darien estaba en el límite de la descortesía. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿de qué podían hablar? De nada interesante por lo que se refería a ella.

Pero Zafiro sonrió preguntándole si había dormido bien, y al desvanecerse la imagen de Darien de su mente, Sere contestó con sinceridad que había descansado perfectamente.

—La cama es tan cómoda —confesó y se encargó de llevar la silla—. Ahora, ¿dónde está Mamoru? Me muero por verle.

Mamoru les esperaba en el cuarto de juegos, todavía desayunando, con el codo sobre la mesa y apoyando la mano en la cabeza. Parecía decaído y Sere se preguntó una vez más, cómo podía Minako abandonarlo así.

Una doncella frente a él le animaba a que terminara el desayuno, pero Mamoru no parecía muy interesado por la comida. Había fruta seca, naranjas y duraznos, pero el pequeño no mostraba apetito y al observar las infantiles piernecitas tan delgadas, Sere decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo por él.

—Ghia, Mamoru —lo saludó alegre su padre, mientras Sere empujaba la silla hacia el cuarto de juegos—. Aquí está la tía Sere que viene a verte, y tú todavía no has terminado el desayuno.

El niño levantó la cabeza y miró a través del cuarto con cierta confusión a su padre y a la joven. Su rostro enmarcado por rizos oscuros, era una amalgama entre su padre y su tío, pero más suave y gentil, con sus ojos negros asustadizos, y boca bien dibujada. Parecía que había estado llorando, y Sere supuso que Zafiro había hablado con él y le había dicho que su madre no iba a venir. ¡Pobre Mamoru!, pensó, no entendería las razones maternas. Con razón Hotaru había hablado de su inestabilidad.

—Parecía sobreponerse a la ausencia de su madre, hasta que enfermé —le explicó Zafiro abatido—. Yo pensé que con mi presencia y la de su madre él se sentiría confiado, pero me temo que sufre los efectos de la inseguridad, y eso ni mis padres pudieron contrarrestarlo.

Sere asintió con simpatía, y luego, permitió que Zafiro manejara su silla, cruzando el cuarto hasta donde estaba su hijo. La doncella dio un paso hacia atrás con cortesía mientras Sere se inclinaba para hablar con Mamoru; pero el niño se mostró receloso cuando ella le acarició las pálidas mejillas.

—¿Me recuerdas, Mamoru? —preguntó con suavidad mientras empujaba la taza del desayuno a un lado—. ¿Te acuerdas que fuiste a mi casa de Wimbledon y te enseñé mis muñecas?

Mamoru titubeó un momento, y negó con la cabeza, pero Sere no estaba dispuesta a desanimarse fácilmente.

—Seguro que sí te acuerdas —insistió con firmeza—. Tú jugaste con mis muñecas. ¿No te acuerdas de una de ellas que le crecía el cabello cuando la peinabas? Esa te gustó, y la que mojaba el pañal al darle de beber.

— ¡Una muñeca que moja el pañal! —repitió con asombro.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Verdad que es raro? —rió con júbilo—. ¡Así que lo recuerdas!

—No muy bien —dijo Mamoru con solemnidad—. ¿Estuvo mi mamá allí?

Sere suspiró y miró a Zafiro por encima del hombro.

—Bueno, tu mamá fue contigo —confirmó por fin—. Pero tú y yo nos divertimos mucho.

—¿Nosotros? —Mamoru no estaba muy convencido, y Sere tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la apretó con dulzura.

—Sí, nosotros —aseguró con firmeza—. Y lo que es más, vamos a divertirnos ahora, y mucho. ¿Te dijo tu papá que vamos a pasar unos días en la playa, en una isla llamada Monastiros? ¿La conoces?

—¿Tú también vienes? —preguntó mirándola.

—¡Claro que sí! —Sere sonrió—. Espero con ansia el momento. Podremos nadar y hacer castillos de arena...

—¿Qué son castillos de arena? —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca has hecho castillos de arena?

—Mamoru es muy pequeño para jugar solo en la playa —interrumpió Zafiro, mientras se acercaba a ellos; Sere se puso en pie—. Y Diana estaba más interesada en la limpieza y la higiene que en los juegos de la playa.

—Pero vivían en la playa —protestó Sere incrédula.

—Alasya está a la orilla del mar pero la corriente es fuerte y, además, tenemos piscina en casa.

—Así que utilizaban la piscina. Ahora lo comprendo.

—En Monastiros no la hay —añadió Zafiro con una sonrisa—. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, el mar allí es seguro para nadar.

—Me alegro —Sere sonrió—. La piscina es divertida, pero no puede compararse con la playa.

Mamoru se levantó de la silla y la miró. Estaba delgado y un poco patético con su camisa y pantalones cortos.

- ¿De veras quieres decir eso? —preguntó—. ¿Podemos jugar en la arena? Casi nunca he jugado en la playa.

- Lo prometo —dijo Sere con firmeza y se inclinó para coger el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos—. Ahora, ¿vas a dar un beso a Sere?

Mamoru asintió con timidez, y la besó; Sere lo abrazó efusivamente después de un titubeo él la abrazó también. Todo lo que necesitaba era amor y atención, pensó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Amor y atención de alguien que lo quisiera.

**POBRE NIÑO MINAKO ES UNA MALA MADRE COMO QUE LA ATRACCION ENTRE DARIEN Y SERE CRECE POCO A POCO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

Se había acordado que saldrían el viernes. Un automóvil los llevaría al aeropuerto, allí estaría un helicóptero para transportarlos a su destino, una de las islas más pequeñas de las Cyclades. El ayudante de Zafiro y el enfermero que lo cuidaba irían con ellos, y su tía Carmesait estaría esperándolos allá.

Zafiro se lo comunicó durante la comida, que tomaron en la terraza posterior de la casa, que daba a la piscina. Mamoru era el único que estaba con ellos. El padre estaba en la oficina, la madre tenía un compromiso fuera y las dos jóvenes no llegaron, de modo que Sere aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar en privado con él.

Mamoru hablaba sin entusiasmo del viaje a las islas, pero se animó cuando supo que irían en helicóptero. Al escuchar a Zafiro contestar a las preguntas de su hijo, Sere se sintió más relajada que unos días atrás. Zafiro era un hombre muy bueno, y ella disfrutaba de su compañía.

Era extraño, pero sólo Zafiro ahora había adquirido personalidad propia; antes era solamente el esposo de Minako, ahora, al tratarlo más, la estimación por él aumentaba.

Sere regresó en el coche, con chófer, a casa de Darien, después del almuerzo. A Mamoru se lo llevaron a dormir la siesta, y Zafiro comentó que él también dormía en las tardes muy cálidas.

—Por favor, ven mañana —le pidió él, mientras se despedía de ella—. A menos que prefieras ir de excursión. No debes perderte la Acrópolis.

—Puedo verla en cualquier otro momento —aseguró Sere con firmeza, y recordó la expresión de su rostro agradecido, durante todo el camino.

Madame Zirconia le abrió la puerta. Sere se retiró a su cuarto. Se costó y no despertó hasta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

— ¡Sere! —llamó una voz juvenil—. Soy Hotaru. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto —contestó adormilada.

Le costó trabajo despabilarse. La luz del sol, que entraba por la puerta abierta, la hacía parpadear. Se cubrió con la colcha de seda, pues se había quitado el vestido de algodón antes de acostarse.

—Kalispera, Sere —Hotaru la saludó sonriente al entrar en la habitación—. Pensé que estabas despierta. ¿Te apetece un té? Madame Zirconia lo está preparando.

—Me encantaría tomar una taza, gracias —aceptó sonriente—. ¿He dormido mucho? Parece que mi reloj se ha parado.

—Son las cinco y veinte —le informó Hotaru después de mirar el suyo— Debiste sentirte cansada, Sere, madame Zirconia me dijo que llevas dormida desde las tres de la tarde.

—Creo que sí —se desperezó—. Esta mañana me levanté muy temprano.

— Sí, ya lo sé —Hotaru la observaba con las manos enlazadas—. Y te preparaste café, Madame Zirconia me lo dijo.

—¿Estaba molesta? Es que tenía tanta sed... —se disculpó.

—Estaba sorprendida —contestó Hotaru con cautela—. No es común que las invitadas de mi hermano se preparen el desayuno.

—Oh, pero yo no lo hice -exclamó Sere moviendo la cabeza—. Después ella nos sirvió café y tostadas para el desayuno.

— Los invitados no son siempre mujeres —manifestó Hotaru con indiferencia, y Sere se sintió inquieta al pensar que iba a ver pronto a Darien. A lo mejor ya estaba en casa, supuso, y sus dedos apretaron la colcha de seda con nerviosismo.

— ¿Está tu hermano en casa? —preguntó, en tono casual.

—Darien cenará con un socio —le informó—. Pero mi hermano Haruka y su esposa nos han invitado a cenar esta noche, y pensaron que después te agradaría visitar la Acrópolis a la luz de la luna.

Sere trató de disimular su decepción con una sonrisa.

—Son muy amables —contestó amablemente.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, ya que has sido tan bondadosa de venir a cuidar a Mamoru —dijo—. Ahora, vístete y ven a tomar el té. Luego veremos qué nos ponemos esta noche.

Después de tomarlo, Hotaru estuvo conversando con ella, y Sere escuchó la historia de Saori y su novio, cuya familia parecía no tener la elevada posición económica de los Chiba.

—Papá teme que nos casemos, pues el dinero que heredemos no será sólo para nosotras —le explicó con candorosa confianza—. Ciprine y Petirol se casaron con hijos de familias de nuestro mismo nivel, así que están seguras, pero de Saori y de mí se preocupan mucho, en particular después de... bueno... —se sonrojó un poco—. Tú me entiendes, estoy segura...

—Te refieres a Zafiro —dijo Sere secamente y Hotaru pareció un poco avergonzada.

—Él no ha sido feliz en su matrimonio —comentó y Sere asintió en silencio.

—¿Darien nunca ha deseado casarse? Quiero decir, como tus otros hermanos están casados —dijo Sere, escogiendo las palabras.

—Excepto Taiki —le informó Hotaru—. Pero él tiene sólo diecinueve años y está más interesado por los coches de carreras que en mujeres —rió.

Sere se preguntaba cómo podría volver a sacar el tema de Darien, pero no fue necesario. Hotaru comentó de repente:

—Darien se iba a casar con Rei —y al oírlo Sere sintió una desagradable sensación en su interior—. La conociste anoche, ¿recuerdas? —y después continuó—: pero esperó demasiado y ella se casó con otro.

—¿Rei está casada? —Sere se sorprendió.

—Ya no —dijo Hotaru tristemente—. Su marido murió el año pasado, y desde entonces, Darien ha sido más solícito con ella.

—¿Y crees que se casarán? —preguntó:

— ¡Quién sabe! —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Es posible —dirigió la mirada hacia Sere—. Es lo bastante maduro para tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque quizá nosotras no podríamos entender su razonamiento.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó, aparentando indiferencia, y Hotaru sonrió maliciosa.

- En septiembre cumple treinta y cinco. ¿Por qué? —sus ojos bailan—. ¿Tú también lo encuentras atractivo?

—Es un hombre atrayente —reconoció Sere y miró a la joven griega—. ¿Qué chica no lo reconocería así?

—No permitas que te haga daño, Sere —hizo una pausa—. No creo que lo haga, ya que él debe darse cuenta de que es demasiado mayor para ti. Y por otro lado —movió el hombro indiferente—. Va a ser difícil que lo veas, pues tú partes para Monastiros.

Sere durmió mal esa noche, y fue la conversación con Hotaru lo que la mantuvo desvelada. La cena con Haruka y Michiru había sido agradable. Después de la cena fueron a la Acrópolis, y Sere comprendió que nunca olvidaría su gran emoción al caminar entre las columnas del Propylaea o al detenerse ante las ruinas del Partenón. No importaba que algunas construcciones hubieran tenido que ser cerradas debido a los efectos de la contaminación. Era un magnífico ejemplo de arquitectura, tan imponente y grandioso como lo había sido hacía dos mil años.

Cuando regresaron, todavía no había llegado Darien, y después de tomar una taza de café, Sere y Hotaru se fueron a la cama. Pero Sere no podía dormir. Todavía se hallaba despierta cuando él llegó y oyó sus pasos al pasar frente a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente durmió hasta tarde, y cuando se levantó y se vistió eran más de las nueve. Al mirar su imagen en el espejo, Sere tuvo que reconocer que tenía un aspecto terrible, estaba pálida y ojerosa.

Pasó la mañana con Zafiro y Mamoru. Hotaru había pedido un automóvil para que las llevara a la casa Chiba después del desayuno. Sere pensó que llamaría un taxi, y se sorprendió al ver llegar a Spiro. El vivir de una manera tan diferente en su país, la mantenía ajena a cualquier experiencia de la vida cotidiana en Atenas, pero cuando se lo manifestó así a Zafiro, éste le señaló las ventajas.

—Seguramente no rechazarás el lujo del aire acondicionado del Mercedes —comentó—. Aunque creo que Atenas es una de las ciudades más bonitas del mundo, no ignoras sus inconvenientes, y dudo que prefieras el fuerte olor a ajo de algún taxista, a la comodidad de una limousine con chofer.

—En casa cogería un autobús —respondió Sere, mientras introducía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que había traído, a pesar de la advertencia de Minako—. ¿Por qué no podemos usar el transporte público? Quiero decir que, aparte de la evidente falta de conveniencia, es la mejor manera de ver la ciudad.

Zafiro sonrió un poco burlón.

—Mi experiencia en ese aspecto ha sido negativa. ¿No crees que un griego no notaría que eres extranjera? Tu apariencia, la manera de vestir, todo lo proclama.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi manera de vestir? —se extrañó.

—Nada, nada —le aseguró—. Créeme, me gusta tu apariencia, tu ropa, cómo llevas el cabello, suave y liso. Y me agrada la manera en que expones tus ideas, eso muestra lo independiente que eres —hizo una pausa—. Pero debes haber notado la diferencia entre Hotaru y tú. Por ejemplo, ella nunca usaría pantalones para un compromiso formal, como lo hiciste hace dos noches. Dudo que posea un par siquiera, como los que tú usas. Las jóvenes griegas son conservadoras en su manera de vestir... más...

—¿Femeninas? —sugirió Sere, y Zafiro movió la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no —le aseguró con una mirada tierna—. Tú eres muy femenina, Sere, pero no es eso sólo lo que te hace diferente.

—Me haces sentir muy halagada. Supongo que tienes razón. Yo sólo desearía...

—¿Qué? ¿Conocer más la ciudad? Me gustaría llevarte a visitarla —su rostro se entristeció—. Quizá... algún día.

Sere se mordió el labio sintiéndose torpe y falta de tacto. Ella se lamentaba del hecho de que no se le permitiría salir y moverse con la libertad deseada, mientras Zafiro tenía que escucharla, consciente de sus propias limitaciones...

— Lo siento —dijo arrepentida—. Me gustaría que me pudieras acompañar. Quizá te recuperes...

—Es posible —contestó Zafiro, apretando la mano con fuerza.

Aunque no le esperaban, Darien se presentó de improviso. Se iba servir la comida de nuevo en la terraza, pero esta vez la señora Chiba y Saori se les unieron. Sere, aun sin querer, notó el contraste entre los dos hermanos. Zafiro era muy delgado y de aspecto enfermizo. Si ella pudiera ayudarle, pensó.

Sintió los ojos de Darien fijos en su rostro un momento, mientras ella imaginaba alguna forma positiva de ayudar a la recuperación de Zafiro. Él pareció adivinarlo, pero en ese momento Mamoru se levantó, corriendo al lado de su tío.

— Thios Darien, Thios Darien —exclamó gozoso—. ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho Sere? Que vamos a hacer castillos de arena en la playa, y remaremos y buscaremos caracoles en las rocas.

—Un momento, Mamoru —Darien interrumpió la charla precipitada del niño—. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarle Sere a tu tía?

—Yo se lo he dado —respondió Sere inmediatamente—. ¿Hay algún problema? —miró al padre de Mamoru.

—Así que —dijo sin responderle a ella—. ¿Estás contento de irte a Monastiros, Mamoru? —lo sentó en sus rodillas.

— ¡Oh, sí! —el niño estaba muy animado, y Darien sonrió.

—Eso me gusta. Te hará bien, estoy seguro.

— ¿Irás a visitarnos, Thios? —preguntó Mamoru. Pero fue Zafiro quien contestó:

— Por supuesto que lo hará, Mamoru —dijo en tono paciente—. ¿Por qué no? Es su casa, después de todo.

Al finalizar la comida, todos se fueron y Zafiro movió su silla de ruedas colocándose al lado de Sere.

—Salimos hacia el aeropuerto a las once de la mañana —le informó—. A esta hora mañana estaremos llegando a la isla. Mamoru está impaciente y yo también estoy ansioso por estar allí.

— Hasta mañana entonces —sonrió ella.

— Tha idhothoume aurio —contestó Zafiro en tono cálido y mientras se alejaba, Darien se dirigió a ella.

—Venga —dijo sin preámbulos—. La llevaré al apartamento.

—No es necesario —dijo a pesar de que ansiaba que la llevara—. Creo que Spiro me va a llevar.

—No, lo haré yo —insistió Darien y puso la mano bajo su codo ayudándola a levantarse—. Despídase de mi madre. Pasarán algunas semanas hasta que la vuelva a ver.

Sere iba a replicar algo, pero prefirió obedecer, acercándose a la señora para despedirse.

—Siento que mi llegada haya sido una decepción para usted, madame —dijo como disculpa—. Lo único que puedo decirle, es que haré todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Mamoru durante mi estancia.

Madame Chiba titubeó.

—Sólo espero que comprenda que cuando se hagan los arreglos necesarios, no nos harán falta sus servicios, Thespinis —le contestó con frialdad y Sere contuvo la respiración, ofendida.

—¿Acaso imagina usted que yo deseo quedarme aquí para siempre, madame? —preguntó indignada—. En otoño entro en la universidad. El cuidar de Mamoru no es mi mayor ambición, se lo puedo asegurar.

—Me agrada escuchar eso —madame Chiba parecía más tranquila—. Sin embargo, tengo que decirle que ya que su hermana logró sus ambiciosos planes al casarse con Zafiro, usted puede también imaginar que un marido rico es la mejor solución para un futuro incierto.

—Si usted piensa que estoy interesada por Darien, madame —contestó alzando la voz.

— ¡Darien! ¡Darien! —madame Chiba no pudo mostrarse más divertida—. No temo que Darien se interese por alguien como usted. No, no, estoy hablando de Zafiro. Es tan fácil de impresionar...

Sere la miraba indignada, cuando Darien, impaciente por la espera, las alcanzó.

—¿Está lista? —preguntó con actitud impaciente, y Sere lo miró en silencio antes de volverse y alejarse con rapidez. Él la alcanzó en el corredor, con expresión iracunda. —¿Así es como le paga a mi padre las atenciones que ha tenido usted? —preguntó—. Ni siquiera agradece la comida que comió en su mesa.

- En este momento, me gustaría vomitar lo que he recibido de ustedes —respondió Sere sin miramiento—. ¡No me hable de hospitalidad! Su madre desconoce el significado de esa palabra.

Darien la asió del brazo desnudo y la detuvo.

- ¡Tendrá que retractarse de eso! —gritó furioso, pero ella permaneció en silencio, con expresión firme.

Darien la miró durante unos segundos cargados de tensión, y luego, diciendo una interjección en griego la soltó, caminando a su lado mientras salían de la casa.

Afuera esperaba el Ferrari en el cual había viajado la mañana anterior, y abriendo la portezuela entró él.

A pesar de que el automóvil estaba estacionado en la sombra, adentro se sentía un intenso calor. Aunque Darien puso el aire acondicionado tan pronto como se sentó, nada lograba enfriar las mejillas ardientes de Sere. Él se quitó la chaqueta, echándola en el asiento de atrás. En la intimidad del automóvil, ella notaba su cercanía y su enfado; y aunque se había dicho que su arranque de ira era justificado, pensó que nunca le perdonaría el desafío que le hizo.

Las llantas rechinaron en el pavimento al dar la vuelta con violencia para pasar por la verja. Ésta se abrió automáticamente, y salieron a la avenida amplia y sombreada.

Durante algún tiempo permanecieron en silencio; Sere lo hubiera roto si hubiera encontrado algo interesante que decir. Pero lejos de ofrecer una disculpa, cosa que no tenía intención de hacer, dudaba de que él le contestara, y se sentía demasiado molesta para soportarlo.

Por fin Darien redujo la velocidad, y la interrogó:

—Supongo que me dirá ahora qué provocó esa explosión de insolencia juvenil.

—¿De veras? —sus palabras condescendientes sólo volvieron a encender el ofendido ánimo de Sere—. No me haga ser la que destruya la fe en su madre. Olvídelo.

Recordó entonces que Zafiro había dicho algo acerca de que Monastiros pertenecía a Darien. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Que vivirían en casa de Darien?

Después de semejante conversación, ella esperaba que no fuera cierto.

—Deseo saber qué le dijo mi madre —Darien insistía con aspereza y Sere descansó la barbilla en la mano y miró por la ventanilla—. Esa es mi intención, Serenity. De una manera o de otra, deseo saberlo —añadió.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —Sere estaba a punto de llorar—. ¿Qué importa lo que ha dicho? No le agrada Minako, y yo tampoco. Eso es lo que sucede.

Darien detuvo el coche frente a un parque. El color verde era un vivo contraste con los blancos edificios. A esta hora de la tarde el lugar estaba tranquilo y silencioso, pero Sere no se sintió contagiada de esa tranquilidad cuando Darien se volvió a ella.

—Ahora —dijo—, explíqueme lo sucedido, por favor.

—Yo no soy una niña —respondió Sere rebelde ante su tono.

—Entonces deje de comportarse como si lo fuera —le aconsejó—. ¿Por qué fue tan agresiva? ¿Qué dijo mamá?

—Mamá —y le dio un burlón énfasis a la palabra—. Mamá dijo que notara que mi puesto aquí no era permanente.

—¿Su puesto?

—Sí —suspiró Sere—. Ya sabe, cuidar a Mamoru. Dijo que tan pronto arreglen lo necesario, ya no me necesitarán.

—¿Y esto la ofendió? —preguntó incrédulo—. Pensé que era lo que deseaba, la oportunidad de irse lo más pronto posible.

—Sí, ¡así es! Pero no de esa manera.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó él impaciente.

—Está bien —contestó a la defensiva—. Le repetiré lo que dijo. Que no debería hacerme ilusiones. ¿Es lo que deseaba escuchar?

—¿Ilusiones? —Darien parecía desconcertado—. ¿Qué tipo de ilusiones?

—Ilusiones sobre Zafiro —comentó suspirando.

—¡Zafiro! —Darien hizo un gesto de impaciencia—. Serenity, o no estoy entendiendo nada, o no se está explicando bien. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ella piensa que puedo considerar la idea de lo positivo que sería estar casada con Zafiro.

— ¡Debe estar bromeando! —Darien estaba atónito.

—¿Por qué? —Sere encogió los hombros—. Eso fue lo que dijo su madre. Ella piensa que puedo intentar cazar a un marido rico, al igual que mi hermana.

—¿Y qué le dijo usted? —preguntó apretando los labios.

—Lo negué, por supuesto —y queriendo observar su reacción añadió con malicia—: pensé que se refería a usted.

—¿A mí? —Darien se llevó la mano a la corbata y de un tirón desató el nudo—. ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? —se extrañó.

—Oh, yo no lo sé. Supongo que al estar Zafiro casado...

—Sí, sí lo está —la mirada de Darien parecía lejana—. Y quizá usted debería recordarlo.

—¿Quiere decir que está de acuerdo con ella?

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —protestó él.

— Ni tenía por qué decirlo —Sere olvidó su miedo al recordar el ofensivo comportamiento de madame Chiba—. ¿Cómo pudo sugerir algo así? ¡Zafiro es mi cuñado! Ha estado enfermo. Y sólo porque le he mostrado un poco de afecto y atención, ustedes tienen que imaginarse...

—No sea tan sensible, Serenity. Trate de comprenderlo, hace sólo un año que Zafiro y Minako estaban juntos. Él es humano y usted vino en lugar de su hermana.

—Creo que es una imaginación de mal gusto —respondió molesta.

—¿Por qué? —él la miró—. Me refiero a la manera como la mira, como le habla, y de lo encantadora que le resulta.

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, sin saber por qué. Sólo sabía que su proximidad la afectaba de un modo especial, porque su presencia estimulaba su imaginación de una manera extraña.

—¿Qué sucede? —él se había percatado de su agitación.

—Nada —tartamudeó ella desviando la mirada, pero a él no le satisfizo la respuesta y volvió su cara hacia él.

—¿Serenity? —dijo y al parecer la expresión confusa de ella le dio la respuesta porque dijo—. Theos mou, no me mire así. Puede confiar en Zafiro, no le hará daño. Él necesita consuelo, eso es todo. Si lo desea hablaré con él.

— ¡No! —su protesta brotó espontánea—. Déjenos en paz. Él no le necesita, y yo tampoco.

— ¡Va demasiado lejos! —el rostro de Darien estaba alterado, pero logro controlarse. Hundió los dedos en su cabello oscuro y descansó los codos por unos momentos en el volante. Cuando iba a poner en marcha el motor del coche, el corazón de Sere dio un vuelco.

—Darien —dijo en tono conciliador—. Darien, lo siento. No debía decir esas cosas. Yo sólo... quería... disculparme, por ser tan impulsiva.

—¿Eso le parece? —sus ojos la miraban con enfado—. ¿No querrá decir atolondrada o atrevida?

—Si usted lo cree... —Sere movió los hombros.

—¿Usted espera que crea esa tontería?

—No lo es —Sere suspiró—. No deseo discutir con usted, Darien, puede creerme —hizo una pausa—. Yo no he empezado esto, lo sabe bien.

Se produjo un silencio que Sere rompió, impulsiva.

—¿Podemos caminar un rato? Supongo que tiene que regresar a la oficina y todo eso, ¿pero no podemos intentar ser amables mutuamente? Una especie de tregua.

La expresión de él se suavizó un poco.

—¿No está usted cansada? El calor...

—Oh, yo estoy bien —Sere le sonrió—. No necesito descansar. ¿Usted sí?

— Lo dice por mi edad, supongo —se burló.

—No —negó ella con vehemencia—. Usted no es viejo. ¿Está tratando de comenzar otra discusión?

—Quizá fuera más seguro —y con este comentario cerró las ventanillas del automóvil y abrió la puerta.

Hacía mucho calor cuando salieron del coche, pero eso nunca le había molestado. Esperó a que Darien cerrara el automóvil, pero cuando comenzó a hacerse el nudo de la corbata, ella puso su mano en la manga.

—¿No se relaja nunca? —preguntó y él bajó la mano.

Caminaron por la hierba. Se sentía turbada por la compañía de él. La delgadez masculina contrastaba con las curvas de su propia figura, y se preguntó si él criticaría los pantalones ajustados que solía usar. Había poca gente en el parque y ella después de un momento estiró los brazos con deleite.

—¿Hum, no es magnífico el sol? —exclamó al sentirlo sobre su piel— Me gustan los inviernos. Me gusta esquiar y asar castañas en el fuego, pero el verano tiene más que ofrecer.

Darien levantó los hombros en un gesto ambiguo. Ella esperaba que hubiera olvidado ya su enfado, pero a juzgar por su expresión seria no era así.

Se detuvo debajo de un naranjo, el aroma se confundía con el de las flores. Sólo el lejano ruido del tráfico y el zumbido de los insectos rompían la quietud. Se recostó en el tronco y Darien se detuvo frente a ella.

Sere buscó su mirada y con espontáneo candor preguntó:

—¿Todavía está molesto conmigo?

—Creo que no —contestó en tono cortante.

—Me alegro —Sere decidió creerle—. Me gusta tener amigos —hizo una pausa, antes de agregar—: en particular, cuando la gente me agrada.

Darien Colocó las manos a los lados de ella sobre el árbol.

—Usted no me conoce, Serenity —replicó—. ¿Cómo puede saber si le agrado?

Su cercanía la perturbaba más cada vez, pero trató de disimularlo, contestando en tono ligero:

—Yo le conozco desde hace siete años. Nos conocimos en la boda de Minako. Y... y deseo que me deje de llamar Serenity.

— ¡Muy bien, Sere! Me conocía tan bien, que no me reconoció en el aeropuerto.

—Eso fue diferente —protestó—. Esperaba ver a Zafiro. Usted lo sabe y usted... bueno ¡usted parecía tan agresivo!

- Me sentía agresivo —confirmó mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello rubio que caía sobre los hombros y lo acariciaba entre los dedos añadiendo—: tenía la sospecha de que Minako no iba a venir. Cuando la vi a usted supe que estaba en lo cierto.

Ella se arqueó un poco, en el momento que él se aproximaba. Sus miradas se atrajeron y se esquivaron. Él se apartó, soltó el cabello y quitó la otra mano del tronco.

—Debemos regresar al coche —dijo—. ¿Le parece bien? —añadió ronco, mientras ella se enderezaba.

—Creo que sí —respiró provocativa inconscientemente. Darien estaba de repente muy cerca. En pocos segundos, con un dedo levantaba el rostro femenino hacia él y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, cubrió la boca con la suya.

Una sensación de pánico la invadió al contacto de esos labios, pero el beso era tan persuasivo, que ella se sintió desarmada. Su boca era cálida, apasionada y experta e hizo que Sere respondiera con ardor, haciéndola vibrar con una oleada de confusas sensaciones. La hizo notar su condición de mujer y la presión de su cuerpo contra el árbol. Sere nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que él estaba despertando en ella.

Deseaba acercarse más a él, sentir más íntimo aún el cuerpo que la aprisionaba. Sus labios se abrieron sin fuerza para resistirlo, y mientras su boca acariciaba la de ella, el ímpetu del abrazo se redujo. Lo que había comenzado como una simple caricia se había vuelto un dominio aplastante de sus emociones, mientras sus sentidos respondían con plenitud a los de él.

En un instante de consciencia, pensó que quizá él no intentaba llegar tan lejos, pero ella no podía luchar contra la ansiedad que él le había despertado, y sus manos se enlazaron, amorosas, al cuello. En ese momento él, con su masculinidad, reclamaba y obtenía la pasión de sus labios con una maestría que la excitaba, anulando su resistencia.

El abrazo terminó cuando el ruido de un claxon los sobresaltó, separándolos, y haciéndoles volver a la realidad. Con una exclamación él puso las manos en el árbol observándola con una extraña expresión.

Sere le miró con los ojos aún llenos de ardor. Le era difícil reponerse, y sus sonrojadas mejillas daban prueba de la apasionada posesión de su boca.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Darien, después de un momento, indicándole el camino de regreso al automóvil—. ¿Nos vamos? —añadió con voz ronca y, con un gesto de asentimiento, Sere le siguió.

Después de abrirle la portezuela, dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado, pero tardó en encender el motor del coche.

—Sé que tengo que disculparme —dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia delante—. No tengo derecho a portarme como lo hice, o lo que es más, debí haber tenido más sensatez.

— ¡Más sensatez! —se desconcertó ella—. ¿No deseaba besarme?

—Esa pregunta no puedo responderla —contestó sin mirarla todavía—. Soy un hombre, y como tal reacciono siempre.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse —respondió ella suspirando.

—Es posible que no se lo merezca —declaró hiriente—. Quizá porque usted es del tipo de muchacha provocativa que no espera una disculpa. Pero yo tengo una escala de valores personal. Y el tener complicaciones amorosas con adolescentes no forma parte de ella.

Sere sabía que podía negar la descripción que había hecho de ella como una adolescente, pero su comentario acerca de que era provocativa era tan absurdo que no puedo pensar en nada más. ¡Él pensaba que era de esa clase! La vida comenzaba a ser interesante, cuando en espacio de diez días la habían descrito como sensual, y ahora provocativa, en particular cuando ella pensaba todo lo contrario.

Sin medir las consecuencias, le preguntó:

—¿Usted cree en realidad que soy así?

—Mi madre tiene razón —afirmó mientras encendía el motor del automóvil—. Su venida para cuidar de Mamoru fue un completo error, me doy cuenta ahora. Y tan pronto podamos encontrar alguien que la sustituya, usted regresará a Londres.

Sere se encogió de hombros, sin sentirse ofendida, a pesar de que la idea de regresar a Inglaterra no era muy atractiva. Su reacción se debía al hecho de que la consideraba provocativa y peligrosa. Más tarde ella consideraría este hecho con aprensión, pero en este momento lo veía bajo un aspecto incitador.

**HAHAHA LA SUEGRA DE MINAKO RE MAL PENSADA ENREDANDO A SERE CON ZAFIRO SIN SABER QUE DE QUIEN TIENE QUE PREOCUPARSE ES DE DARIEN HAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

Sere caminó por la playa hacia la villa, escurriendo el agua salada del cabello.

Apenas eran las siete, pero el sol ya quemaba sus hombros y el agua estaba apenas unos grados más baja de lo que podía estar a mediodía. Se había acostumbrado a nadar a esa hora de la mañana. Miró satisfecha el tono bronceado que su piel había adquirido.

A pesar de todo, estaba disfrutando esas vacaciones y lo que era más importante, Zafiro y Mamoru se divertían también.

El aspecto de su cuñado era muy diferente del que tenía diez días atrás.

Entonces le había afectado el viaje desde Atenas, y Mazanori, su enfermero, y Rubeus, su sirviente, tuvieron que llevarlo del helicóptero, hasta la limousine, que les condujo a la villa. Después de todo, Zafiro había estado convaleciendo desde que había salido del hospital y el viaje le fatigó.

Pero todo aquello ya había pasado; los días que había estado descansando en aquel lugar le habían quitado el color enfermizo de la piel, y la paz y belleza de los alrededores le ayudó a reponerse. Su apetito aumentó, engordaba, y la noche anterior había dejado la silla logrando caminar con Sere hasta la playa.

Ella no quería que lo hiciera, pensando que quizá estaba haciendo demasiados esfuerzos. Pero Zafiro no hizo caso de los temores de Sere y su tía, y logró su propósito. Mamoru, al igual que su padre, estaba contento. Había desaparecido de sus ojos aquella mirada incierta que tenía, y libre de restricciones, disfrutaba plenamente de la presencia de su joven tía jugando y practicando deportes.

Por suerte para Sere, la tía de Zafiro, Carmesait, no se parecía a madame Chiba. La señora era hermana de su padre, y a pesar de que no hablaba mucho, tenía buena disposición y un sentido del humor que hacía la relación agradable. Era una compañía adecuada, ya que era necesaria, pero no se metía en nada; en el balcón trabajando en los encajes que hacía. Zafiro le contó a Sere que el hombre con el que se iba a casar su tía, había muerto durante la ocupación alemana, y desde entonces, había vivido sola en la isla de Thirbos.

Monastiros era un lugar lleno de belleza. Sere no podía acabar de creerse la hermosura del paisaje que veía cada mañana al despertar. La villa estaba situada en una pequeña colina cerca de la playa, rodeada de geranios y flores silvestres. En un patio rodeado de flores, comían casi siempre, frente al paisaje natural y grandioso del mar Egeo.

La villa era grande, de estilo mediterráneo, construida en piedra de color brillante. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas, con muebles cómodos pero informales, de madera, hechos a mano y alfombras de lana. Tenía ciertos toques de elegancia, pero la línea sencilla de la casa armonizaba con el resto de la isla. Además de la sala y el comedor, que podía ser usado en el invierno, había seis habitaciones más y tres baños con una pequeña casa junto a la cocina donde vivía Luna y Artemis, quienes se encargaban de cuidar la villa y de atender a los invitados. Había luz eléctrica, un lujo que no todos los residentes de la isla podían disfrutar, y una línea telefónica con Grecia, que, según Zafiro le explicó, su padre había instalado cuando eran pequeños y venían a pasar las vacaciones.

Ahora sólo estaban los cuatro. Recordó la actitud de Darien hacia ella antes de salir para Monastiros. La única razón que podría tener Darien para venir, sería la de comunicarle que había encontrado alguien que la sustituyera y ella no deseaba pensar en eso ahora que estaba disfrutando tanto. Si le venían pensamientos de la pasada escena amorosa en el parque, los alejaba inmediatamente. A pesar de lo excitante que fue, no podía volver a suceder, y pensó que era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias.

Recordando lo indefensa que estuvo en sus brazos, se estremeció, alegrándose de abandonar el apartamento y la inevitable intimidad que implicaba compartirlo. Por otro lado, por las charlas con Zafiro, comprendió que había muchas razones para pensar que se casaría con Rei en un futuro no lejano. Su padre quería que se casara ya. Deseaba más nietos y Darien era el hijo mayor.

Sere iba subiendo la escalera mientras se envolvía el cabello en una toalla, como un turbante. El bikini de algodón realzaba su figura y sus torneadas piernas, largas y doradas. Tenía la esencia de la juventud a flor de piel y para el hombre sentado a la sombra de la casa, resultaba la criatura más deliciosa que jamás había visto; se puso de pie para saludarla y sentir el calor de su sonrisa.

—Kalimera, aghapiti mou —saludó con evidente admiración, y Sere se volvió hacia él sorprendida de su presencia.

— ¡Zafiro! —exclamó sobresaltada—. ¿Pero, por qué no estás descansando? ¡Apenas son las siete! Pensé que después de la noche pasada, amanecerías hoy muy cansado.

Zafiro sonrió, sacudiéndose el cómodo short que traía puesto.

—Yo sé que estoy pálido y enfermo —aceptó—. Pero me broncearé, te lo aseguro, y en unas pocas semanas, es posible que me meta en el agua con Mamoru y contigo.

—Está bien —replicó Sere. Luego movió la cabeza y le acercó la silla—. Pero siéntate otra vez. Tengo que ducharme y vestirme. Podemos desayunar juntos cuando regrese. ¡Me encantará!

— ¿De veras? —Zafiro la contempló con alegría—. Así lo haremos —hizo una pausa—. El caso es que ya he ordenado el desayuno —él miró a un lado—. Ahí viene ya, tu baño puede esperar —sugirió.

Sere miró su cuerpo mojado, pensando que podía ducharse después. Era suficiente saber que Zafiro se sentía animoso y deseaba desayunar con ella.

Luna, el ama de llaves, puso la bandeja en la mesa sonriendo a su amo y a la invitada. Le habló a él tímidamente en su idioma, y era obvio que le preguntaba cómo se sentía, felicitándole por su evidente mejoría. Zafiro lo agradeció mientras observaba a Sere con admiración.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —preguntó Sere mientras Zafiro se sentaba a su lado y tomaba un vaso de zumo de naranja—. No trates de esforzarte demasiado.

-No lo haré-le aseguró-. Me siento muy bien en la playa -hizo una pausa-, deseé Estar -—No lo haré —le aseguró—. Me siento muy bien hoy y cuando te vi en la playa —hizo una pausa—, deseé estar contigo.

—El mar está delicioso a esta hora de la mañana —comentó mientras le untaba mantequilla a su pan—. Me gustaría tener unas gafas de bucear. Puedo nadar bajo el agua pero se me irritan los ojos.

—Me parece bien —dijo Zafiro mientras cogía un durazno—. Pero ten cuidado. No me gusta que te alejes mucho.

—No te preocupes —declaró Sere—. Si tengo problemas, puedo acudir a los pescadores que siempre hay por allí.

—De todas maneras, sé prudente —le aconsejó Zafiro en voz baja, cubriéndole la mano que tenía en la rodilla con la suya; ella asintió. En ese momento vio una sombra proyectada sobre la mesa.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó-Darien en tono áspero y Sere levantó la mano para evitar la luz del sol. No pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, pero su figura era inconfundible, y su tono de voz daba a entender que no aprobaba lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exclamó Zafiro, después de saludarle en inglés para que Sere les entendiera—. ¿Cómo has llegado? No escuchamos el helicóptero.

—Vine en el transbordador nocturno desde Piraeus; he venido andando desde la bahía —contestó Darien mientras tomaba -asiento en la silla que le ofreció Zafiro, y Sere notó que vestía de una manera mucho más informal que de costumbre. En vez del traje caro e impecable, llevaba unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta. Al sentarse puso la chaqueta sobre el maletín que colocó a su lado, y Sere comprendió que su atavío tenía un propósito. Nadie imaginaría que era el hijo del magnate Chiba con esa vestimenta y la barba crecida, de ese modo podía viajar de incógnito, sin peligro de ser secuestrado.

—Fue fácil tomar el transbordador —comentó mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo de Sere—. Y pensé que te sorprendería si venía sin avisar.

—Has hecho bien —manifestó Zafiro en tono alegre—. Como puedes ver, no estamos vestidos para recibir visitas; Sere estuvo nadando y la convencí para que desayunara conmigo antes de cambiarse de ropa.

- Ya lo veo —Darien dirigió la mirada hacia ellos y a Sere se le quitó el apetito bajo el escrutinio burlón—. ¿Cómo está, Sere? Parece que el clima le ha sentado bien.

—Sí, así es —Sere se preguntaba qué pensaría en realidad. ¿Se imaginaba tal vez que ella y Zafiro hacían esto todas las mañanas? ¿Le creería si le dijera que no era cierto?

—¿Y tú, Zafiro? —Darien se volvió hacia su hermano—. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No te estás excediendo?

—Tú eres como Sere —declaró Zafiro con impaciencia—. Ella siempre está pendiente de que no haga demasiado esfuerzo.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Darien con aprobación—. Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor Tomoe, «poco a poco».

—Yo, bueno, voy a decirle a Luna que está aquí —dijo Sere de repente, levantándose de la silla. Al ver que los dos hombres se levantaban también, añadió—: Por favor, siéntense. Continúen charlando. Yo le explicaré a Luna que tenemos otro invitado.

—Un momento —Darien cogió el maletín que tenía a su lado y lo abrió, sacando unas cartas—. Hay dos para usted, Sere —manifestó, entregándoselas.

—Gracias —Sere las tomó y Zafiro, después de sentarse, dijo casi sin aliento.

— ¿Entonces te quedas, Darien?

— Unos días —afirmó Darien, más atento a los movimientos de Sere que a su hermano—. Yia to Theo, Zafiro. ¿Estás seguro de que te puedes levantar tan temprano? El doctor Tomoe dijo que necesitabas descanso.

— Sí, deberías estar en la cama, Zafiro —Sere se inclinó hacia él, mirándole con sincero interés—. ¿Llamo a Mazanori para que traiga la silla de ruedas? ¿O te llevo a tu cuarto?

—No parí o thiavolos, Darien. Estoy bien —miró a su hermano y al mismo tiempo puso la mano en la cabeza de Sere. Luego la miró con afecto—. De veras, pequeña.

Sólo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo. Ve y habla con Luna, estoy seguro de que Darien no se atrevería a decirnos que se muere de sed.

Sere le sonrió y sin importarle la reacción de Darien, tomó la mano de Zafiro y le besó los nudillos.

—Está bien —dijo—, lo haré. Luego iré a darme un baño antes de que se levante Mamoru.

Zafiro asintió, la compenetración entre ambos era evidente y sin mirar a Darien, la muchacha atravesó el patio, consciente de los ojos que la seguían. El hecho de que él hubiera decidido quedarse, le daba que pensar; pero, al menos, no había traído una sustituía y ella se alegraba.

Ya en su habitación, abrió la carta de su madre en primer lugar, posponiendo inconscientemente la de Minako, y la leyó con rapidez. Le había escrito antes de partir para Monastiros, explicándole lo mejor posible la situación, y ahora su madre le contestaba, expresando su preocupación porque no les habían avisado de la enfermedad de Zafiro. Debieron decírselo a Minako, escribía y Sere suspiró, irritada, al darse cuenta de que había mal interpretado su mensaje. En su esfuerzo por evitar un disgusto a su madre, lo que había logrado era excusar el comportamiento de su hermana y la señora Tsukino, predispuesta a disculpar a su hija mayor, supuso que no habían querido decirle la verdad.

El resto de la carta hablaba de otros asuntos de la casa, de su labor en el Festival de la Juventud y sus triunfos logrados en el bridge. Apenas mencionaba a Minako, lo que significaba que no la había visto.

La carta de su hermana era más corta y escueta. Expresaba su alivio porque Sere estaba desenvolviéndose bien, continuaba relatando que los ensayos de la obra seguían adelante, y que estaba satisfecha de su actuación. «Netflie está teniendo problemas con el financiamiento de la obra», confesaba en un párrafo, «pero el problema del dinero es el mismo en todas partes y él está seguro de que en el momento en que la conozcan estarán dispuestos a financiarnos.»

Sere no estaba tan segura, Minako creía lo que le convenía, siempre lo había hecho. Pero sabía que Sere deseaba el triunfo de la obra. A pesar del disgusto que le había causado el viaje, ya se había acostumbrado y la idea de marcharse le desagradaba.

Cuando salió de la villa unos treinta minutos después, después de haberse duchado, se consoló al ver que su sobrino se hallaba solo tomado el desayuno en la terraza. Él levantó el rostro para que le besara, mientras se comía los pedazos de melón.

— Thios Darien está aquí! —le anunció con la boca llena—. ¿Tú lo sabías? Llegó en el transbordador antes de que me levantara.

—Sí —dijo recogiendo los platos—. Llegó cuando estábamos desayunando.

—¿De veras? —Mamoru la miró con atención—. No pareces muy contenta —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te agrada Thios Darien?

Sere suspiró y encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—Ni me agrada ni me desagrada, Mamoru, apenas le conozco.

—¿Por qué llevas vestido? —preguntó de pronto frunciendo la nariz—. Casi nunca lo usas. Sere, ¿no vas a jugar conmigo hoy?

— Por supuesto que sí —Sere no podía dominar la tensión de su voz—. ¿No puedo ponerme un vestido si lo deseo? ¿No te gusta? ¿No me queda bien?

—El vestido te queda bien, supongo —asintió de mala gana—. Pero me gustas más sin él.

Sere le miró confusa. En ese momento, el sonido de unos pasos la hizo volverse. Darien venía hacia ellos por la terraza. Él también se había cambiado de ropa y se había afeitado. Llevaba pantalones cortos, sus piernas eran largas, morenas y velludas.

Por fortuna, Mamoru evitó la tensión del momento al brincar de su silla para reunirse con él, mostrándose muy contento de verle. Durante unos momentos hablaron en griego, y Darien le corregía lo que parecía ser el uso erróneo del idioma. Luego al mirar a Sere, le pidió al niño que hablara en inglés.

—No debemos ser descorteses con tu tía, Mamoru —dijo y sus ojos se encontraron los de Sere—. Parece que tanto tú como tu papá tenéis mucho que agradecerle.

— ¡Oh, sí! —afirmó entusiasta—. Yo y Sere nos hemos divertido mucho.

—Sere y yo —corrigió Darien, y ella rió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar. Thios Darien? —preguntó nervioso e impaciente el niño—. ¿Vienes de vacaciones? ¿Va a venir Rei? ¿Puedo enseñarte cómo hago un castillo de arena?

—Todo a su tiempo, Mamoru, todo a su tiempo —hizo un ademán para calmarlo—. Sí, vengo de vacaciones unos días y es posible que Rei nos acompañe. Y respecto a cuánto me voy a quedar —hizo un gesto—... eso depende...

—¿Pero me vas a dejar que te muestre cómo hago castillos de arena? ¿No pasarás el tiempo hablando con papá? —quiso asegurarse.

—No —contestó pacientemente—. No pasaré todo el tiempo hablando con tu papá. Pero ahora ve con Luna para que te lave las manos y la cara, mientras hablo con tu tía.

—Yo puedo lavarme las manos y la cara solo —declaró Mamoru con indignación, alejándose.

Darien no comenzó a hablar enseguida. Sere se sentó, el ambiente era exquisito, cálido y perfumado por las flores.

—Usted ha recibido carta de Minako —dijo por fin Darien sin volverse—. ¿Le dice cuándo piensa regresar?

—No —contestó en un murmullo.

-¿No?

Sere levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Están aún con los ensayos de la obra. Dice que no puede dejarla ahora —no sabía cuándo iría a salir Minako de ese embrollo, pero las consecuencias de su actitud la preocupaban bastante.

—¿Quiere decir que esa obra en la que tanto anhelaba actuar, no se ha llevado a escena? —endureció el gesto.

—Estas cosas llevan tiempo. Una obra necesita dinero y quien la respalde. Por lo que me dio a entender, faltaban los detalles finales.

Darien profirió una interjección, luego se dirigió hacia ella. Al parecer, el sol no le afectaba y la piel morena de los hombros brillaba por el sudor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa que tardará? —preguntó entre dientes—. ¿Qué es lo que pretende Minako?

—No lo sé —dijo indecisa y deseó que dejaran de hablar de eso—.Yo creí, bueno, Minako me hizo creer que la niñera de Mamoru regresaría.

—¿Diana? Usted sabe ahora que no.

—¿Por qué no? —Sere se humedeció los labios—. Que se haya casado no quiere decir que no pueda trabajar.

—Más tarde puede ser —replicó Darien—. Si su marido no tuviera suficientes ingresos y accediera. Pero no en seguida. Me imagino que Diana tendrá pronto tareas que cumplir.

— ¡Oh! —lo que él quiso decir era obvio—. Pero... —titubeó al hablar—, pero usted dijo que encontraría una sustituía.

—Yo sé lo que dije —Darien fue conciso—. Por desgracia, Zafiro no está de acuerdo conmigo. No desea que la reemplacen. Dice que está muy satisfecho con usted.

Sere no pudo ocultar la grata sensación que sintió al escuchar esto, pero la frialdad de la mirada de Darien la hirió.

—¿Usted no está de acuerdo?

—No. No lo apruebo —gritó con rudeza—. Su comportamiento me preocupa. ¿Tiene idea de lo que está haciendo? ¿De los problemas que está ocasionando? ¿Usted piensa que yo espero que Zafiro recupere la fortaleza física si le está lastimando emocionalmente?

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Sere se levantó impulsada por la cólera—. Zafiro y yo somos amigos, eso es todo. ¡Sólo amigos! Y... y cuñados, ¿o ya lo ha olvidado?

—¿Y usted acostumbra besar la mano de sus familiares masculinos? —preguntó Darien en tono despectivo.

— Zafiro es diferente —gritó alterada—. Me cae muy bien...

—¿Le tiene lástima?

—Es posible.

—Pero él no le tiene lástima a usted, ni a él mismo.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —Sere le contempló atónita.

—Lo que digo es que Zafiro está desesperado por tener una relación, una ilusión cualquiera y usted puede estarle estimulando, consciente o no, de ello.

— ¡Usted está equivocado! —dijo tratando de calmarse.

—Eso espero —el tono de Darien era glacial.

— Pero, por supuesto, después de «probar la mercancía», ¿cómo sé que no está celoso? —declaró impulsiva—. ¡Usted puede tener razones para desear que su hermano me trate de otra manera!

Ella esperaba que reaccionase de alguna manera, pero no el sonido de su risa hiriente, que la hizo perder el control.

—Puede ser que tenga usted razón —dijo por fin burlándose -. Quizá estoy celoso. Después de todo, es usted un apetitoso bocado.

La boca de Sere tembló y él encogió los hombros.

—Quizá ésa es la respuesta —murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¡Váyase al diablo! —exclamó ella con vehemencia y echó a correr hacia el interior de la villa.

**HAHAHA ESTA CELOSO DARIEN ESTA CELOSO DE ZAFIRO...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

Fue un día terrible. Sere dividió su tiempo entre su cuarto y la playa, incapaz de decirle que no a Mamoru pero deseosa de no encontrarse con su tío. Pudo evitar verle en la comida, alegando que no tenía hambre, y con la excusa de que tenía que escribir unas cartas, cenó en su cuarto. Era la primera vez que hacía esto desde su llegada, pero esperaba que la compañía de su hermano compensara a Zafiro de su ausencia. Después de todo, podía pretextar que ellos quizá tuvieran asuntos que tratar a solas y su presencia estaría de más.

Fue Carmesait precisamente quien la buscó. Estaba contemplando las luces de los botes en el mar, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sin conocer la identidad de su visita,

Sere abrió la puerta despacio, dando un paso hacia atrás, aliviada al ver quién era.

— ¡Thia Carmesait! —exclamó, se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre como lo hacían Mamoru y Zafiro—. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Pase, por favor!

—¿No la molesto? —el inglés de tía Carmesait era afectado pero bueno—. Ah, ya veo que ha cenado algo, ésa era mi preocupación —sus ojos oscuros estudiaban a la joven—. Etsi, ¿no se siente bien?

— Estoy bien, gracias —Sere enlazó las manos a su espalda, mientras la señora cerraba la puerta, entrando en la habitación—. He estado escribiendo a mi madre, eso es todo. Y no tenía mucha hambre.

—Al igual que al mediodía —manifestó Thia Carmesait—. Y no obstante ha tenido mucho apetito hasta ahora, ¿ohi?

—A lo mejor es el calor —Sere forzó una sonrisa.

—Es posible —asintió y después de un momento, añadió con sutileza—. O a lo mejor es Darien, ¿hum? Les oí discutir esta mañana. ¿Qué le decía él? ¿La molestaba?

El rubor encendió sus mejillas. ¿Tenía que ser ella la desconcertada?, pensó. ¿Por qué no recordó la costumbre habitual de la tía de sentarse en el balcón, cuando comenzaron a discutir?

—Disculpe —dijo—. Siento haberla molestado, quiero decir...

—Oh, tonterías niña, no me molestó —exclamó la tía de Zafiro con impaciencia al sentarse en la silla que ocupaba Sere, mirando a la joven con ojos perspicaces. Aunque tenía setenta años, su mente permanecía muy lúcida y clara y sólo por las manos huesudas se advertía que era muy mayor—. Pero yo conozco a Darien —continuó—. Y sé que no es común que venga acá cuando tiene tantos y tan importantes asuntos que resolver.

—¿Es así en realidad?

Sere trataba de entretenerla intentando ganar tiempo, pero comprendió que la Thia Carmesait no se lo iba a permitir.

—Claro que sí —afirmó la tía Carmesait—. Darien está a cargo de la Compañía, ¿seguro que lo ignoraba? —miró a la joven, y cuando Sere movió la cabeza un poco dudosa, prosiguió—: Kala, desde que la salud de su padre decayó, él ha tomado la responsabilidad de la organización, y con Zafiro enfermo no ha sido nada fácil.

—Supongo que no —Sere no entendía qué tenía que ver todo esto con ella, pero Carmesait pensaba de otro modo evidentemente.

—Por eso creo que debe haber otra razón para que venga a Monastiros, aparte de la preocupación por su hermano, que es obvia, pero no suficiente.

—Usted piensa que su viaje aquí, tiene que ver conmigo —la sugerencia era absurda pero le pareció que ésa era su intención.

—Yo creo que no sólo con usted sino también con Minako —declaró la señora con firmeza—. Creo que Darien la hace responsable a usted del comportamiento de su hermana; y si eso es cierto, entonces se le debe decir algo —enderezó los hombros antes de añadir—. Nunca he visto a Mamoru tan animado, tan feliz; incluso Zafiro respondiendo a su... ¿cómo puedo decirle? ¡Juventud impulsiva! Lo que haya hecho Minako. cómo se haya comportado, es aparte y a usted no pueden hacerla culpable de ello, y si Darien la está utilizando para castigarla a ella, hay que hacerle ver su error.

Sere no pudo contener un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que la Thia Carmesait se mostraba enterada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero debía recordar que era la hermana de Armando Chiba. «Si fuera así de sencillo», pensó.

—¿Y bien? —la señora esperaba una respuesta y Sere no la tenía.

—No creo que Darien me culpe de nada —dijo por fin escogiendo bien las palabras—. Nuestra conversación fue acerca de algo más. Nada importante, en realidad.

Thia Carmesait la observó con evidente escepticismo, pero por educación, no quiso seguir insistiendo. Se levantó de la silla, y luego de un titubeo momentáneo dijo sonriendo:

—Zafiro está mejor, ¿está de acuerdo conmigo? También él mandó a ver si se encontraba bien —hizo una pausa—. ¿Puedo decirle que le acompañará en el desayuno mañana?

— ¡Perfecto! —Sere humedeció sus labios secos.

—¡Kalo, Kalo! —Carmesait acarició la mejilla de la joven con gesto afectuoso—. Kalinichta, Sere, que descanse.

Pero Sere no logró descansar. Fue la primera noche terrible que pasó en la isla; se despertó con un fuerte resentimiento hacia Darien por haberla molestado. «¿Por qué no le dio las quejas a su hermano?», pensó con indignación mientras salía de la cama. Después de todo era Zafiro quien estaba casado, no ella, y si se tenía que culpar a alguien era a él por crear esa situación. Luego suspiró. ¡Pero eso era ridículo! ¿Cómo podía Darien hacerle reproches a Zafiro en su estado actual? Y después de todo, ¿qué objeto tenía?

¡Oh, maldito Darien!, pensó irritada, por venir, por turbar su mente, y por tratar de crear sombras de duda en una relación inocente.

Después de ponerse un bikini marrón, salió de su cuarto y descendió por la escalera de piedra que daba al primer piso. El sol matutino se filtraba a través de las rendijas de las persianas, pero más allá de la casa, el brillo era cegador. Ella levantó el rostro hacia el cielo mientras cerraba los ojos. Entendía a los que adoraban al sol, pensó. Tan magnífico esplendor no podía ser otorgado sino por un dios como Apolo.

Adormecida por el sol y su imaginación, Sere estaba en el agua a cierta distancia de la orilla cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. A pocos metros de ella, una cabeza oscura se movía con indolencia entre las olas. Su cuerpo delgado y musculoso flotaba con unas brazadas suaves. Era Darien, tenía que ser él. La frustración de Sere fue completa al volverse hacia la playa. No sólo había venido a perturbar su paz y su sueño sino que la echaba a perder la única parte del día que consideraba totalmente suya.

— ¡Sere!

Su voz llegó con claridad, inquietándola, mientras ella nadaba hacia la orilla.

— ¡Sere! —el tono mostraba su impaciencia, y cada vez estaba más cerca; podía escuchar el ruido de sus movimientos en el agua. Era mejor nadador que ella y la estaba alcanzando.

— ¡Sere, espere!

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas detrás de ella y cuando una mano alcanzó su brazo, intentó luchar para soltarse pero la reacción de él fue atraerla hacia sí y aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

— Thée mou, deje de pelear conmigo —exclamó con energía cuando su mirada encontró la de ella—. ¿A qué le teme? Yo no le voy a hacer daño. Pero si continúa así nos vamos a ahogar.

—¡Entonces, suélteme! —gritó desesperada, mientras la proximidad de su cuerpo borraba los demás pensamientos. Podría sentir la fuerza de las piernas y a pesar de que se negaba a creerlo, se convenció de que estaba desnudo.

La conciencia de este hecho la asustó y él la abrazó con más fuerza, apartándola luego inmediatamente. Las mejillas de Sere estaban rojas, tanto por la vergüenza como por la indignación, y haciendo un movimiento impaciente con la cabeza, Darien se distanció varios metros.

—Entaxi, así que está sobresaltada —declaró—. No tiene que comportarse como un animalito temeroso, sólo porque deseo hablar con usted.

Sere le miró, y a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que debía alejarse de él, no lo hizo. De alguna manera era tarde para eso, y por otro lado, no dudaba de que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—No sé qué tenemos que decirnos —dijo mientras se mantenía a flote sin esfuerzo. Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron.

—¿No? —hizo una pausa—. ¿Ni aun si le digo que Thia Carmesait habló conmigo anoche, después de conversar con usted?

—No me puedo imaginar qué le contaría, para hacerle pensar que sé de lo que me está hablando —replicó—. Thia Carmesait fue a mi cuarto a ver cómo me sentía.

—¿De veras? —Darien hizo un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Y usted niega que le dijo que yo la he estado intimidando?

—Si su tía piensa que usted me ha intimidado, es una impresión de ella, no mía —respiró profundamente—. No tengo que discutir con ella sobre usted, soy capaz de resolver mis problemas.

—¿Lo es usted de verdad? —Darien inclinó la cabeza con ironía—. Escapando del asunto, supongo.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —se mostró confusa.

— ¿No es así como lo describiría usted? —preguntó con burla—. ¿De qué otra manera llamaría usted a su decisión de esquivarme?

Sere suspiró. Sabía que él no creería sus excusas, pero esperaba que fuera un poco cortés al menos.

— Usted se sobreestima —dijo tratando de ser natural—. En la comida no tenía hambre, y durante la cena estuve escribiendo unas cartas.

— Debían ser muy importantes —se burló él.

—Así es —asintió.

—Tenía miedo de verme —acusó con frialdad—. Temía que yo probara que estaba en lo cierto —titubeó—. Puede halagarle saber que su ausencia no mejoró precisamente el apetito de mi hermano.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme, señor Chiba? —exclamó-. Porque si no le molesta, deseo ir a vestirme para el desayuno.

—¿Y no va a nadar? —preguntó Darien asombrado—. Por lo que me dijo Zafiro, usted nada todas las mañanas.

—Y sin duda usted ha estado espiándome —le acusó.

—Puede ser —reconoció Darien.

—¡Quiere decir que lo hizo! —se indignó.

—¿Por qué no?

—Usted sabe por qué no —estaba exasperada.

—¿Lo dice porque no traigo puesto traje de baño —su expresión se volvió burlona—. Lo lamento, se me olvidó.

—Entonces debió usar otra cosa, uno de Zafiro quizá.

—Yo no uso la ropa de mi hermano —respondió—. Y no sabía que era tan púdica, usted que se declara tan capaz de resolver sus problemas.

—No habría hecho eso, si yo hubiera sido una joven griega —exclamó Sere con resentimiento—. Es usted detestable —y, volviéndose repentinamente, se dirigió a la orilla.

Estaba a pocos metros... cuando él la alcanzó de nuevo.

—No consiento que se aleje de mí otra vez —declaró a su oído con aliento cálido y, sin darle tiempo para protestar, la abrazó aprisionándole la boca con sus labios.

El beso fue largo y lleno de deseo, pedía respuesta y la sensualidad del abrazo aumentaba cada vez más.

Ella deseaba pedirle que la dejara ir, pero sus labios se abrían sin querer, y las caricias en su piel excitaban sus sentidos. Casi por instinto, sus brazos se enlazaron alrededor del cuello de él, atrayéndole hacia sí.

—No fue mi intención —murmuró ronco al separar sus labios de los de ella para acariciarle la mejilla—. Pero usted es tan deseable que me hace perder la cabeza, aunque me arrepienta después.

Los sentimientos de Sere giraban en un remolino sensual. El brillo del sol la hacía cerrar los ojos con languidez. Su único pensamiento era la cercanía de Darien, sus caricias, el asalto devastador a sus sentimientos y sus emociones. Sus labios se abrían apasionados y sus cuerpos se estrechaban más y más. La noción del tiempo la había abandonado y fue Darien quien la retiró ligeramente.

— ¡Sere! —murmuró—. ¿Sere, qué me está haciendo? —y mientras los ojos de ella se abrían—. ¡Por amor de Dios, no es posible que sea tan ingenua!

Ella le miró, aún dominada por sus emociones y dándose cuenta de la peligrosa escena íntima que acababan de vivir, se arregló el cabello y trató de recobrar su estabilidad emocional, tratando de que él no percibiera el temblor que la estremecía.

Darien por su parte se alejaba, y ella pudo ver entonces el traje de baño en la arena, comprobando así su deliberado intento de humillarla.

— ¡Me pregunto lo que dirían Zafiro y Thia Carmesait si conocieran su conducta! —exclamó con desdén—. ¡Imagino cómo reaccionarían si yo les dijera que usted ha venido a nadar desnudo, sabiendo que me iba a encontrar!

—¿En realidad piensa que me preocupa lo que puedan pensar ellos? —preguntó con rudeza—. Yo no soy un niño, Sere, vivo mi vida y si decido escarmentar a muchachas provocativas como usted, nadie lo va a impedir, créame.

—No le creo —dijo conteniendo la respiración.

—Está en su derecho, por supuesto —respondió con frialdad—. Pero le voy a decir algo, si cree que sus ardides me van a forzar a casarme con usted, como su hermana lo logró con Zafiro, está perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Matrimonio? ¿Usted cree que me casaría con usted? —dijo, levantando la voz, incrédula.

—¿Quiere decir que puede ser mía sin casarme con usted? —preguntó con cinismo.

— ¡No! —el rostro de Sere estaba rojo—. ¿Cómo puede...?

—Mi querida Sere, pude haberla poseído hace un momento, si hubiera tenido en mente darle un espectáculo indecoroso a las gaviotas—dijo burlón.

— ¡No! —protestó ella sin convicción.

—Y si usted dice que no quiere matrimonio —continuó—, entonces sólo puedo deducir que busca algo más.

— ¡Es usted un cínico!

—Ese no es lenguaje para una joven. Y estoy empezando a pensar que usted se parece a Minako más de lo que creía.

—¿Por qué? —Sere se sintió a punto de llorar.

—¿Por qué? —Darien pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y la observó un momento. Luego, arrepentido en apariencia por lo alterada que la veía, dio la vuelta—. Vístase Sere —le aconsejó tenso—. Sugiero que tratemos de olvidar esta conversación; quizá he sido cruel; o puede que usted me haya hecho ser así. Esto no volverá a suceder bajo ninguna circunstancia. Además, Rei llega mañana, es probable que eso lleve las cosas a su normalidad.

Cuando Sere salió a la terraza, después de darse un baño, Zafiro ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Al igual que el día anterior, llevaba unos pantalones cortos y sandalias.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en su delgado rostro, en el momento en que ella se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué te sucedió ayer? —preguntó después de que ella le preguntara por su estado de salud asegurándole que se sentía más fuerte cada día—. Te eché de menos. No permitas que Darien te asuste, yo sé que te sientes como una intrusa, pero créeme cuando te digo que prefiero hablar contigo que con cualquiera.

Sere forzó una sonrisa, pero sus palabras la emocionaron después de las crueles frases de su hermano, y odió a Darien por hacerla tan absurdamente sensible. En consecuencia, su respuesta fue más cariñosa que de costumbre; Zafiro sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas, cuando Darien salió de la villa.

También él se había dado un baño y cambiado de ropa. Llevaba unos pantalones ligeros y una camisa de marinero. Su vitalidad contrastaba con el aspecto débil de su hermano. Sus ojos recorrieron con lentitud a Sere, observando con desaprobación el conjunto de pantalones cortos y blusa de algodón que traía puesto.

El examen la hizo sentirse incómoda. La ropa que en la habitación le había parecido brillante y atractiva, ahora la encontraba vulgar y descuidada, y pensó que parecía una colegiala insignificante.

—Creo que iré a la ciudad esta mañana, tomaré el transbordador hasta Piso —manifestó Darien, cuando Luna le trajo el desayuno—. Hace mucho que no veo a Furuhata, y le prometí que le visitaría la próxima vez que viniera a Monastiros —hizo una pausa y luego dijo con toda premeditación, según le pareció a Sere—. He pensado que podría llevarme a Mamoru —sus ojos encontraron los de Sere un momento y añadió—. De ese modo Sere podrá descansar, ¿hum? —hizo un gesto malicioso—. ¿Qué piensas, Zafiro?

Zafiro titubeó, mirando primero a su hermano y luego a Sere.

—Pienso que debes llevar a Sere —dijo por fin, y cuando ella iba a protestar, añadió—: es cierto, no ha tenido descanso, desde que llegó, y creo...

—No necesito descanso —Sere le interrumpió firme—. De veras Zafiro, Mamoru y yo...

—Pero no has visto nada de la isla —insistió Zafiro con gentileza—. Escúchame —dijo mientras ella intentaba protestar—. Te divertirás con Darien. No es un enfermo como yo...

—Zafiro —Sere le miró desesperada—. Comprende, Darien no me lo ha pedido —ella estaba sonrojada y molesta—. Por favor...

—Por supuesto, si Sere desea acompañarnos yo estaré encantado de su compañía —dijo Darien en tono frío y controlado—. Puedo llevarles a los dos.

—Mamoru se queda —afirmó Zafiro—. Nos divertiremos juntos. No me vas a dejar sin mis dos compañeros —añadió con suavidad.

—Zafiro... —suspiró ella, derrotada ante su bondad.

—Ve Sere y diviértete, éste es tu día de descanso, recuérdalo. La mirada de Sere era turbulenta, cuando encontró la de Darien. Era como si quisiera negar toda responsabilidad de lo que había sucedido y, a pesar de que ella no quería aceptarlo, tenía que admitir que no era de él toda la culpa.

«Oh, Zafiro», pensó desconsolada al mirarle mientras él la observa ba con ternura. ¿Por qué tenía que intervenir? Si hubiera dejado que Darien se fuera... No deseaba pasar todo un día en su compañía Ni el quería pasar el día con ella

**WOW ASI QUE SE VA A IR DE PASEO CON DARIEN ELLOS SOLOS QUE SALDRA DE ESTO…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

El trasbordador estaba atestado y había mucho ruido, risas y animación entre los pasajeros; hasta el cacarear de unas gallinas parecía protestar por tal desorden.

Era un bote destartalado, que crujía amenazador al subir los pasajeros, pero al deslizarse en el mar se balanceaba suavemente sobre las olas.

Sere se sentó en uno de los bancos que había a los lados, volviéndose para darle la espalda a Darien. Era obvio que él no deseaba llevarla, y ella tampoco deseaba ir, pero Zafiro habría acabado por sospechar algo, si hubiera continuado negándose.

Se cambió de ropa, se puso una falda y debajo un bikini, que había pertenecido a Minako, pero que se lo había regalado. Ahora lo encontraba pasado de moda, pero el color rosa opaco con blanco le favorecía, pensó.

La cubierta, protegida por un toldo de lona en la parte central, estaba en sombra en el lugar en que Sere se hallaba, pero el barco, al alejarse del muelle, dio la vuelta de tal manera que ella quedó a pleno sol.

—Yo se lo pude haber advertido, si me hubiera preguntado —dijo Darien a su espalda; ella le miró enfadada.

—Por supuesto, había que preguntarle —le contestó furiosa y él inclinó la cabeza, cortés.

—¿Por qué no se sienta allí? —preguntó, señalándole un sitio, donde dos mujeres griegas charlaban indiferentes al ruido. Había un lugar vacío y Sere asintió.

—Gracias —replicó, poniéndose en pie—. Esa compañía debe ser más agradable que la suya.

Se acercó a las mujeres y al ir a sentarse comprendió por qué estaba el asiento vacío. Lo que contenían las canastas de al lado de ellas era pescado y si se sentaba allí, se impregnaría del desagradable olor. Apretó los labios irritada y regresó a su lugar.

Darien la miró divertido al sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

—¿No tuvo suerte? —preguntó en tono inocente y ella tuvo que contener el deseo de golpearlo.

— ¡Usted lo sabía! —le acusó en voz baja—. Sabía lo que había en las canastas.

—Ya veo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Debo pensar entonces que mi compañía es preferible al pescado crudo? —interrogó con humor, y Sere no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué accedió a traerme? —preguntó—. Sé que no deseaba que viniera, ¿por qué no le puso algún pretexto a Zafiro?

—¿Dije acaso que no lo deseaba? —preguntó mirándola.

— Usted se ofreció a traer a Mamoru —declaró—. No a mí.

Darien contempló el paisaje antes de responder:

—Quizá supuse lo que diría Zafiro —manifestó al fin—. Mi hermano es muy correcto.

— Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó desesperada—. Después de lo que dijo...

—Olvidemos lo que dije, de una vez por todas —sugirió Darien simplemente—. Haga lo que aconsejó Zafiro, disfrute del día.

Eran las once cuando el barco llegó al puerto de la pequeña isla de Piso. Darien subió al muelle de piedra y le dio la mano a Sere. Después de un titubeo ella la aceptó y permitió que la ayudara a subir, sonrojándose al sentir su mano en la cintura.

Piso era parecido a Monastiros, un conjunto de cabañas blancas al pie de rocas montañosas. Un camino daba al puerto y se podía ver la silueta de un pequeño monasterio.

Darien no tomó este camino, sino que echó a andar por la playa dejando el pueblo atrás y abriéndose paso por un promontorio rocoso y bajando entre hileras de naranjos.

Ella se preguntaba adonde irían. Estaba sudorosa, el cabello se le había soltado de la trenza, temía que su rostro estuviera enrojecido por el calor, pareciendo tan exhausta como se sentía, y deseó poder descansar un rato a la sombra.

—Ya llegamos... ¡vea! —dijo él de pronto.

Se detuvo, y esperó que le alcanzara; al llegar ella, casi sin aliento miró donde le señalaba. Hacia abajo, había una ensenada sobre la cual se encontraba una pequeña casa de piedra. Mientras se acercaban a ella pudieron ver cabras y gallinas en las cercanías.

—¿Esa es la casa de su amigo Furuhata? —preguntó jadeante, tratando de mantener el paso; Darien asintió, antes de saltar el último obstáculo y volverse para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Sere saltó, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía y Darien la atrajo por un momento contra su pecho. Mas al recordar sus ofensivas palabras, ella le apartó.

Moviendo la cabeza en son de burla, Darien aceptó, el rechazo, dirigiéndose ambos en silencio a la casa.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba sentado en el sombreado balcón; con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados parecía dormitar. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones holgados y un sombrero de ala ancha. Había una botella de vino en una mesa cercana, y un vaso medio vacío a su lado. Pero lo que atrajo la atención de Sere fueron los bocetos que había en la mesa y en el suelo y los papeles estrujados que indicaban dibujos desechados. Eran bocetos brillantes, apreció ella, con un parecido a un tipo de rostro que había visto con frecuencia desde su llegada a Grecia. El rostro de una mujer vieja, arrugado, fatigado, pero con una riqueza en su expresión que la hacía parecer absolutamente real.

Darien hizo una mueca al ver el desorden y luego, con brusquedad, zarandeó las piernas del hombre.

— Ti ine afta, Andrew —protestó con ironía—. ¿Ehete tipota na kano?

—¿Ti? —el hombre se sobresaltó, pestañeando al ver a Sere. Luego al volver la cabeza vio a Darien, y la mirada cambió de fría a cálida—. ¡Oriste, Darien! ¡Embros, Embros! ¿Ti kanete?

—Kala kala —respondió Darien y abrazó al hombre con entusiasmo—. Andrew, quiero presentarte a la hermana menor de Minako, Sere. Ha venido de visita, pero no habla nuestro idioma.

—¿Ohi? —Andrew estudió a Sere con la mirada—. Estoy encantado de conocerla, thespinis. Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

—¿Cómo está usted? —Sere estrechó la mano extendida—. ¿Son suyos estos bocetos? —humedeció los labios cuando él no le contestó—. Son muy buenos.

—Gracias, me alegra que le guste mi trabajo —Andrew Furuhata movió la cabeza condescendiente. De pie era más pequeño que Darien pero más fornido, y tenía el cabello rizado y rubio. El bigote era muy largo y le daba cierto aire de pirata, pero su sonrisa era cálida y confiada.

—La obra de Andrew es conocida en Grecia al igual que en otros lugares —observó Darien con sequedad.

—Lo que quiere decir mi amigo es que pinto un poco —añadió Andrew. La sorprendió al ladearle el rostro hacia la luz, con la mano—. Es probable que la dibuje, thespinis. El rostro es sencillo pero la estructura ósea es buena.

Sere alejó la barbilla, confusa ante el juicio de esos dos hombres y Andrew se rió, haciendo un gesto de disculpa mientras le decía algo a Darien en su idioma.

—Etsi —dijo Andrew al fin, y le señaló una silla mientras le ofrecía un poco de vino a Darien—. ¿Qué te trae por Piso? ¿Estás dispuesto a enseñarle a bucear a tu hermanita?

—No es mi hermanita, Andrew, y quizá la lleve a pasear por la bahía. Pero no sé si a bucear.

Andrew asintió y luego dijo a Sere con cortesía:

—Debe usted tener sed, thespinis. ¿Quiere un refresco o una ensalada de frutas? Aun en este lugar tan remoto, tengo un frigorífico y le puedo ofrecer un helado si lo desea.

Sere se molestó por el tono paternal de su voz. ¿Qué edad la calcularía? ¡De seguro no parecía una colegiala!

—Tengo dieciocho años, ¿sabe? —declaró con firmeza—. Y de vez en cuando bebo alcohol —apretó los labios—. Pero un refresco me parece bien.

—Discúlpeme, thespinis. Pensé... bueno, no importa. Veré qué hay. Un momento, por favor —sonrió Andrew.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Sere miró a Darien.

—¿Cuántos años represento? —preguntó irritada—. ¿Quince?

—Con el cabello como lo lleva, quizá —comentó con indiferencia mientras se dirigía al balcón—. Eso es lo que la hace más provocativa. La apariencia aniñada de un cuerpo de mujer.

Todavía continuaba Sere pensando en ello, cuando Andrew regresó, con vasos y dos refrescos.

—Mi amigo sólo toma zumo de fruta cuando va a bucear a la bahía —le explicó mientras le daba la botella de refresco a Darien—. Disculpe si fui rudo hace un momento. No pensé que la hermanita de Darien preferiría bebidas fuertes.

—Te he dicho Andrew que no es mi hermana —afirmó Darien en tono seco, al rechazar el vaso y tomar la botella—. Y ella no prefiere una bebida fuerte, sólo bromeaba.

— ¿En serio? —Andrew la miró escéptico pero Sere se negaba a ser objeto de sus bromas una vez más y después de terminar su bebida, se levantó, dirigiéndose a la playa. La arena estaba caliente, lo sentía a través de las sandalias, al caminar.

Se descalzó con rapidez y luego de un titubeo se quitó la falda y corrió hacia las olas. El agua no estaba fría, le pareció deliciosa y todo el agobiante calor del camino y el bochorno se borraron en espacio de segundos. El calmado oleaje le permitía flotar sin esfuerzo, relajándose y sólo unos minutos después recordó dónde estaba y pensó que su comportamiento podía resultar una descortesía.

Un chapoteo cercano, hizo que abriera los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. No había olvidado lo ocurrido por la mañana, y la vista de esa cabeza en el agua la intranquilizó.

Darien nadaba hacia ella, y Sere sacó la mano como para detenerlo.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —le gritó mientras él se aproximaba, sonriendo, al interpretar su reacción.

—Pensé que si se había recuperado del agravio, quizá podríamos bucear un rato —le sugirió. Al acercarse, ella se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un traje de baño y botellas de oxígeno.

—¿Tengo que usar algo así? —preguntó dudosa.

—Esto es para bucear en lo más profundo —explicó y la invitó a seguirlo a la orilla—. Venga, creo que le gustará esto. ¿Lo ha hecho antes?

Sere nunca había buceado pero en un momento aprendió el arte de respirar por el largo tubo adherido a la máscara. Tenía los ojos vigilantes, y al principio sintió la garganta seca al respirar por la boca. Pero poco a poco se sintió más segura, internándose más adentro con valentía. Era una fantástica revelación y había tanto que ver...

El suelo del océano no estaba tan lleno de vegetación como lo había visto en las películas, pero la variedad de peces y las diferentes formaciones rocosas eran casi infinitas, por lo que su indignación con Darien se disipó al brindarle él la oportunidad de adentrarse en este desconocido y fascinante mundo submarino.

— Se lo agradezco mucho —exclamó mientras caminaba por la playa a su lado y se quitaba la máscara—. ¡Fue maravilloso!

— ¿Valió la pena el viaje? —preguntó sonriente.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Sere le miró con agradecimiento—. Gracias.

Los ojos oscuros de Darien la estudiaron con atención, y luego se volvió para recoger las botellas de oxígeno.

— Dígale a Andrew que regresaré dentro de treinta minutos —dijo mientras se ataba las correas, adentrándose en el mar.

El traje de baño se secó al sol con rapidez. Cuando subió al balcón no encontró a Andrew, así que se dirigió a la puerta llamándole.

Apareció en seguida, y le hizo seña de que entrara. Ella le siguió hasta la cocina, y vio que se hallaba preparando la comida. Estaba cocinando un guisado de arroz que despedía un olor delicioso, y en la mesa de madera había queso, pan fresco y un racimo de uvas.

— Si tiene hambre, sírvase —le aconsejó Andrew al observar la mirada de ella—. Aquí no hay etiqueta. Cuando tenemos sed tomamos agua, y cuando tenemos hambre, comemos. ¿No es una filosofía más civilizada que el poner horas para la comida?

—Eso supongo —sonrió.

—Asi que, ¿en dónde está Darien?

—Oh —Sere hizo una pausa mientras cortaba un pedazo de queso—. Fue a bucear. Me pidió que le dijera que tardaría una media hora.

—Bien —asintió Andrew—. Eso le da más tiempo al guiso para hacerse. Si hubiera sabido que venían, habría matado una gallina, pero creo que esto bastará.

—Huele muy bien —dijo Sere con sinceridad—. ¿Vive usted solo, señor Furuhata?

—Andrew —dijo con firmeza—. Llámeme Andrew —guiñó un ojo—. No soy tan viejo para que una joven me trate tan cortésmente.

Sere se sentía más relajada sin la presencia de Darien.

—Está bien, Andrew —aceptó, obediente—. ¿Es ésta su casa?

—Es mi casa en Piso —contestó, mientra movía el contenido de la olla.

—Esa no es una respuesta, ¿no cree? —suspiró—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tiene también casa en alguna otra parte?

—Es posible —dijo mirándola.

Sere hizo una mueca y se sentó en un banco de madera.

—Opino que es un excelente retratista.

— He tenido suerte —confirmó al volverse para servirse más vino, levantando el vaso con una sonrisa—. Es a Darien a quien le debo mi suerte. Sin su apoyo y su fe, no habría ido más allá de hacer algunos bocetos para los turistas.

—¿Le conoce hace mucho tiempo? —preguntó.

—Hace más de veinte años —le informó—. Trabajaba con su padre. En la época en que Darien iba a la escuela, yo era el chófer y en mis ratos libres...

— ¿Hacía bocetos para los turistas?

—Ehete thikeo. Así es. Hace ya tantos años...

Sere comía pensativa el queso. Luego, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado, dijo:

—Así que es probable que conozca a la joven con quien se va a casar.

—Rei —Andrew sonrió—. Sí, la conozco, Darien la quería mucho.

—¿Y por qué no se casó con ella?

Antes de que Sere pudiera evitarlo la pregunta salió, pero para su alivio, Andrew no pareció considerarla indiscreta.

—No creo que Darien estuviera enamorado de Rei. No en aquel entonces —dijo con suavidad—. Era muy joven, hacía poco que había salido de la universidad y no deseaba sentirse, ¿cómo diríamos?, atado, ¿ohi?

—Y Rei se casó con otro —Sere inclinó la cabeza.

—Nicolas Kumada, ne. Un hombre dos veces mayor que ella, pero con la fortuna que tanto anhelaba.

Ella le miró, pero Andrew ya estaba haciendo otra cosa. Era obvio que pensaba que había hablado demasiado, dando la conversación por terminada.

Cuando Darien regresó, Sere y Andrew hablaban acerca de sus gustos en la literatura y el arte.

—Estábamos intercambiando nuestras opiniones sobre el neoimpresionismo —declaró Andrew con euforia al servirse más vino—. Tu hermanita es radical, amigo Darien. Le gusta el trabajo de Andrew F.

Sere no pudo entender la sonrisa burlona de Darien, pero las palabras siguientes aclararon la situación.

—¿Y sabe ella quién es él? —preguntó riendo.

Sere miró, alternativamente a ambos.

— ¡Andrew F! —exclamó—. Quiere decir: ¡Andrew! —se volvió al otro hombre quien rió ante su asombro.

—Confieso que soy yo —accedió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero espero que eso no le impida disfrutar de mi guisado. Le aseguro que mi habilidad no está limitada al caballete.

Ya era tarde cuando salieron de la casa de Andrew y se dirigieron hacia el puerto para tomar el transbordador de la noche.

—¿Se ha divertido? —preguntó Darien en voz baja, mientras observaban las luces del barco que se aproximaba; Sere le miró.

—Sabes que sí. Es un hombre fascinante. Y ha hecho tanto en su vida —suspiró—. ¡Ha viajado por todo el mundo! Hawaii, Fidji, América del Sur. Usted debe estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿De mí? —Darien hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

—Sí —aclaró Sere—. Usted descubrió su talento y le ayudó a convertirse en un gran pintor.

—Con mi ayuda o sin ella, Andrew lo hubiera conseguido —replicó Darien—. Él no me debe nada.

—Eso no es lo que él piensa —declaró Sere—. Ni yo tampoco. Creo que tiene mucho que agradecerle.

—¿En serio? —Darien arqueó las cejas con ironía—. Por primera vez, siento una nota de aprobación en su voz.

—No estropee las cosas, por favor, he disfrutado del día y se lo agradezco.

—¿Cuánto? —murmuró Darien acercándose y ella volvió la cabeza para que él no viera la expresión de su rostro.

La llegada del barco evitó continuar la charla, pero una vez en la embarcación la intimidad se acentuó por la ausencia de otros pasajeros, las melodías románticas y la penumbra que los envolvía.

—Bien, dígame —dijo él apoyándose en la baranda—. ¿Qué es lo que más ha disfrutado de su día?

—Oh, me ha gustado conocer a Andrew, su guisado, poder nadar, practicar el buceo... y su compañía por supuesto...

— ¿Por qué «por supuesto»? ¿Hasta ahora mi compañía no había sido de su gusto?

—Oh, eso fue porque...

—Continúe, dígame lo que piensa —pidió él.

—No, no es importante en este momento —hizo una pausa—. ¿Usted también ha disfrutado de este día...?

—Con tan encantadora compañía... —se burló.

—Está bromeando —Sere frunció los labios—. ¿No le importó usar el traje de baño de Andrew?

—¿Había otra alternativa?

Ella movió la cabeza negando.

—No, además le quedaba bien, usted tiene buena figura.

—¿Nadie le ha dicho que esos comentarios no se hacen?

— ¿Por qué no? —a Sere comenzaba a agradarle este tono bromista—. Es la verdad, además sus piernas no son blancas y débiles como las de los muchachos que conozco.

—Yo no soy un muchacho, Sere —afirmó Darien con énfasis—. ¡Tengo casi cuarenta años! ¡Casi de edad madura! Usted por el contrario, es muy joven, casi una adolescente.

— ¡Treinta y cuatro años no es una edad madura! —contestó Sere en seguida y él le clavó la mirada.

—¿Cómo sabe mi edad? ¿Quién se la dijo? ¿Andrew?

—Fue Hotaru —admitió Sere de mala gana—. Yo se lo pregunté y ella me lo dijo.

—Ya veo —Darien apoyó los codos en la barandilla—. Eso debió divertirla.

— ¡No! —Sere estaba molesta—. Hotaru no es así.

—Quizá ella debió venir con usted a Monastiros en lugar de Thia Carmesait.

—¿Por qué? —Sere estaba confundida.

— Thia Carmesait es muy mayor, quizá su vista no es tan buena ya.

—¿Se refiere a Zafiro y a mí otra vez? Usted prometió que olvidaría eso, al menos por hoy —suspiró decepcionada.

—¿No cree que es un tema más seguro? —preguntó con impaciencia repentina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en la isla? —preguntó impulsiva—. ¿Todo el fin de semana?

—No estoy seguro —contestó él con voz fría—. Rei llega mañana y si ella lo desea, nos quedaremos.

Sere escuchó esto con dolor y cuando él se volvió para ver las luces de Monastiros, se inclinó en la baranda, pensativa. Se dio cuenta de que al preguntarle cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer le recordó la visita de la otra chica. ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Rei Kumada? ¿Se pensarían casar como esperaba la familia? ¿Y qué tenía que ver eso con ella, cuando él la consideraba como una adolescente nada más?

**HAHA POBRE DARIEN DEBIO SER INCOMODO QUE LE DIJERAN QUE ERA SU HERMANITA Y QUE PASARA ESTARA ENAMORADO DE SU PROMETIDA REI O DE SERENA?**

**PD: POR CUESTIONES LABORALES ACTUALIZARE MIS HISTORIAS ANTES DE LAS 6 PM UN CAOITULO DIARIO COMO SIEMPRE SALUDOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

A la mañana siguiente Sere continuó con la misma rutina que había tenido desde que llegó a Monastiros. Nadó antes del desayuno, sin ser molestada por intrusos; y después de desayunar con Zafiro y Mamoru, llevó al niño a la playa. Darien no había hecho su aparición y ella supuso que debía estar descansando antes de la llegada de Rei, por lo que se sorprendió cuando a la hora del almuerzo llegó pilotando un velero.

Mamoru estaba muy excitado y corrió por la arena hasta donde su tío desembarcaba, mostrándose indignado pues deseaba dar una vuelta. Sere estuvo dudando un momento, pero le siguió.

— Thios Darien me va a dar una vuelta en el velero —exclamó Mamoru y Sere confirmó el comentario infantil.

— ¿Por qué no nos acompaña? —la invitó y al recordar la frialdad de la noche anterior, Sere se negó, disculpándose.

—Tengo mucho calor —y puso la palma de la mano en su frente—. Ve tú, Mamoru, te veré en la comida. ¡Ten cuidado!

—Estará bien. Yo lo cuidaré —declaró Darien en voz baja—. Hay salvavidas en el guardarropa y haré que se ponga uno.

—Está bien —el tono de Sere era cortante—. Le veré después.

Sere vio cómo Darien empujaba el bote un poco mar adentro antes de subir a bordo. Llevaba puestos los pantalones del día de su llegada y mientras caminaban hacia la playa, reconoció un poco irritada que él era uno de los pocos hombres que estaban bien con cualquier tipo de ropa. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Darien. Aunque la culpara de provocarlo, cualquier cosa que él hacía, le despertaba intensos sentimientos que no podía controlar.

Zafiro estaba descansando cuando ella regresó a la villa, así que decidió darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Se puso una blusa de algodón y una falda de un color fuerte, que contrastaba con la blusa, decidiendo no ponerse un traje de baño, para usar un atuendo más formal. Se cepilló el cabello, y se lo recogió con una cinta a la altura de la nuca sintiéndose lista para cuando Rei hiciera su aparición. Se preguntaba cómo llegaría aquí. ¿Usaría el transbordador o tendría su propio medio de transporte? Como fuera, Sere imaginaba que llegaría por la tarde y se desanimó de antemano por la indeseada visita.

La comida la sirvieron tarde debido a que Darien y Mamoru llegaron a la una y media. El niño llegó encantado a la terraza, donde su padre y Sere compartían una jarra de refresco, impaciente por contarles lo excitante que había sido el viaje. Zafiro había comentado que el velero pertenecía a su hermano y Sere pensó con desconsuelo que sin duda lo había traído por Rei.

Darien siguió a su sobrino a la terraza y se sentó.

— Theos, hace calor —exclamó al pasar el dorso de la mano por la frente.

—Veo que has tenido una buena mañana, adhelfe —observó Zafiro sonriente, mientras el niño se levantaba y se servía un vaso de refresco, que bebió con ansiedad—. Mamoru se ha divertido y te lo agradezco, así como el tiempo que le has dedicado.

Darien encogió los hombros y desvió la mirada hacia Sere, que limpiaba la boca de Mamoru con una servilleta.

—Fue un placer —le aseguró a Zafiro—. Parece que él no había navegado antes y el viento no estaba muy fuerte.

—No —Zafiro miró al cielo y frunció el ceño—. Y a pesar de eso. pienso que se avecina una tormenta. Hay una cierta pesadez en el aire.

—Quizá —Darien levantó la vista también—. Pero el mar está muy calmado.

—¿Comemos ahora? Tengo hambre. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Zafiro a Sere, cambiando de tema.

—Yo también —asintió ella, aunque no tenía mucho apetito.

Como siempre, la comida fue excelente. Ensalada de lechuga con grandes aceitunas y pedazos de tomate de la región, además de otras ensaladas servidas con mayonesa, langosta, carne, quiche, todo regado con un vino excelente. El queso era delicioso al igual que la fruta que tenían de postre. También había helado para Mamoru y café para los demás.

Sere comió poco y notó que Darien comió casi igual que ella. Zafiro, en cambio, demostró tener mucho apetito y era obvio que recuperaba sus fuerzas con rapidez.

Mazanori apareció después del almuerzo para llevarle a su cuarto a descansar y al llevarse a Mamoru para su siesta, Darien y Sere quedaron a solas.

—Veo que no ha adquirido la costumbre de dormir la siesta —comentó.

— Usted sabe que no —contestó, irritada—. ¿A qué hora espera a Rei?

Darien se puso de pie bruscamente.

—¿Por qué insiste en preguntar por Rei? ¿Qué puede importarle cuándo viene y cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? —preguntó con brusquedad.

«Porque entonces sabré cuánto tiempo permanecerá usted aquí», pensó, pero guardó silencio.

Al ver que no contestaba, Darien la miró impaciente y luego con tono más calmado, le propuso:

—¿Le gustaría divertirse un rato esta tarde? Conozco el lugar ideal para ello.

—Pero... —contuvo la respiración ella.

—Ya sé... Rei otra vez —la interrumpió él—. ¿Desea venir o no? Necesito salir de este lugar y le estoy preguntando si desea acompañarme.

—¿En el velero? —Sere titubeaba.

- N0 —Darien apretó los labios—. Navegaremos en él hasta el puerto y allí tomaremos el yate. Estoy pensando que Zafiro conoce mejor el clima que yo.

—Pero un yate...

—Es un crucero de motor —le interrumpió Darien—. ¿Viene?

—Está bien, me cambiaré de ropa.

—Venga así como está —contestó y se dirigió a la escalera—. ¡Venga! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

El velero era fácil de tripular y a pesar de que Sere nunca había pilotado uno, no encontró difícil seguir las instrucciones de Darien. Él parecía más relajado cuando dejaron la ensenada, y en el momento en que llegaron al puerto, se reía de los intentos inexpertos de ella para mantener balanceado el bote.

El crucero de motor resultó ser un yate de cuarenta pies de eslora con dos motores diesel, literas para cuatro o seis personas, según las necesidades y un área de recreo con suficiente espacio para convertirse en habitación doble. Sere quedó fascinada con la cocina y los cuartos de baño.

Ya en mar abierto, pusieron los motores a toda marcha. Resultaba una deliciosa sensación recostarse en la cubierta, para recibir la caricia de la brisa Sere. Se lamentó por no haber traído un traje de baño ya que le hubiera gustado bucear un poco.

Cuando fue a ver lo que hacía Darien, le encontró recostado frente al timón estudiando unos mapas frente a él.

— ¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó mientras se reclinaba impulsivamente en su hombro, pero él se movió inquieto.

De inmediato, ella se echó para atrás, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, pero él le habló en tono normal al indicarle el destino en el mapa.

—Hay una isla llamada Stavira —explicó—. La ocupa un club de navegación de Atenas, y va mucho turismo de día y de noche.

—Pero —Sere frunció el ceño—. ¿Los habitantes, no se quejan?

—No los hay —declaró Darien—. Excepto uno o dos que se encargan de la taberna. Es un refugio cosmopolita muy de moda, y lo que la gente hace allí, es de su única incumbencia.

Sere estaba intrigada y un poco temerosa, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios y se alejó evitando pensar en la reacción de Rei al llegar y no encontrar a su novio.

Fueron recibidos en Stavira por un sonido de guitarras y tambores. Era un tipo de lugar que Sere no esperaba encontrar tan lejos de la capital, pero Darien había estado en lo cierto, al describirlo. La música provenía, pronto lo descubrieron, de una fiesta en la playa.

—¿Puede asistir cualquiera? —preguntó Sere con timidez, cuando Darien amarró el yate; él le sonrió.

— Si usted compra unas bebidas —le explicó—. Es un hotel, Sere, aunque se llama «Club Athénée». Se trata de un establecimiento moderno, frecuentado por la parte joven de la población turista.

Aparte de la taberna frente al mar, parecía que el hotel era lo único habitado en la isla. Era un edificio de varios pisos, situado en la playa, con palmeras rodeando la piscina y las canchas de tenis. Había señales indicando los salones de belleza y masajes, además de otros que señalaban hacia la piscina, restaurantes y otras tiendas, pero el ambiente era tan cosmopolita como había dicho Darien, y Sere en su interior prefirió a Monastiros que era más típicamente griego.

Casi en seguida, a Darien le llamó un grupo de gente reunida en el bar. Había cerca de diez o doce hombres y mujeres, entre los veinte y los treinta años, con minúsculos trajes de baño; parecían seres exóticos de otro planeta. Las mujeres iban muy maquilladas, pero los hombres competían con ellas en prendas, anillos y pendientes.

No hubo presentaciones formales. A Sere la presentó simplemente por su nombre sin dar su apellido y Darien mencionó varios otros nombres el pasar. Aparte de algunas miradas curiosas, nadie del grupo se interesó por ella.

—Cheri —una de las mujeres se dirigió a Darien en tono cariñoso—. Hace siglos que no te veo. ¿En dónde te has metido? Sabes lo que dicen, mucho trabajo y poca diversión.

—Quizá Rei ha estado clavándote las garras —intervino una hermosa rubia que llevaba un bikini blanco muy audaz. Mientras la primera tenía acento francés, ésta evidentemente era inglesa, y observó a Sere. divertida.

—Parece que no has estado mal acompañado —dijo otra muchacha—. ¿Quién es Sere? Es todo lo que deseamos saber. Vamos, Darien, ¿te dedicas ahora a raptar niñas?

Sere se sonrojó, volviéndose para observar a los músicos, y a los otros asistentes que parecían divertirse, bailando o tirándose al mar. Había mucho ruido, risas y charla a gritos pero ella deseó estar lejos de esta playa de ambiente tan agitado.

—¿Quieres bailar?

La voz con acento inglés le sonó atractiva y Sere pestañeó volviéndose hacia el joven que le hablaba. No era uno del grupo que rodeaba a Darien, que reía y trataba de explicar las razones de su presencia allí. Este muchacho le pareció apuesto y amable, así que aceptó.

Era agradable estar disfrutando de la música y olvidar la incomodidad que le provocaron los amigos de Darien. Por alguna razón pensaba que no era gente que él veía con frecuencia, pero tal vez sintió la necesidad de su compañía y por eso la había traído con él. Deseó estar de nuevo en Monastiros, tomar el té con Zafiro y discutir los sucesos del día. La vida parecía tan sencilla allí, o al menos hasta la llegada de Darien. Ahora dudaba de que su vida volviera a ser la misma.

Se dio cuenta de que Darien había dejado de charlar con sus amigos y la observaba. Ella esperaba que no le pareciera mal que hubiera aceptado bailar. Después de todo él estaba ocupado, y el muchacho con el que bailaba, llamado Yaten, era una agradable compañía.

Se estremeció cuando Darien se alejó del grupo y vio a la rubia junto a él. A unos metros del lugar donde bailaba con Yaten, Darien tomó a la muchacha en sus brazos, y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Casi no bailaban, sólo era una excusa para abrazarse, y Sere sintió celos cuando la chica acercó la boca para besarle.

—¿Te molesta si dejamos de bailar?

Sere se volvió para ofrecerle una sonrisa de disculpa a su pareja. No podía continuar viendo esa escena, se sentía mal, aunque le echaba la culpa al calor.

—Te traeré algo de beber —ofreció Yaten galante y su rostro reflejaba ansiedad—. Estás muy pálida. Te traeré un refresco.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Yaten no tardó en regresar con la bebida.

—Toma —le dio una botella de refresco—. Ahora háblame de ti.

—No hay nada que contar —respondió Sere, evasivamente.

—No te creo. ¿Quién es el hombre que ha venido contigo? ¿Tu tío? ¿Tu hermano?

— Mi cuñado...

—Lo sabía —sonrió Yaten—. Sabía que era muy maduro para ser tu novio.

—¿Pero no demasiado viejo para ser mi padre? —sugirió.

—No había pensado en eso —Yaten observó a su alrededor—. ¿Quién es la rubia?

—¿Lo sabes tú...? —Sere fue brusca y Yaten asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera comprendido.

—Ya lo veo, te preocupa lo que pensaría tu hermana si supiera que su esposo ha estado divirtiéndose —comentó.

—¿Cómo? —Sere apretó los labios—. ¡Oh, sí, es cierto!

—Eso pensé —Yaten se volvió para mirar una vez más—. Ahora está con una pelirroja. Tu cuñado es muy inquieto.

—Es verdad —Sere comenzaba a desesperarse por el giro de la conversación—. Si no te molesta, creo que me debo retirar.

—¿Al hotel?

— ¡Oh, no! —movió la cabeza—. No estamos hospedados aquí.

—Desde luego que no —aseguró una voz que Sere reconoció muy bien—. Venga, pethi mou, es hora de irnos, son casi las seis.

— ¿Está seguro de que desea irse? —exclamó ella—. No permita que yo le eche a perder su entretenimiento —miró desafiante a Yaten—. Yo me estoy divirtiendo.

—Dije ¡ahora! —Darien la asió por la muñeca—. Dígale adiós a su amigo. No deseo discutir al respecto.

Sere hizo un gesto de despedida a Yaten, y acompañó a Darien forzando el paso. Se dio cuenta de que el joven no intentó discutir, y a pesar de que no se sintió especialmente atraída por él, pensó que Darien le hacía parecer más inmaduro. No obstante, no soportaba su comportamiento arbitrario y se lo manifestó tan pronto como llegaron al yate.

—Disculpe, pero, ¿por qué me ha traído? —preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se frotaba la muñeca lastimada y él encendía los motores—. ¿Era necesaria esa demostración de autoridad? Pensé que estaba pasándolo muy bien.

Darien la ignoró, concentrado en llevar anclas, pero Sere no pensaba permanecer callada.

— ¡No tiene derecho a tratarme así! —exclamó a punto de llorar—. Yaten ha debido pensar que soy una perfecta tonta.

—Discúlpeme —las palabras de Darien fueron tan sorpresivas como su comportamiento.

—¿Lo siente?

—¿Qué más quiere que diga? —gobernaba el timón como un experto—. Mire al cielo, ¿no le parece precioso? Espero que podamos regresar antes de que estalle la tormenta.

Sere miró hacia arriba y vio lo que quería decir. El azul se teñía de un amarillo extraño, tomando una apariencia amenazadora.

—¿Va a desatarse una tormenta? —preguntó Sere temerosa.

—¿Por qué? —Darien la miró—. ¿Le asustan las tormentas?

Sere apretó la boca en un gesto nervioso.

—No —dijo al fin—. Pero los rayos, sí. ¿Será muy fuerte?

—Tal vez no estalle. He visto a veces tales nubes sin una gota de lluvia —contestó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Eso no me consuela. No debimos venir.

Darien la miró una vez más.

—Teníamos que hacerlo, aunque estoy de acuerdo con usted.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hicimos? Pensé que se divertía.

—¿Con Mimet? ¡Oh, sí! —su tono era áspero—. Ella es, ¿cómo diría?, un buen pasatiempo.

—Apuesto que sí —Sere apoyó el mentón en la mano.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —a Darien no le agradó el comentario.

—Nada —no deseaba empezar a discutir con él—. Era un lugar raro, ¿no? Todas esas mujeres...

—¿Le han escandalizado?

—¡No! —le miró de frente—. Supongo que está acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? Las mujeres griegas no se comportan de esa manera.

—No —Sere reconoció la verdad—. Quizá porque no se lo permiten ustedes.

La mirada de Darien se volvió amenazante.

—¿Cree que deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Así es como usted desearía comportarse?

—Yo no he dicho eso —Sere parecía incapaz de evadirse.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que trata de decir? —insistió Darien.

—Bueno, usted no parecía oponerse —dijo a la defensiva.

—No —Darien miró hacia el frente—. He visto cuerpos de mujeres muchas veces, no es ninguna novedad.

—¿Ha visto el de Rei? —preguntó antes de poder dominarse, y la mirada masculina se posó amenazadora sobre ella.

—Mejor váyase —declaró sin contestarle—. Se sentirá más segura abajo. Como puede ver, empieza a llover y necesito toda mi concentración para gobernar el barco.

Sere le obedeció estremecida. Pero no por la amenaza de la tormenta. De alguna manera, eso le parecía secundario comparado con la violencia de Darien, y se sentó deprimida en la orilla de un banco preguntándose qué habría hecho para que todo resultara mal.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que el tiempo pasaba, y cuando escuchó que los motores se detenían se volvió, intrigada. La vista de una isla a través de la capa de lluvia la hizo pestañear, incrédula, y miró hacia afuera.

No podía creer que ya estuvieran de regreso.

— ¡Sere! ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó él apareciendo en la escalera.

— Sí, sí, no se preocupe —rápidamente se puso de pie—, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estamos en Monastiros?

—¿Se parece acaso? —preguntó él en tono seco—. Sere, no tenemos motores de jet. No, ésta es una isla deshabitada. He estado tratando de usar la radio, pero la recepción es deficiente, así que anclé aquí para tratar de establecer comunicación con Monastiros —hizo una pausa—. No queremos que Zafiro se preocupe por nosotros, ¿no es verdad?

— ¡Oh, no! —Sere respiró nerviosamente—. Gracias por informarme.

Darien titubeó un momento, luego asintiendo, subió la escalera. Unos momentos después oyó que utilizaba la radio. Tronaba y relampagueaba, pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado de ello y entonces sintió miedo.

Se dio cuenta de que Darien había logrado comunicarse, pues hablaba en su propio idioma pero no repetía las mismas palabras. Esta vez describía su posición, y era obvio que les aseguraba que estaba bien. Ella suspiró. Había sido una tarde desastrosa, comparada con el día anterior, pensó llena de tristeza.

— ¡Lo logramos! —su exclamación interrumpió sus pensamientos y se volvió para mirarle—. Lo logré. He podido comunicarme con el guardacostas de Siros y él transmitirá el mensaje a la villa.

— ¡Qué buena noticia! —Sere esbozó una sonrisa—. Gracias a Dios que existen las radios.

—Es cierto —asintió, bajando los últimos escalones—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Está muy pálida —suspiró—. Creo que tengo la culpa de eso también.

Sere habló con ansiedad:

—No diga eso. Yo debo disculparme por mis palabras. Fue una impertinencia por mi parte. Lo que usted haga, no es asunto mío.

Darien hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Tiene razón, no debí traerla conmigo. He sido muy egoísta.

—¿Egoísta? —repitió ella sin comprender.

—Por supuesto —introdujo las manos en los bolsillos—. No tengo derecho de aprovecharme de usted de esta manera.

—¿Aprovecharse de mí? —dijo confusa—. No le entiendo.

—Sí, sí me entiende —inclinó la cabeza—. Debí dejarla en la villa. Usted y yo... nuestra relación no tiene sentido.

—¿Sentido? —Sere no podía evitar repetir todo lo que él decía—. Darien...

— ¡Darien, Darien! Hasta la manera de decir mi nombre es una provocación —murmuró mirándola apasionado—. ¡Oh Sere! ¿Por qué la deseo tanto?

No tuvo tiempo de considerar sus palabras. En cuestión de segundos él acortó el espacio entre ellos. Deliberadamente colocó las manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, y luego, mientras ella abría los ojos con asombro, él cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

Fue un beso duro e íntimo, pero la tensión nerviosa la hizo cerrar los dientes y apretar los labios. Él levantó la cabeza, pero no la soltó, sólo la miró más intensamente.

— Usted puede besar mejor —dijo molesto—. Pero tal vez sea preferible así. No deseo lastimarla, Sere, pero creo que estoy a punto de hacerlo.

—¿A qué clase de daño se refiere...? —quiso saber ella y las manos masculinas se deslizaron de la cintura a la espalda, por debajo de la diminuta blusa.

— A éste —contestó, y con una mano deshizo el nudo de la blusa.

— ¡No, por favor!, no debe —protestó ella pero las caricias persuasivas anularon su resistencia. «¿Por qué», pensó ella, «le deseo tanto?» Y cuando él le acarició el cuello hasta llegar a los labios, ella abrió los suyos anhelante.

Estaban muy juntos. Sus piernas entrelazadas la hacían sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo. Aun la delgada ropa resultaba una barrera, y sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa.

— Sere —murmuró al apretar las manos contra su cuerpo—. ¿Qué está haciendo? Sabe lo que sucederá si sigue adelante...

—Lo sé —suspiró, ajena a todo lo que no fueran sus emociones pasionales—. Usted me desea y yo también. ¿Por qué no debe ser? ¿Usted lo quiere...?

— ¡Theos, sí! Por supuesto que lo deseo —murmuró enardecido, de pronto escucharon una voz de hombre proviniendo de algún lugar del barco.

De inmediato la mano de Sere se detuvo y con un juramento. Darien empezó a abotonarse su camisa, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

—La radio —explicó él y mientras su cuerpo aún temblaba por la reacción, comprendió que alguien se comunicaba por la frecuencia que Darien había conectado con Siros.

Un poco más tarde Darien regresó, pero los minutos le parecieron horas a Sere. En la penumbra de la cabina, oyendo caer la lluvia afuera, todo su cuerpo temblaba, exteriorizando su agitación y con dedos nerviosos se ató la blusa. Cuando Darien entró, ella permanecía de pie como ausente en el centro de la cabina.

—Era Zafiro —dijo, apoyando una mano en la balaustrada—. Lograron comunicarse con él. Estaba muy preocupado. Pensó que habíamos salido en el velero —hizo una pausa—. Le dije que estamos en el yate, sin peligro alguno y nos espera dentro de una hora.

—Está bien —Sere no podía verle la cara, se sentía del todo avergonzada. ¡Oh, Dios cómo pudo ser tan audaz! Es probable que él pensara que no era el primer hombre con quien se comportaba así, y no dudaba que hubiera sucedido lo inevitable si la radio no le hubiese hecho reaccionar.

—Rei está con él —añadió—. Llegó hace dos horas. Zafiro le dijo que la tormenta nos ha retrasado, así que debemos estar agradecidos al menos por eso.

«Quizá tú puedas», pensó Sere en silencio, y una puñalada de celos la hirió. La idea de que Darien la acariciara como a ella, era intolerable, y se volvió con brusquedad.

— ¡Sere! —exclamó con ternura.

A ella le sorprendió la inflexión de su voz.

— ¡Sere! —y cuando no respondió, él pronunció su nombre una vez más y esta vez ella murmuró:

—Dígame.

— ¿Desea que me disculpe? —le preguntó respirando profundamente—. Le advertí que podía hacerle daño y se lo he hecho.

— ¡No! No es cierto —Sere no quería pensar que le tenía lástima. Se volvió con valentía, sintiendo las mejillas rojas al enfrentarse con su mirada—. Sólo lamento que hayamos sido interrumpidos. La situación se estaba volviendo interesante, ¿no le parece?

Darien estudió su rostro desafiante, por un momento. Permaneció en silencio, sin dar opinión alguna y Sere mantuvo su actitud.

Horas después, Darien conducía el automóvil hasta la villa.

Cuando llegaron a Monastiros había dejado de llover y las nubes daban paso ya a un cielo estrellado.

Desde aquel momento en el yate, no habían vuelto a hablar, y ella no deseaba romper el silencio. Mantenía una aparente indiferencia aunque se sentía desdichada en su interior, y si Darien hubiera sido un poco más observador, habría adivinado su inmensa amargura.

Las luces de la villa estaban encendidas, y al estacionar Darien el coche en el garaje aparecieron Zafiro y Rei. Los nervios de Sere se crisparon, esperando los comentarios.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó Darien cuando ella se volvió para abrir la portezuela. Su cortesía instintiva la desarmó. Por un momento deseó arrojarse a sus brazos, pero, en ese instante, Zafiro abrió la puerta y su saludo afectuoso la hizo recuperar la cordura.

— ¡Lipón regresaste! Oriste, estábamos muy preocupados.

—No había ninguna razón para preocuparse —contestó ella al tiempo que salía del automóvil. Rei la vio, pero de inmediato se dirigió a Darien.

—¡Agapitos! —exclamó, tomándole del brazo, y una vez más Sere tuvo que presenciar la actitud de una mujer que buscaba sus besos. Se volvió y en compañía de Zafiro se dirigió a la villa, y luego a la terraza, donde Thia Carmesait estaba sentada con su inseparable labor de encaje.

—Ah, querida, ya están aquí —saludó cordial—. ¡Fue una tormenta en un vaso de agua! ¿Es así como dicen? Zafiro ha estado muy intranquilo desde que comenzó el temporal.

— Ven Sere, siéntate —invitó éste—. Te voy a traer algo de beber. Estoy seguro de que estás exhausta.

—No te molestes por mí, por favor, no tengo sed —exclamó mirando hacia atrás para ver si Rei y Darien habían entrado.

—Está bien —Zafiro se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con afecto, Sere pensó que, con toda seguridad, Darien escogería ese momento para aparecer, y así fue, en efecto.

—¿Muy preocupado, hermano? —preguntó—. Me pregunto qué habrías sentido, si en vez de Sere hubiera sido Rei la que estaba conmigo.

Si Zafiro se molestó por el sarcasmo de su hermano, lo ocultó bien, y fue Rei quien miró a Sere sorprendida.

—Claro que estaba preocupado por Sere —respondió Zafiro de inmediato—. Está bajo mi responsabilidad.

—¿De veras? —Sere se confundió con el comportamiento de Darien. Era como si culpara a Zafiro por lo que había sucedido—. Me pregunto qué diría Minako al respecto.

— Realmente...

Sere se puso de pie agitada, pero fue la Thia Carmesait la que, con tacto, se interpuso entre los dos hermanos.

—Creo que es demasiado, ¿no creéis? —preguntó con una calma admirable—. Darien, necesitas cambiarte. No deseo cenar con alguien vestido con pantalones cortos —le dijo disgustada—. Y en cuanto a ti, Zafiro, sugiero que le permitas a Sere ir también a cambiarse. Es obvio que tuvo una tarde difícil, así que no hagáis que pase una mala noche.

—Ne, Thia Carmesait.

Zafiro obedeció la sugerencia de su tía, y aunque Darien se mostraba molesto, entró en la villa sin discutir. Sere, se sentía desesperada y la mirada de Rei carecía ya de la timidez del primer encuentro, pero Carmesait salvó la situación.

—Ve rápido, pequeña —le aconsejó gentil, regresando a su asiento y a su labor—. No cenaremos hasta que regreses.

En su cuarto, Sere sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. ¿Qué había querido decir Darien en la terraza? ¿Cómo podía discutir con su hermano si sabía que no debía alterarse? Y Rei, ¿qué habría pensado? ¿No tendría fin su humillación?, se preguntó en silencio, sintiéndose muy desgraciada.

**WOW WOW ESTUVIERON A PUNTO YO CREO QUE ESE PAR SE GUSTAN SOLO QUE AMBOS DEJAN QUE SUS TEMORES SALGAN GANANDO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

Sere se despertó con el ruido del helicóptero. Parecía estar encima de la casa, y en seguida miró el reloj. No había podido conciliar el sueño hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer aparecieron en el horizonte, pero a pesar de que ya el sol brillaba pensó que no era muy tarde.

Eran las ocho apenas, apartó la sábana que era lo único que la cubría y fue hacia la ventana. El helicóptero se había alejado, y el sonido desaparecía en la distancia.

Supuso que se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con las otras islas. Sin embargo, ya estaba despierta y la idea de regresar a la cama no la atraía.

Después de dudarlo, se quitó el pijama, se puso un bikini, y saliendo del cuarto se dirigió a la planta baja.

Para su sorpresa, alguien había desayunado ya. Dos lugares habían sido usados, y cuando iba a tomar la cafetera, oyó que venía alguien. Su corazón saltó, al pensar que pudiera ser Darien, pero para su alivio, entró Zafiro con su habitual sonrisa.

—Kulimera —le saludó, y ella le respondió en tono cordial.

—Alguien se nos ha adelantado —dijo señalando los panecillos y la miel.

— Ha sido Darien —le informó Zafiro, sentándose y estirando las piernas—. Solicitó el helicóptero antes de acostarse y él y Rei partieron hace una hora.

— ¿Se han ido? —Sere no pudo disimular su decepción.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido —afirmó—. Decidió que tenía que regresar. Es una lástima que Rei no haya permanecido más tiempo pero ella no se quedaría sin él, y quizá fue lo mejor.

Sere se volvió, luchando por controlar su angustia. ¡Darien se había ido! Presintió con amargura, que no regresaría.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Zafiro le hablaba y Sere se vio obligada a mirarle.

— ¡No, por supuesto! —mintió—. Sólo miraba ese pájaro. ¿No es enorme?

—Parece un pelícano —comentó Zafiro con indiferencia—. ¿Podrías llamar a Luna? Ya debía haber limpiado la mesa.

—Por supuesto —llamó a la doncella y luego caminó hacia la orilla del patio—. Voy a nadar un rato. ¿Me disculpas?

Zafiro titubeó.

—Anoche... lo que dijo Darien, ¿te molestó?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo.

—A lo que él me dijo —declaró Zafiro—, acerca de nuestra relación. Me siento responsable de ti, Sere, te tengo verdadero cariño.

— Sé que es así —dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

—Y si no estuviera casado con Minako...

—Oh, Zafiro, no continúes —eso no podía soportarlo—. Voy a nadar. ¡Te veré después!

Una semana después, Sere se convenció de que debía olvidar a Darien. Tenía que hacerlo, pero la sonrisa había abandonado su rostro y su ánimo disminuyó. Era más difícil levantarse por las mañanas, estar alegre durante el día, y lo que era un placer, se convirtió en un largo y aburrido periodo que tenía que soportar antes de volver a Inglaterra.

Zafiro y ella discutieron el regreso a su patria. Sere le explicó que no podía permanecer allí por tiempo indefinido.

—No sé qué historia te contó Minako —dijo incómoda—. Pero tengo que regresar antes de que comiencen las clases.

—Ya lo sé —Zafiro se mostró comprensivo—. Darien me dijo que ibas a ingresar en Oxford y sé que tiene otra chica en mente para que ocupe tu lugar cuando te vayas.

Sere apretó los labios. Debió imaginarlo, pensó desilusionada.

Las noches eran ahora tediosas, no encontraba fácil escapar de sus recuerdos. No podía relajarse, y a pesar de que practicaba todos los ejercicios de yoga que conocía, no le daban resultado. En consecuencia, las horas entre la oscuridad y el amanecer, resultaban una pesadilla.

Se decía que había una cosa que debía agradecer, su exceso de peso había desaparecido y ahora estaba casi tan delgada como Minako.

Zafiro empezaba a preocuparse por Sere, y ella, a pesar de que deseaba ocultar su tristeza, no podía lograrlo. Por el contrario, él mejoraba cada día más, y el doctor que le visitó dijo que estaba a punto de conseguir su recuperación total. Esa mañana, cuando bajó el helicóptero, Sere esperó ansiosa la llegada de Darien. Pero sólo llegó el doctor Tomoe, acompañado por la enfermera.

Había escrito a su madre y a Minako, pero no había tenido respuesta. El correo en Monastiros no era regular y, por consiguiente, nadie se preocupaba demasiado cuando no llegaban cartas. A pesar de que deseaba regresar a casa y olvidar todo lo sucedido, la idea de ingresar en la universidad no la animaba y evitaba pensar en el futuro.

Resultaba curioso, pero cuando vino a Grecia, sólo pensar en abandonar los planes para una carrera le parecía imposible. Ahora, sin embargo, el futuro universitario ya no le importaba. Su experiencia con Seiya le había hecho suponer que era incapaz de mantener una relación más profunda y evitaba con tesón pensar en Darien. No deseaba pasar la vida interesada por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Se decía que era un hombre demasiado mayor para ella, y ya comprometido. Además él, se lo había advertido, sólo podía causarle daño.

Sin embargo, esta vez, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba apartar de la mente a Darien. Se había enamorado de un hombre que sólo la consideraba un pasatiempo, y no encontraba solución a su problema.

Una vez más trató de convencerse de que tenía que olvidar, tardaría tiempo, pero tarde o temprano lograría pensar en él sin este sentimiento de desolación. Nadie moría de amor, se dijo.

No obstante, su salud se resintió y una semana más tarde Zafiro habló con ella sugiriéndole su regreso a Inglaterra.

—Sere, no sé cómo debo decirte esto —le dijo cuando tomaban el café. Thia Carmesait se había retirado y estaban ellos solos. Él le tomó una mano, mientras buscaba las palabras con tacto. Luego prosiguió, diciendo: —Deseo que sepas lo mucho que agradezco el que hayas venido aquí. No —hizo un ademán al ver que Sere lo iba a interrumpir—. Sé que vas a decir que fueron vacaciones, pero llegaste cuando yo estaba acabado y me has dado fuerzas otra vez.

—De veras, Zafiro, no he hecho nada —le sonrió con afecto.

—Por el contrario, has hecho demasiado. No sólo por mí, sino por Mamoru, demostrando que puede ser feliz aun sin su madre.

—Oh, Zafiro...

—No, escúchame Sere. Quiero que lo sepas. Cuando Darien me acusó de extremar mi responsabilidad sobre ti, yo lo negué, pero pienso que estaba en lo cierto.

—Por favor, Zafiro...

—Déjame terminar —se humedeció los labios—. Sere, estos últimos días me he convencido de que debo confesarte algo. Al verte sufrir, me he preocupado por ti, convenciéndome de que debo ser sincero contigo. He llegado a interesarme por ti profundamente. Y si las circunstancias fueran otras, estaría orgulloso de pedirte que fueras mi esposa.

—Oh, Zafiro —Sere estaba aterrada, no había imaginado que él se le declararía—. Zafiro, ¡por favor!, no lo entiendes.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —Zafiro la observaba perplejo mientras ella se ponía de pie, nerviosa—. No puedes mentirme Sere. Hemos convivido durante seis semanas, y te he visto cambiar de una joven alegre a una mujer entristecida. Sólo hay una razón para ese cambio, ¡yo! ¿Puedes ser sincera y decirme que no te intereso?

—Por supuesto que no —se volvió hacia él desesperada, y entrelazó las manos—. Zafiro, por supuesto que me interesas.

—Lo sabía.

—Pero como hermano —puntualizó—. ¡Sólo como hermano!

—Dices esto por el bien de Minako —replicó incrédulo.

— ¡No! —Sere estaba desesperada—. Zafiro, tú me agradas, creo que eres uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido, pero no te amo, no como tú deseas. Lo siento.

Zafiro la miró sin comprender. Era obvio que necesitaba más tiempo para asimilar sus palabras, y Sere se volvió, impaciente por alejarse. No podía imaginar cuándo empezó a interesarse por ella.

—Entonces debes extrañar tu hogar —dijo por fin con voz inexpresiva por el choque recibido y Sere deseó que su salud no se viera afectada por ello.

—Sí —accedió—. Creo que sí. Yo creo que lo mejor es que regrese a Inglaterra.

—¿A casa? —Zafiro la miró con amargura—. ¿Quieres decir que toda esta agitación es porque deseas irte a casa?

— ¿Acaso no puede ser? —dijo, suspirando.

— ¡No! —Zafiro pronunció la negativa con vehemencia—. Sere, mírame. ¡Mírame! Si no soy el responsable de esas ojeras en tu rostro, entonces debe ser otro.

—Zafiro...

Él se puso de pie y la miró de frente con determinación.

—Debí darme cuenta —declaró molesto—. Debí haberlo entendido. ¡Theos! —se golpeó la frente con la mano—. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego, ser tan insensato como para pensar que yo he tenido ese efecto devastador en ti?

—Por favor, Zafiro, olvídalo.

—Es Darien, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono un poco más débil—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Te ha lastimado? ¡Le mataré si lo ha hecho!

—Zafiro, esto es ridículo. ¿Cómo me podría hacer daño Darien? No seas tonto —trató de reír sin conseguirlo.

—No sólo he sido un tonto sino un vanidoso —declaró con dureza—, al imaginar que tu tristeza tenía que ver conmigo —movió la cabeza—. Ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano estaba tan molesto el día que nos vio juntos. Darien puede llegar a ser muy celoso de sus posesiones.

— ¡Zafiro, yo no soy su posesión!

—¿No? —estudió el rostro pálido—. Creo que no le conoces.

—Zafiro, él es tu hermano, recuérdalo.

—¿Te ha tocado?

—No de la manera que tú piensas —dijo, abochornada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él no me ha hecho el amor —exclamó Sere sin saber por qué contestaba sus preguntas—. Zafiro, no me preguntes más, por favor.

—Tendré un gran placer en decirle a él mi opinión sobre lo que ha hecho —declaró apretando los labios.

— ¡Oh, no! —Sere estaba alarmada—. ¡Zafiro, no! No debes hacerlo. Pase lo que pase, no le menciones nada de esto a Darien.

—Él debe saber lo que ha hecho —insistió y Sere le miró angustiada.

—Zafiro, si sientes algo por mí, prométeme que no mencionarás esto a nadie.

—Sere, me pides lo imposible.

—¿Por qué? Es un asunto que sólo a mí me concierne.

Él hundió los hombros.

— No puedo entender nada de esto. Darien no es de los que faltan al respeto a los parientes femeninos.

— Pero yo no soy de la familia, en realidad —señaló Sere—. Zafiro, ¿cuándo quieres que parta?

—Yo no deseo que te marches —contestó—. Pero si es lo que deseas, puedes hacerlo cuando gustes.

—Gracias —Sere respiró profundo—. Me iré el lunes, o sea pasado mañana. ¿Puedes arreglar mi viaje?

— Por supuesto, mi padre lo arreglará. Supongo que prefieres que lo haga él y no Darien.

—Oh, sí —Sere asintió—. Prefiero que Darien no sepa nada.

Zafiro se mostró comprensivo y ella por impulso le besó.

— Minako es una tonta —comentó y se dirigió a la villa.

La despertó el ruido del helicóptero y permaneció unos minutos escuchándolo. Se preguntaba si Zafiro la habría traicionado. Pero era absurdo pensar que Darien dejaría su trabajo, para venir a la villa, aunque tuviera alguna razón para oponerse a su partida.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía la necesidad de averiguarlo, Sere se apresuró saltar de la cama y después de un baño rápido, bajó.

Luna apareció en el patio y Sere intentó, con el escaso griego que sabía, acompañado de mímica, preguntar las causas de la llegada del helicóptero.

—No sé —dijo Luna y se disculpó moviendo las manos confundida—. Quizá doctor —sugirió con una seña y Sere asintió—. ¿Quiere café?

— ¿Café? Oh, sí, por favor, Luna —Sere sonrió—. Parakalo.

—Poli kala, kyria.

La griega desapareció y Sere se quedó pensativa. El doctor llegaría de un momento a otro. Dudó que la conversación anterior con Zafiro le hubiera causado una crisis. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra razón tendría el doctor para venir tan temprano?

— ¡Dios mío, qué clima! ¿Cómo pude soportarlo?

Las palabras y el sonido del helicóptero alejándose fueron simultáneos. Sere miraba hacia arriba, pero el sonido de la voz la hizo volverse. Fue una sorpresa, una mujer se hallaba en la escalera, delgada y exótica y se abanicaba con el bolso.

— ¡Minako! —Sere pronunció asombrada el nombre.

—¿No pudiste enviar un automóvil por mí? —exclamó al atravesar la terraza—. Aun a esta hora de la mañana pude haberme ahorrado una buena caminata. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No es para tanto, Minako. ¿Y cómo iba a saber que eras tú quien llegaba? Pensé que era el doctor.

— ¿Por qué? —Minako arqueó una ceja—. No me digas que Zafiro está enfermo otra vez, no lo soportaría.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Sere advirtió que alzaba la voz pero se controló al darse cuenta de que no era ella la más indicada para criticar a Minako. Había venido. Al menos eso haría su partida más fácil.

—¿Hay algo que tomar? Estoy sedienta.

Minako se sentó en una silla en el momento en que Luna reaparecía con el café de Sere.

—Ella es la esposa del señor Zafiro —comenzó a decir Sere, pero Minako la interrumpió.

— Sírveme café, querida, y dile a la doncella que traiga otro. Luna no pareció notar el desaire y con un gesto de desamparo, Sere llenó de café una taza y se la dio a su hermana.

—Gracias —dijo Minako, bebiéndolo con gusto—. Bueno, al menos ya estoy aquí, que ya es algo.

—¿Has venido a quedarte? —preguntó Sere de mala gana, pero Minako sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Lamentablemente —afirmó, haciendo una mueca irónica—. Estoy fuera de la obra, querida. Y mamá se negó a mantenerme por más tiempo.

—¿Estás fuera de la obra? —repitió, mirándola.

—Eso es lo que he dicho —Minako casi sollozó—. Así que supongo que deberé habituarme a este lugar una vez más.

Sere parpadeó.

— No entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que la obra se ha suspendido?

— No, querida, quiero decir que yo estoy fuera —el tono de Minako era teatral—. ¿Ya no entiendes el inglés? ¡Estoy fuera! ¡Despedida! Llámalo como quieras. Mi carrera de actriz terminó.

—¿Pero por qué? —quiso saber. Minako suspiró.

— Supongo que puedes llamarlo conflicto de personalidades.

—¿Tú y quién más?

—El director, querida —Minako suspiró, impaciente—. Sé que no estarás satisfecha hasta que oigas todos los detalles funestos. Pensó que podía tener control sobre mí, al igual que sobre la obra. Lo defraudé.

—¿Trató de propasarse contigo?

— ¡Qué vocabulario! Muchachita, los directores no se propasan. Utilizan medios sutiles. Pero ¡claro! tú no entenderías.

—No —Sere inclinó la cabeza—. Así que decidiste regresar.

— Sí, siento haberte mentido, querida, pero ya sabes la verdad.

Sere se mordió el labio.

—Pensé que harías cualquier cosa por conservar el papel.

— ¡Sere! —Minako estaba sorprendida—. ¿Qué te ha dicho Zafiro?

—Quiero decir que si fuiste tan tenaz para ser actriz debiste pensar que deberías cambiar tus principios —declaró—. ¿O es que amas a Zafiro después de todo?

— ¡Cambiar mis principios! —Minako gritó—. Cielos, Sere, ¿qué sabes tú de esas cosas?

—No mucho, pero el acostarse con alguien no parece ser un precio alto —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Minako la miró como si nunca la hubiera visto.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Nunca te has acostado con alguien. Y déjame decirte, que sí creo que ha sucedido algo.

—¿De veras? —sintió que se le encendían las mejillas.

—Zafiro no... tú no... —frunció el ceño.

—No, por supuesto que no, Minako —Sere fue sincera—. Pero no podrías culparnos en caso de que algo hubiera ocurrido. A ti no te preocupó su enfermedad.

— ¡Oh, oh! —movió la cabeza—. Sere, has crecido. Y has perdido peso, si no me equivoco. ¿Quién es él? ¿Algún pescador griego, todo músculo y nada de cerebro?

—En realidad es Darien —declaró Zafiro en voz baja apareciendo y Sere le miró incrédula—. Lo siento, pequeña —añadió en tono de disculpa—. Pero creo que Minako no traicionará tu secreto —se volvió hacia su esposa quien miraba a Sere con asombro—. ¿Fue a Darien a quien querías al principio, Minako? Sólo que él era muy astuto para caer en la trampa. Y debo decirlo, él nunca te hubiera permitido tratarle como a un tonto, como has hecho conmigo hasta ahora.

**CAPITULO DE REVELACIONES ZAFIRO LE DECLARO SU AMOR A SERE Y ESTA LO RECHAZO Y DECUBRIO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE SU HERMANO MAYOR Y LUEGO ESA MINAKO ES UNA MENDIGA DESCARADA COMPADESCO A ZAFIRO**

**MAÑANA GRAN FINAL Y PROXIMAMENTE "AL CUIDADO DEL AMOR"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Anne Mather**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Inocente obsesión**

**-** **Anne Mather**** –**

**CAPITULO 11**

- Serenity, lamento decirle esto, pero nos ha desconcertado. Sus notas han sido muy bajas, y sé que últimamente no pone atención en las clases. Está como ausente. No es lo que esperábamos de alguien con su inteligencia.

—Lo lamento —dijo Sere al mirar al profesor.

—¿Es todo lo que tiene que decir? —el profesor Malachate era paciente—. ¿No tiene nada que comentar sobre esta notoria falta de interés?

Sere movió la cabeza, negando.

—Pero debe haber una razón —el profesor trataba de conocer el fondo de su extraña actitud—. ¿Es un problema personal? ¿Tiene dificultades en su hogar? ¿Algún problema económico?

—No tengo problemas personales, señor —Sere encogió los hombros—. Quizá lo mejor sería darme de baja.

El profesor reaccionó con asombro.

—¿Eso es lo que en realidad desea?

— No lo sé realmente —respondió, bajando los ojos.

— ¡Serenity! —él hizo un gesto amistoso—. No aceptaré su actitud sin pensar que hay una razón para su comportamiento. Creo que siempre ha sido buena estudiante —suspiró—. Algo le ha sucedido, fuera de la universidad. ¿Pero qué?

—¿Puedo retirarme? —Sere se levantó deteniéndose frente a él, delgada y frágil con sus pantalones y su camiseta.

—Creo que debemos dejar esto por ahora —declaró el profesor al arreglar los papeles—. Después de Navidad lo discutiremos. Por el momento le deseo felices vacaciones. Espero que regrese con otro estado de ánimo.

Sere sonrió pero al salir del aula desapareció su sonrisa. Había tratado de concentrarse, pero le fue imposible. Aun después de cuatro meses, Darien llenaba sus pensamientos, ya no se sentía una estudiante, sino una mujer atormentada por cosas que no se podían encontrar en un aula.

De todas maneras no las discutiría en ninguna parte. No había sabido nada de Darien desde que salió de Monastiros, y seguramente ya estaría casado con Rei.

Minako no lo había mencionado en sus cartas, y Sere no podía preguntarle por él. Ahora que ella y Zafiro parecían haber limado asperezas, y Mamoru tenía un hogar estable, la comunicación entre ambas familias volvió a la regularidad.

A su regreso al cuarto que ocupaba encontró algunas cartas. Las hojeó sin interés, reconoció la letra de su madre, pero no pudo reconocer la otra. Entonces su corazón se sobresaltó. La estampilla era de Grecia. ¡Atenas! Casi rompió el sobre por la excitación.

La carta no era larga, sólo una docena de líneas pero la firma era de Darien. Con la boca seca leyó, pero tuvo que volver a leerla pues no la entendió, por su estado nervioso.

Según parecía, él estaba en Londres, por cuestión de negocios, y la invitaba a cenar el viernes por la noche. Se hospedaba en el Savoy, y le pedía que dejara un mensaje concertando la hora.

Hoy era miércoles, faltaban dos días para el viernes. Pero no sabía cómo iba a pasar esos días. Después de todos aquellos meses de angustia, cuarenta y ocho horas le parecerían una eternidad.

Leyó la carta una vez más, temblando. Cogería un tren por la tarde a Londres, eso le dejaría tiempo para ir a su casa. No tenía clases el viernes por la tarde. Por otro lado, iba a estar libre de coro el lunes. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a estar él en Inglaterra.

Tales divagaciones no la ayudaban a relajarse, y después de ponerse un abrigo salió a la calle en busca de una cabina telefónica. Pudo haber llamado desde el edificio pero no deseaba que escucharan su conversación.

— ¿Es la señorita Tsukino? —preguntó la telefonista— y después de que Sere se lo confirmó, le dijo—. El señor Chiba le dejó un recado, señorita Tsukino. Si está de acuerdo, la espera en el hall el viernes a las siete en punto. ¿Está de acuerdo?

—A las siete en punto —aceptó débilmente y colgó el teléfono.

De regreso encontró a uno de sus compañeros de estudio, Jedait Elliot, le sonrió y se detuvo a su lado.

—Estás rara —manifestó él al ver la palidez de sus mejillas—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te regañó Malachate?

—Oh, sí, eso fue lo que hizo —rió.

—Parece que no te preocupa.

—Claro que me preocupa. Pero mira Jedait, creo que no estoy hecha para una carrera universitaria —dijo suspirando.

Jedait frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, que prefieres trabajar o casarte?

—Prefiero casarme —aceptó con sencillez.

Jedait la miró perspicaz.

—Creo que hay alguien, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Por la manera en que te comportas y tu melancolía. Por otro lado, una chica como tú no tiene por qué andar sola.

—Gracias —sonrió halagada.

—No pretendas hacerte la ignorante. He visto la manera como tratas a los muchachos. Tiene que haber una razón para ese aislamiento. Puedo decir a simple vista que no pareces frígida.

— ¿De verdad? —Sere rió otra vez alegre—. ¡Qué cosas dices!

Miró el edificio gris y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Era una tarde fría pero ella no la sentía, tenía una sensación cálida en su interior.

Su corazón de nuevo latía con inquietud.

Llegó al Savoy cinco minutos antes de las siete, después de pasar media hora en el baño de Paddington, arreglándose. En la universidad usaba pantalones y camisetas; el número de vestidos que poseía era limitado, y aunque le habían dicho que éste le quedaba bien, dudaba que fuera apropiado.

Era un vestido marrón, sencillo, que Minako se había comprado y que nunca llegó a estrenar. Sere lo llevó a la universidad con la esperanza de poderle encontrar uso, pero resultó demasiado serio.

Antes le quedaba bien, pero ahora caía demasiado amplio sobre su esbelta figura. Hasta el bronceado del verano había desaparecido.

El Savoy estaba lleno a esa hora de la noche, hombres y mujeres se saludaban, pedían taxis, o permanecían sentados en la sala de espera. Sere no estaba segura de cómo comportarse. Se sentía fuera de lugar en un ambiente tan lujoso y tuvo el impulso de marcharse.

—Hola, Sere.

El saludo la sorprendió y se volvió para ver al hombre que la saludaba. Era Darien y no le había visto; llevaba un traje de terciopelo negro y una camisa de seda de tono claro.

— ¡Darien! —exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Me alegra verte de nuevo. Gracias por tu carta.

Darien la miró, pero aunque inclinó la cabeza saludándola, no sonrió. El rostro estaba más delgado, pero igual de excitante.

—Estás muy delgada —dijo por fin en un tono que parecía una acusación.

La sonrisa de Sere se desvaneció.

— Sí —murmuró y todo lo que pudo pensar fue: «tú también».

Él observó a su alrededor, como si lamentara la presencia de la gente y dijo de pronto:

—¿Dónde deseas cenar? Conozco varios restaurantes en Londres, aunque el del hotel es excelente —hizo una pausa—. O podemos cenar en mi habitación.

—Oh, sí —aceptó inmediatamente—. Por favor, en tu habitación. Estoy segura de que no estoy vestida para ningún restaurante.

—Estás perfecta para mí —contestó él—. Pero si es lo que en realidad deseas...

—Así es —Sere asintió—. Gracias.

—No me des las gracias —replicó un poco irritado. ¿Estaría lamentando haberla invitado?, se preguntó. ¿La tendría lástima? ¿Le habría desilusionado?

— Por aquí —dijo él mientras la conducía hacia los ascensores. Sere titubeó.

—¿Estás seguro de que deseas quedarte? —preguntó al mirarle—. Quiero decir que tal vez prefieras tomar una copa en algún lugar.

—¿Quieres o no cenar conmigo? —inquirió él con rudeza y las rodillas de Sere temblaron.

—Desde luego —contestó insegura.

Con la mirada de él fija en ella se acordó de la llegada a Atenas. Esa vez Sere no estaba tan nerviosa aunque sí sintió su atracción.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó—. Supe que estabas en Oxford. Ya estás terminando el primer semestre, ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta?

Sere buscaba la manera de contestar sin descubrir su nerviosismo, cuando el ascensor llegó al octavo piso y las puertas se abrieron. Darien esperó a que ella saliera y luego caminaron por un pasillo alfombrado.

Darien abrió la puerta de una lujosa suite. Sere cruzó la alfombra rosa pálido con diseños rojos y azules; había una preciosa sala con las cortinas haciendo juego. Vio dos puertas, una del baño y otra del dormitorio, pensó ella.

Para su sorpresa, había una botella de champán y copas. Darien notó la sorpresa de ella.

—Esperaba que prefirieras cenar aquí —manifestó inexpresivo—. ¿Pido la cena o prefieres esperar un poco?

—Oh, no tengo prisa —admitió incapaz de pensar en comida.

—Entonces, ¿te sirvo champán? —sugirió.

Sere dudó entre quitarse el abrigo o tomar la copa, Darien le cogió el abrigo.

Él sirvió el champán y le dio una de las copas.

—Por la universidad —brindó con dureza y ella bebió en silencio—. Así que... —la recorrió con lenta mirada—. ¿Es el resultado de alguna dieta ridicula? —movió la cabeza.

—No he estado a dieta —negó insegura—. No he hecho nada. Sólo he perdido peso, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué? —él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —repitió confusa.

—Eso dije —insistió brusco—. ¿No te alimentan en la universidad?

—Claro que sí —Sere movió los hombros—. La comida es buena, en realidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan desmejorada? —preguntó—. Thée rnou! Muera. ¿No estarás enferma?

—No —ella no deseaba que la conversación tomara este giro - siento, si te parezco muy mal.

—Yo no he dicho eso —replicó al terminar el champán—. Es que me preocupas, eso es todo. ¡Olvídalo!

Sere puso la copa en la mesa y se sintió obligada a decir algo, escogiendo un tema que pensó podía calmar la situación.

— ¿Cómo está Zafiro? —preguntó nerviosa—. ¿Y Mamoru? ¿Me recuerda aún?

—¿Quién, Zafiro o Mamoru? —preguntó Darien brusco y Sere se dio cuenta de que no le había perdonado aún la amistad con su hermano.

—Mamoru, por supuesto —contestó y se negó a sentirse molesta con él—. Me dijo Minako que habían regresado a Alasya y me pregunto si se encuentra bien.

—Mamoru está bien —contestó Darien e inhaló con fuerza—. Y Zafiro, como te debe haber dicho Minako, está casi listo para trabajar. La operación fue un éxito.

—Me alegro mucho —Sere fue sincera—. Es un hombre muy bueno.

—¿Y yo no? —preguntó Darien rápidamente.

—Ahora estás diciendo cosas que yo no he dicho —declaró, tratando de evadir su pregunta.

—Te fuiste sin avisarme —dijo de repente en tono agresivo—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —se extrañó ella—. Porque tú te fuiste primero, y no me dijiste nada.

Darien apretó la boca.

—Eso fue diferente. Deberías haber sabido que regresaría.

—Yo no lo sabía, ¿cómo podía saberlo? La noche anterior de tu partida ni siquiera me hablaste.

—Rei estaba conmigo —declaró como si fuera una explicación suficiente y Sere le miró, asombrada.

—Sí —dijo temblorosa—. Quizá debes recordar eso.

—¿Oh, sí?

— Sí —su voz era firme—. ¿Recuerdas que te ibas a casar con ella? Seguramente ya lo hiciste. Minako no te menciona en las cartas.

—No me he casado —contestó—. Todavía no —hizo una pausa—. ¿Te importaría si lo hubiera hecho?

—Yo... por supuesto hubiera significado algo para mí. Quiero decir —desvió el asunto—. Te habría felicitado.

—¿De veras? ¿Realmente lo habrías hecho? —Darien se acercó a ella, y pasó un dedo por la piel del cuello y el hombro. —Háblame de Oxford —dijo al cambiar de conversación—. ¿Te gusta? ¿Estudias mucho?

Los nervios de Sere estaban a punto de estallar, deseaba tanto abrazarle y presionar su rostro contra su pecho. Pero tenía que contestarle y su voz tembló al hacerlo.

—Oxford está bien —dijo en voz baja—. El ambiente me gusta y he hecho amigos.

— ¿Hombres? —preguntó en seguida.

—De ambos sexos —dijo en voz baja—. No uno en particular, sólo compañeros de clase.

—¿Y eres feliz? —preguntó—. ¿Eso es lo que deseas hacer?

— ¿Importa eso? —preguntó indecisa.

—Sí —Darien bajó la voz—. Sí, importa y mucho.

Sere movió la cabeza.

—Oh, Darien —no podía ocultar más—. ¡Soy tan desdichada!

— ¡Sere! —levantó el rostro de ella con un dedo y ella parpadeó frente a la mirada penetrante—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Que te hago sufrir?

— ¡No! —con un suspiro abandonó todos los intentos de permanecer calmada y le abrazó impulsiva—. ¡Oh, Darien, te he echado tanto de menos! —respiraba agitada, pero fue silenciada por los labios de él.

Habían pasado meses desde que la besó aquella tarde en el yate, y Darien volvía a hacerlo. Con una mano le sostuvo la cabeza como si no la quisiera dejar ir y con la otra le acarició la espalda, acercándola a su cuerpo. Su pasión revelaba la necesidad que tenía de ella, que se abandonó a sus caricias, con ardiente languidez.

—Sere, Sere —murmuró ronco mientras dejaba sus labios para descansar la cabeza en su cuello—. Nunca, nunca te dejaré, ni voy a permitir que me dejes. ¡No lo soportaría!

—¿Lo dices en serio? —susurró ella y él asintió.

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? —preguntó con firmeza mientras soltaba el precioso cabello rubio para que cayera sobre los hombros—. No importa lo que digan. No me importa lo que le prometí a Zafiro, tengo que tenerte, Sere. Eres mía, y nadie puede negar que he sido paciente.

Sere tembló pero algo que dijo la confundió.

—¿Zafiro te dijo que estaba enamorada de ti?

—¿Ti? —él estaba confundido—. ¿Decirme? ¿Decirme qué?

—No entiendo —observó, confusa.

—Es muy sencillo —contestó Darien mientras le cogía el rostro entre las manos—. Fui a ver a Zafiro hace tres semanas, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y él parecía ser la única persona en quien podía confiar —hizo una pausa—. El se preocupa por ti, ¿sabes?

—Ya lo sé —Sere humedeció los labios—. ¿Pero de qué querías hablar con él?

—Por supuesto, que lo sabes, de ti. De los sentimientos que me inspiras. ¿De qué otra cosa?

— ¿Hablaste con Zafiro de mí? —preguntó, mirándole.

Darien inclinó la cabeza buscando sus labios.

—No pretendas estar sorprendida, kardhia mou, no ahora.

—¿Tú le dijiste que te importo? —se asombró.

—Le dije que te amo —contestó ronco—. Te amo tanto...

—Oh, Darien —con un sollozo le abrazó, besándole.

—¿Me crees ahora? —preguntó y ella movió la cabeza un poco incrédula.

—¿Pero qué más le dijiste a Zafiro?

—Eres tan joven —Darien suspiró.

—Ya no soy tan joven. De hecho creo que he madurado en los últimos meses.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—El peso que has perdido, no querrás decir...

—¿No lo crees? —Sere le miró—. Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

— ¡Oh, Sere! —con una exclamación de angustia, él la abrazó—. Y yo que pensé que olvidarías todo al estar con los jóvenes de tu edad.

Cuando la soltó, sus ojos la miraban con ternura.

—Zafiro me aconsejó que no tratara de convencerte —dijo con emoción—. Pero al menos no trató de detenerme al venir aquí.

— No, no lo haría —Sere lanzó una sonrisa de complacencia y Darien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Oh! —Sere movió la cabeza—. Supongo que sabe cómo me siento.

— ¿Por qué lo crees así? —se extrañó Darien.

—Se lo imaginó —hizo una pausa—. Después de que te fuiste, yo me sentí destrozada y Zafiro averiguó el porqué.

— ¡Y no me lo dijo! —se indignó.

— Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Querido, nunca pensé...

—Dilo otra vez —Darien la interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —hizo un mohín provocativo—. «¿Querido?- —le miró con adoración—. Oh, querido Darien, ¡te amo!

La boca de él buscó una vez más la de ella, cálida y posesiva. Sus dedos estaban entre su cabello y ella le desabrochó la chaqueta para sentir más cerca el calor de su cuerpo. Con una exclamación él se la quitó y ella percibió el aroma limpio de su cuerpo masculino y excitante. Darien, antes de bajar la cremallera del vestido, la miró a los ojos.

—Sabes qué quiero, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz ronca por la pasión—. Te deseo, Sere, deseo que estemos juntos. ¿Te parece una proposición terrible?

— ¿Pensarías que soy atrevida si te digo que eso es lo que yo también deseo? —ella le abrazó y él la tomó en sus brazos.

— Pensaría que suena a gloria —contestó emocionado y sus labios buscaron los de ella—. Quizá soy egoísta, Sere, tal vez debiera respetar tu juventud, pero sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que te necesito, y te voy a enseñar a quererme.

La cama era confortable y las sábanas de seda se sentían suaves en la piel desnuda de Sere. Sintió miedo cuando Darien se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado, pero era el hombre a quien amaba, ese hombre con quien deseaba compartir su futuro, y si eso era lo que él deseaba, le haría feliz.

Sus ideas sobre el acto sexual eran vagas, complementadas con versiones más o menos veraces que había escuchado o leído. Pero hacer el amor no era eso, sino un acto ritual de dar y recibir, y aunque ella se sabía torpe e inexperta, presentía que Darien sería un amante tierno y experimentado.

Él empezó a despertar sus emociones, tratando de acallar sus temores. Comenzó a besarle los párpados, los oídos y el cuello. Encontraba aquellos lugares sensibles, los cuales ella desconocía, haciéndola vibrar de sensualidad.

Mientras él la besaba, Sere tenía otras sensaciones, una especie de dolor placentero en su interior, una dulzura excitante que no podía resistir, mientras su boca acariciante parecía llevarla a un éxtasis de deleite.

— No, Darien —gritó pero sus caricias eran persuasivas y ella se encontró cediendo y entregándose a las vehemencias de un hombre en una mujer.

El dolor era agonizante, y ella, temerosa, luchó contra él, que parecía no notarlo. Pero unos momentos después se sintió relajada, y con esa sensación vino la necesidad de algo que no lograba definir.

Cuando finalmente él la llevó a las cumbres de la pasión, ella clavó las uñas en sus hombros, y se dio cuenta de que los gemidos que escuchaba eran los suyos. Para Sere fue una experiencia devastadora.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que Darien levantara la cabeza de su hombro, y su mirada amorosa buscara la de ella.

— Sere —murmuró—. ¿Me perdonas por ser tan incontrolablemente apasionado?

—No hay nada que perdonar. ¡Oh, Darien! ¿Te he escandalizado? ¿Me he portado mal?

—Estuviste sensacional —le dijo con voz ronca y sonrió alegre.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Sere y Darien besó su oreja.

— Porque soy muy afortunado al ser el primer hombre que te hace ser mujer —la miró a los ojos—. Te adoro, eres lo que siempre he soñado y más.

—¿En serio?

—Es verdad. Nunca he tenido una experiencia más satisfactoria. ¿Te he hecho daño?

— Sólo un poco —confesó con timidez—. Pero no te vayas —dijo besándole—. Todavía no, Darien, abrázame fuerte.

Sere no le había hablado a su madre de la visita de Darien a Londres y la cena con él. Había planeado pasar la noche en Wimbledon y llegar sin avisar para que su madre no se preocupara por la tardanza.

Pero pasó la noche con Darien y a la una de la madrugada estaban sentados en el suelo y comían pollo y ensalada brindando con champaña.

¿Eres feliz? —preguntó él con mirada tierna y Sere asintió.

—Casi no puedo creerlo —confesó—. Estaba segura de que Rei...

—Nunca amé a Rei —aseguró Darien—. Oh, éramos amigos, sí, y confieso que unos años atrás no fue una relación platónica.

Al decir esto la miraba, y con un gesto impaciente continuó.

—Nunca quise casarme con ella, si esto es lo que piensas. Tuve oportunidad antes de Nicolas Kumada, pero yo era muy egoísta entonces.

— ¿Egoísta? —Sere le miró.

— Bueno, ¿cómo te lo podría explicar? Ella lo sabía, por eso se casó con Nicolas.

—Pero no te casaste con nadie más —comentó ella titubeante.

—No —Darien encogió los hombros—. El matrimonio no entraba en mis planes, aunque mis padres lo lamentaran.

—Gracias por decirme eso —declaró Sere, aliviada.

Darien suspiró, acercándose.

—Desde que te vi nuevamente en Atenas, no hubo nadie más. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Ya lo sé, y me siento feliz al escucharlo.

— ¿Cómo pudo ser? —preguntó ronco—. No he podido pensar en nadie más que en ti y, créeme, fue un infierno.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —dijo—. Eres tan joven e inocente. Mientras que yo era un hombre maduro y tan experimentado...

—Darien...

—No, escucha un momento. Cuando te fuiste a Monastiros con Zafiro, me sentí tan celoso como podría estarlo un marido. No importaba que Zafiro fuera mi hermano, que estuviera enfermo y fuera casado. No lo podía soportar, así que fui a verte. ¿Y cómo os encontré? Con las manos entrelazadas en la terraza, como dos amantes en su luna de miel. Me enfurecí y me comporté groseramente. Pero no podía soportar verte, cuando por las noches no dormía por desearte tanto.

Las mejillas de Sere enrojecían y le miró a los ojos.

— Parece que me haces responsable.

— Lo hice. Por hacerme desearte. Estaba demasiado ciego para darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Por eso te lleve a Stavira. Deseaba probarme que no eras para mí. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

—Pero cuando Rei llegó, te fuiste con ella —le reprochó Sere.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Lo creas o no, soy un caballero. Sabía que no debía confesarte mis sentimientos, estando allí Rei, así que la llevé a Atenas, con la intención de regresar.

—Pero no lo hiciste —protestó.

—No en seguida —suspiró—. Tan pronto mi padre supo que yo había vuelto, me envió a Tokio para firmar un contrato —movió la cabeza—. Y cuando regresé a Monastiros ya te habías ido.

— Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?

— No me quedé mucho tiempo. Minako estaba allí y no tenía nada que hablar con ella. Sin embargo —hizo una pausa—, hablé con Zafiro, y tal vez te interese saber que le dije que venía a Londres a verte, me aconsejó que no lo hiciera.

- ¡Qué! —exclamó Sere con incredulidad.

—Es cierto —Darien inclinó la cabeza—. Deseaba verte y decirte que sentía. Pero Zafiro dijo que no era justo por mi parte mezclarme en tu vida. Añadió que ibas a la universidad y que no tenía derecho a pedirte que dejaras tus estudios. Que esperara.

—Y lo hiciste así —comentó pensativa.

—Después de discutir, sí —el tono era seco—. Me hizo ver que era egoísta una vez más, que no te daba tiempo de pensar, por eso fui a verle otra vez hace unas semanas.

Sere contuvo la respiración.

—Me alegra tanto que lo hayas hecho...

—Yo también —accedió—. Aunque debo confesar que lamento los meses que hemos perdido. Pero creo que él tenía razón. Quizá si no hubieras entrado a la universidad, te habrías arrepentido después.

Ella reconoció la lógica del argumento, pero se preguntaba lo difícil que hubiera sido si Darien no hubiera insistido.

—Así que nos casamos dentro de dos semanas —declaró él ahora y Sere vibrante, le miró azorada y feliz.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —murmuró—. Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo. Sólo porque...

No pudo terminar la frase, Darien, vestido con un pijama de seda color crema, la abrazó.

— ¡El champán! —exclamó ella al caerse la copa de su mano, pero la sorpresa se volvió placer cuando él la recostó en la alfombra con su rostro en las manos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó molesto—. ¿No deseas ser mi esposa?

—Oh, sí —ella suspiró—. Deseo ser tu esposa, querido. Deseo casarme contigo, y tener hijos... tuyos. Sólo pienso...

La posesión de su boca acalló sus palabras.

— Sí —dijo él abrazándola después—. Nos casaremos. Deseo que lleves mi nombre y me des hijos. Pero todavía no, después de un tiempo de tenerte sólo para mí —hizo una pausa—. ¿Lo ves?, soy egoísta. Ahora dime, ¿en dónde deseas pasar la luna de miel?

—¿Te permitirán tus negocios ir de luna de miel? —le abrazó.

—Eso creo. Ahora que Zafiro se ha recuperado, puede hacerse cargo de todo por unos meses. - Creo que Fidji es un lugar agradable —sugirió.

— ¡Oh, querido! Sere movió la cabeza incrédula—. ¿Qué dirá tu madre?

—Al principio no le gustará, pero acabará cediendo al saber lo felices que somos.

—Te amo —Sere respiró profundo.

—Y yo a ti —la tomó en sus brazos—. ¿Te dejas seducir...?

—Me gusta la manera en que dices eso —accedió alegre—. ¡Hum! Casarme dentro de dos semanas. ¡Eso significa que debo ir a Wimbledon y permanecer con mamá hasta entonces!

—¿Tú crees que te lo voy a permitir? —contestó él al ponerse de pie y Sere rió feliz.

—Por favor, no me lo permitas —dijo ella abrazándole con pasión.

**FIN**

**Anne Mather - Inocente obsesión (Harlequín by Mariquiña)**

**VAYA AL FIN TRIUNFO EL AMOR MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA MAÑANA LA NUEVA HISTORIA "AL CUIDADO DEL AMOR"**


End file.
